The Ultimate Sexfight Championship
by Aelinna
Summary: 16 of the League's most alluring ladies have gathered to participate in a test of sexual combat. With a hefty sum of gold on the line, none of them are willing to back down, but only one can win it all. Readers get to decide who wins each round via a poll. (Yuri) (Multiple Characters)
1. Prologue

Ahri was a master of sex. For a succubus such as herself, her purpose in life could essentially be boiled down to fucking a lot of people. It was simply in her nature. She had been all around the world over the last couple of hundred years. During that time she had seen a variety of cultures and noted how differently they approached the very idea of sex. Demacians were fairly vanilla on the surface, but deep down had dark and warped fetishes, mentally caged behind chivalry, duty, and class. Ionians valued having a true connection rather than having sex merely for pleasure. They saw it as an extension of love, not a gateway. Those from the Freljord fucked in large part just to keep warm. It was an excellent way to produce heat, after all. Noxians loved BDSM. She figured it had to do with the dominance Noxians were known for, in and out of battle. Non-humans and otherworldly beings ranged in their approach to sex. Some, like herself, rather enjoyed fornicating with humans, but others seemed detached from it entirely.

Ahri truly knew sex. It was perhaps the only thing she knew. She figured she had seen all there was to see and done all there was to do on the topic. Imagine her surprise when she was "enlightened" on a new approach to sex by none other than the Institute of War itself.

It had started off with a letter under her door one evening. She opened it after returning from her matches that day, only to find an incredibly vague and cryptic invitation to…. Something.

The letter requested select female champions to participate in a test that would "benefit the League" and "advance the complexity of matches".

As if anyone really cared about those things.

However, Ahri's ears perked up at the last line of the letter, reading that they would be compensated financially for participating, with gold being dished out based on their level of participation. She generally ignored the Institute's requests, but with an unknown sum of gold so ready for the taking, she decided she would at least hear on them out.

The next evening she went to the specified building on the Institute's grounds where the briefing of the test would be held. She was met with several of her fellow female champions, and, upon some rough calculating, estimated that there were only about a dozen and a half women in total. It seemed like quite the exclusive offer. She shook off her thoughts and took her seat between Diana and Syndra, nodding to the Lunari as she sat.

Once everyone was settled, a young, slim woman dressed in a lab coat came out to a podium in front of the women to greet them. "Good evening," She said, eyes shifting slowly from one side of the room to the other. "My name is Anders. I'm sure you're curious as to why you've been summoned here."

The diverse cast of champions only glared in response.

"We hold tests all the time on various champions to measure certain skills." Anders continued. "I'm sure some of you have even participated in them before. These tests range from physical capability to magical potency to pure intellectual strength." The woman took a small breath, allowing the more perceptive champions to notice her meager nervousness. "Today, we would like to continue with this trend in testing highly specific skills that most others cannot attain, but we will not be testing strength or speed or magical capability; instead we will be testing sexual endurance."

The room stayed quiet after she finished her last sentence and Ahri surveyed her surrounding champions. The idea certainly piqued her interests and shed some light on why she was summoned in the first place. Of course, if the price was right, she would have no objections in participating. She loved sex, and getting to bone some of her fellow champions would be a dream come true. She doubted that her colleagues would be as keen on the idea though, but to her surprise none of them seemed particularly phased. Sure, there was some obvious uneasiness on the faces of the more chaste women, such as Riven and Akali, but, all in all, they didn't seem particularly opposed to the idea.

"How much are you willing to pay us?" Asked Diana.

"I will be discussing that shortly, but it would be easier to explain the format and rules first to get each of you acquainted with what lies ahead, if you do choose to continue." Anders responded. "If anyone would like to leave, now would be the time to do so."

None of the champions stirred. Ahri again noted how odd it was that some of them were even _considering_ this. Then again, everyone has a price, and the institute of war wasn't paying them nearly as much as they should have been for participating in matches.

"Sexuality and seductiveness are traits we saw little value in in the past." Anders continued. "However, recent results from several of our personally conducted surveys show that more and more people across all of Runeterra are starting to see these characteristics as inherently valuable. As scientists, it is our job to research and understand phenomena like this so that the Institute can use said information to advance its reach."

"Personally conducted surveys?" Interrupted Vi, her pink hair hiding her right eye. "Sounds like bullshit."

"It is not. I can assure you that we have various control groups scattered across every nation in this world so that we can better understand the public and social sphere."

Vi rolled her eyes, but gestured for the woman to continue.

"While I previously used the term sexual endurance, I believe a more apt description for this test is sexual supremacy. We do not want to merely sexually stimulate you for hours on end. That would provide incredibly unreliable information and would have far too many variables. Instead, we want to match you against one another in a pseudo-combative setting."

"So you basically want us to fuck each other?" Chimed in Sejuani, her rough voice projecting loudly from the back of the room.

"Somewhat. The goal of this test is to figure out the most sexually adept female champion in the League. We believe the most direct way to figure this out is to have you fornicate with one another until one of you reaches orgasm."

Evelynn giggled, cutting the scientist off. "You don't have to be so formal when you speak, dear. Tell us the rules in layman's terms."

Anders let loose a small sigh. "Fine. We selected all 16 of you based on polls that indicated you were the most alluring champions to the general public. We would have you matched up against another champion, one on one, in a bracket style. The two of you would fight, but not physically, only sexually. Of course, you can pin your opponent and what not to garner an advantage, but distributing any physical harm would result in an immediate disqualification. The first woman to be brought to orgasm loses, and the winner of the match goes on to the next round to face another one of the winners. This will continue until we have a champion. Does this make sense so far?"

Most of the women nodded their heads. Ahri licked her lips in anticipation. She had never had sex like this before. To fight with another in an effort for them to orgasm first was strangely arousing to her. Something about it seemed incredibly... _barbaric._

"Now, before we continue, I will discuss the monetary incentive for participating in this test, as I'm sure that is the primary reason you are here in the first place. For merely participating in the first round, you will get 1,000 gold. Unless you are disqualified for physically or mentally injuring your opponent, this gold will be yours no matter what."

Ahri's eyes widened. _A 1,000 gold?! Are you serious?_ That was more than most of them made in a week!

"In an effort to keep the matches competitive and rewarding, the winner of the first round will receive 5,000 gold on top of the 1,000 they get for merely participating."

Ahri was stunned, and after a quick look around the room, could tell most of her fellow champions were too. 5,000 gold was a very sizeable amount of money.

"The prize money doubles as each round progresses, so if you were to win the second round, you would win 10,000 gold, the third round winner gets 20,000, and the winner of the fourth and final round gets 40,000 gold, all accumulatory of course. The maximum earnings the winner will receive from us will be 76,000 gold, in total, but there are ways to earn more."

The atmosphere in the room had notably shifted. Gone were the apprehensive, annoyed group of ladies. Instead, everyone was on the edge of their seat, eager to win the ultimate prize. That much gold was enough to live lavishly off for at least a year. A shaky hand rose from The Exile of Noxus, Riven. Anders beckoned her to speak.

"H-how else can we earn money?"

A ghost of a smirk crosses the woman's face. "This test can only work if both women are giving it their 100 percent effort, so if you lose after the first round, you must give up half of your earnings to the winner. You must also make your opponent orgasm, as a formality. Though, I doubt we'd have to force you to do so."

"I… uh…" Akali spoke, her voice steady but a bit unsure of itself. "I'm not particularly attracted to women, though. I hardly would know what to do… I'm not sure I could make another woman orgasm if I tried."

"We have prepared for this. Obviously, it would be difficult for those of you that are heterosexual to make another woman orgasm, so we have concocted a gaseous aphrodisiac that will be distributed in the air during a match. This aphrodisiac is quite, quite powerful, and will make you desperate to fornicate, regardless of gender. Not only will it drastically increase your sexual desire, but it will also amplify your own level of arousal, making those of you who find the prospect of orgasming from another woman's touch impossible quite incorrect. It will make both you and your opponent very turned on and very susceptible to having an orgasm."

"How much time will we have?" This question came from Fiora, who had been silent up until this point.

"There is no time limit," Anders said. "But we doubt the matches will last very long. With every minute that passes the aphrodisiac will increase in intensity. We've tested this on a few subjects already and… well… after 20 minutes it was so potent that our subjects were continuously orgasming with no stimulation whatsoever. We are also keenly aware of some of our certain champions' magic, such as Ahri or Evelynn, that could potentially allow them to not only unfairly withhold their own orgasm, but also unfairly inflict one. For this reason, we will be disarming all of you of your magic upon entering a match. Both women competing will be total equals."

"So, dear scientist." Elise's voice sounded like a blend of a hiss and a cry. It made Anders wince. "When do we start?"

"Well, I- uh…" Anders stammered. "Now that I've explained everything, I need to know if any of you wish to withdraw from this test. We need 16 champions in total or else the bracket will not work. Would anyone like to leave?"

She was met with silence, a surprising answer considering how absurd this test sounded to her. She told the other scientists there was no way the champions would agree to such embarrassing acts, but money talks, she supposed. And the Institute was willing to offer a _lot_ of money for this.

"In that case, the matches start tonight. We have already made the bracket, selecting matchups by random, of course. The first match will be between Ashe and Sejuani. It begins in two hours. I encourage all of you to prepare yourselves mentally. The key to victory is to withstand your natural urges and deny yourself from release."

With that, Anders departed, leaving the 16 champions alone in the room. A previously blank screen behind the podium lit up, revealing the bracket. Ahri could feel tensions rising in the room as the women found out who their first opponent would be. Everyone wanted that sweet, sweet gold, but only one woman would win the ultimate prize.

* * *

 _This is the first installment of this series and acts more like a prologue than a real chapter. As stated in the description, I want the readers to vote on who wins to keep it interesting and engaging. I'll give it a few days before I check back to see who won and make the results public when I publish the following chapter so you can see that I'm being honest. Because this website hates links the best I can do is direct you to my tumblr where the links to both the poll and a picture of the bracket reside. The name of my tumblr is: Aelinna_

 _It's identical to my name on this website and I have the same profile picture so hopefully it won't be too difficult to find._

 _Also, this story was inspired by XDisturbed's stories. Go check them out._

 _Until next time,_

 _~~Aelinna_


	2. Ashe vs Sejuani

**Match 1 / Knockout Rounds / Ashe vs. Sejuani**

 _Witty Title: Winter is Cumming_

* * *

"Random matches my ass." Sejuani remarked, glaring daggers into Ashe. "No way I ended up in the first round against you by chance."

Ashe might have been much shorter than the brutish woman before her, but she stood her ground nonetheless. "It is an… odd… coincidence." She said, a bit of malice evident in her tone. "Considering our history, sister."

Sejuani had always considered her sister to be weak. She never wanted to hunt or wrestle when they were kids, instead deciding her time would be better spent practicing with that pathetic excuse for a weapon she called a bow. That was why she knew she would win. Ashe was smart, calculating, and deadly accurate, but she was not strong. That was the difference that separated them. The boar rider scoffed and pushed past her sister, heading towards the final debriefing room, but not before stopping right next to the archer's ear and whispering, "I'll make you squeal like the bitch you are."

Ashe frowned but offered no response. Upon seeing this, Sejuani took satisfaction in her small victory and continued on her way. Ashe turned her head slightly, seeing her sister strut down the narrow hallway with confidence in her gait. It was now her turn to scoff in disgust as she realized in just a few minutes she would be fucking her. Of course, they weren't actually related by blood. As a form of tradition, the three princesses of the three Freljordian tribes referred to one another as "sisters" to incentivize compassion and empathy, though it seemed as if that was falling on deaf ears as of late. Still, she always saw Sejuani as her rival, ever since childhood. She was always stronger and faster than her, but the archer made up for it with quick thinking and precision. She didn't see how those traits would help her in this though… All things considered, Sejuani would have an advantage in raw physical power that she would have to make up for somewhere else if she wanted to have any chance of winning. There was also the fact that Sejuani fucked women quite often. She wasn't a lesbian, per se, but her tribe was notorious for sharing a bed with just about anyone and everyone. Ashe's tribe was a bit more… traditional. Although she had been with a few women before, she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. The idea of quitting right then and there crossed her mind, but the gold was too good to merely pass up. Besides, someone needed to put that slutty boar fucker in her place. With a small grin on her face, Ashe turned and followed in tow behind her sister.

"Alright, I know I've stated the rules already, but I'm going to reiterate them just to make sure we're clear." Anders said to the two Freljordian sisters standing before her. "I know there might be some tension between you two, but don't let your emotions control you. Please."

"Get on with it." Sejuani grumbled. "The sooner we start the sooner I can make this bitch cum."

"Your intensity is admirable." Anders chuckled. "First and most importantly, you are not permitted to physically harm your opponent. Putting them in a hold or bind is fine, but any form of physical assault is strictly prohibited. You both have small traces of magic within yourselves, so we will be nullifying it for consistency's sake, even though it isn't the type of magic that would sway the outcome. Again, the goal of this battle is to make your opponent reach orgasm before you do. Trust me when I say this will be no simple task, as the aphrodisiac in the air will make you very aroused. With every minute that passes, it will increase in intensity. It is up to you to fight your most carnal desires and deny yourself climax. Assuming neither of you break any rules, you'll both be receiving 1,000 gold for partaking in this test. The winner will receive an additional 5,000 gold and will move on to the next round. Finally, as a formality and in an effort to keep the relations between the two champions on positive terms, the loser is required to make the winner orgasm after the match is finished, in any way the winner desires. Not only does this incentivize winning, it also discourages losing, as no one wants to endure the embarrassment of having to please the woman who just proved she was more sexually adept than you. Do you both understand the rules?"

The sisters nodded in unison.

"Excellent. With that, I would ask you to both step into our testing chamber and prepare yourselves. There will be a countdown and once it reaches zero you are permitted to begin."

Anders prompted them to remove their clothes before entering. With a small "hmph" from Ashe and no response from Sejuani, they obliged. Bare for all to see, Ashe followed Sejuani into the room. It was small, smaller than she thought it would be, with a dark fabric floor and ceiling, and one way mirrors lining the walls, presumably so that the scientists could see them but they couldn't see the scientists.

It was relatively well lit inside, giving her a full view of Sejuani's naked form. She hadn't seen her in this state of undress in a long, long time, and found her eyes lingering longer than she would've liked on her rival's… assets. The curvature of her large, plump breasts were just _asking_ to be groped. Her sister smirked and turned slightly to the side, revealing her backside to the archer. She pictured herself burying her face between those sweet, voluptuous cheeks…

Ashe snapped back to reality, trying her best to clear her mind. They had only been in the room for a few seconds, but her thoughts had turned sexual incredibly quickly. She realized it must have been the aphrodisiac taking its toll, but she had no idea it would be _this_ potent. Her nipples were firm, her mouth was salivating, and she could feel a desperate desire to be pleased down below. It seemed that with every second that passed, she wanted nothing more than to grab her sister by the throat and fuck her into oblivion.

Sejuani too, felt this sensation. She was always jealous of her sister's body type when they were younger. She was ladylike, with medium sized breasts, a tone stomach, and a tight, athletic ass. It made her self conscious about her own body, with muscles and tautness in the wrong places. Of course, as time went on, she grew a bit more and began getting curves in the right areas, but she was still envious of Ashe. She had the body of a warrior, and her sister had the body of a princess. Right now, she wanted to abuse that body and make her sister submit, proving herself to be the better woman once and for all.

A holographic countdown appeared in the room between the two sisters, starting at ten.

Ashe took these final seconds to brace herself. She knew she could beat her sister if she could withstand her initial onslaught.

Sejuani grinned as the countdown got to five. She had always been looking for a chance to finally put that bitch in her place and this was more perfect than anything she could've thought of. There was so much more on the line for the both of them than gold. Whoever lost would face utter humiliation and would probably never be able to face their tribe again.

Upon the countdown reaching zero a buzzer rang, indicating it was time to begin.

Sejuani charged forward immediately, her heightened state of arousal and aggressive nature prompting her to make the first move. It took her less than a second to reach her sister and she took her to the ground, albeit somewhat gingerly as to not break any rules. Within seconds, her left hand snaked its way between Ashe's thighs and teased at her womanhood, making slow, soft, circular motions. In the meantime, she used her right arm to softly pinch her rival's nipple and used her superior body weight to prevent her from countering.

"Ahh.." Ashe couldn't help but release a moan. This… this _teasing_ was already giving her more pleasure than past lovers ever could. She tried to fight back against her sister, to push against her arm and swing the tides, but it was to no avail. Sejuani was on top of her, using her size to her advantage, and there was nothing Ashe could do but take it.

Sejuani grinned sheepishly before unexpectedly plunging two fingers into Ashe's pussy. "Oh..! Oh- god…" The archer moaned, eyes glazed and mouth half open as she struggled against her sister's arm. Her eyes rolled back when Sejuani shifted her body to her side and brought her mouth to Ashe's left nipple, gently biting it before sucking and licking it. Another pathetic moan escaped Ashe's lips, which only seemed to spur the boar rider on more. This feeling was… absolute bliss. Never in her life did she know pleasure like this. Sejuani's large breasts were rubbing against the side of her ribs, and she noted the slow but steady dry humping her sister was doing against her leg. It seemed she couldn't resist get some form of pleasure for herself.

This discovery gave Ashe a new resolve, as her sister's thrusts showed that she was vulnerable, and, more importantly, _very_ horny.

As Sejuani had shifted from the top of Ashe to her side, she had taken a large amount of her weight off of her, giving the archer more freedom to move. Ashe took advantage of this, bringing her own hand to her sister's breast, fondling it, squeezing it, and playfully slapping it.

"Oooh… That's good. I- I can't wait to cum all over you after I've won." Sejuani stated confidently, bringing her mouth from Ashe's nipple to just by her ear. "Now be a good whore and cum already." She whispered seductively, before quickly maneuvering herself to be on top of Ashe again, but this time she sat upon the archer's breasts with her back to her face. Ashe was confused by this until she felt her sister's tongue enter her womanhood.

"Agh..!" Immediately Ashe felt her body going over the edge, begging for release, but once again, she narrowly steered clear. Her sister's soft ministrations around her rose bud dissipated her mind into little more than a haze of lust, but that didn't stop her from fighting back. She reached forward and took hold of both of Sejuani's ass cheeks and brought her sister's rear directly over her face, where she initiated her own counter attack. Her tongue buried itself into Sejuani's pussy and began lapping with a fiery passion.

"OooOh!.." Sejuani moaned into Ashe's southern lips, surprised by her sister's sudden cunnilingus. The boar rider upped her tempo in response, eliciting a muffled response from her sister. She _refused_ to lose to Ashe.

With every passing second, the two found it harder and harder to hold out. That scientist wasn't kidding when she said the aphrodisiac was extremely powerful. They had only been at it for a couple minutes but they both had nearly lost several times already, withstanding orgasms by sheer force of will alone.

Now, with Sejuani on top and Ashe on bottom, the sister's ravenously devoured each other's' womanhoods. It was anyone's game at this point.

Ashe slapped her sister's ass with her right hand over and over again, causing Sejuani to rear her head back in pleasure. The archer voraciously tongued her sister's clitoris, all the while resisting the urge to orgasm. All she had to do was let go for a single moment and she could have sweet relief… but her slut of a sister needed to be taught a lesson, and she needed to prove that raw strength wasn't the only trait of value.

Sejuani tried to fight back, tried to bring her lips back to Ashe's pussy, but her sister's tongue was proving to be too much.

Suddenly, Sejuani's body began convulsing as she released a pitiful moan into the air and arched her back. She was brought to a wet climax as she orgasmed all over Ashe's face, leaving her drenched in her sister's juices. The larger, stronger woman toppled to the ground, away from her sister, clearly exhausted from her orgasm, but Ashe gave her little reprieve.

"On your knees, slut." Ashe said, voice authoritative and commanding. "You lost. Now it's time for my prize."

Sejuani was always a woman who kept her word, and so, despite the embarrassment and crushing defeat to her smaller sized rival, turned her body towards her sister and got on her knees.

Ashe made her way over to her and didn't have to say anything else. The arousal they both still had was incredibly apparent as Sejuani practically dove into Ashe's pussy, eating it to the best of her ability.

Ashe let out a series of moans and could have cum at any time, but chose to wait and savor this moment. She looked down at her sister as she lapped up her southern lips and chuckled to herself. "That's a good position for you. You look like a true bitch."

Sejuani was fighting back the tears from her eyes. She couldn't believe she lost so handily to her sister, of all people. It made the defeat so much more bitter.

Ashe only needed a few more seconds of pleasing before her climax approached. "Aaahhh…" She let loose a satisfied, pent up moan as her own juices covered her sister's face. She didn't linger. Once the deed was done she left Sejuani there to sit and wallow in her defeat, but not before saying, "Better luck next time." as she left the room.

Anders was there to give her a robe and congratulate her on her victory. This meant she had earned the 5,000 gold from advancing past the first round on top of the 1,000 for participating. She told Ashe that her next match would be in a few days, and she could take it easy.

"When is the next match for today?" Ashe inquired.

"Well, I suppose it'll start as soon as we get your sister out of the room and clean it up. Probably ten minutes or so." Anders responded.

"Who is it between?" Ashe asked.

"Syndra and Evelynn. A real barn burner of dominatrixes if you ask me. Would you care to watch it? We have viewing rooms for participating champions." Anders gestured to a door on the far side of the room.

"I would _love_ to watch it." Ashe smiled.

* * *

 _I'll close the poll between Ashe and Sejuani now and put up a poll between Syndra and Evelynn. Also, I realize that having to find my Tumblr in order to vote is a bit of a pain, so if you just leave a review with who you want to win I'll tally that as a vote for that character. Keep in mind that you can double dip and still vote on the poll, as I'll be taking results from both. This chapter was decided by one vote! So every vote counts ;)_

 _As always, the link to the upcoming chapter's poll will be on my tumblr, to which the username is: Aelinna_

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter._

 _~~Aelinna_


	3. Evelynn vs Syndra

**Match 2 / Knockout Rounds / Evelynn vs. Syndra**

 _Witty Title: Dueling Dominatrixes!_

* * *

Ashe leaned back in the comfortable leather chair in the viewing room. She still wore the robe Anders gave her, her hair was still disheveled, and her cheeks were still flushed. She had been fucking her sister not 15 minutes ago, after all. She was currently relishing in her victory, not only because it meant she was advancing in the tournament and could earn more gold, but also because the match was severely personal. She also enjoyed the uneasiness from the few other champions in the room with her. She knew she was intimidating them. Leona and Riven were the most obvious, as they seemingly oozed anxiety and fluster, but even Leblanc and Akali seemed on edge. She had taken the first victory, and by doing so, made herself a threat to everyone else. A threat they couldn't afford to take their eyes off of.

Speaking of which, Ashe couldn't take her eyes off of the large screen in front of her. It displayed both the Agony's Embrace and the Dark Sovereign undergoing the standard briefing before their match. Everyone in Runeterra knew of Evelynn's darkly seductive nature, and Syndra did always give off the vibe of a dominatrix… All in all, she was looking forward to this very, very much. She just hoped she wouldn't have to face the winner anytime soon, though…

* * *

"Now that the both of you understand the rules, there is one more thing I need to tell you." Anders said, trying her best not to cower in fear in front of some of the deadliest ladies in all of Runeterra. "You are both mages. You both use high volumes of magic to...erm… subdue your victims. As per the rules, all magic will be nullified via runes from our side. I know that you, Evelynn, in particular have a high capacity for magic that can manipulate sexual urges, so be aware that you will not be able to use said magic to pressure an advantage or nullify a defeat. You will be totally defenseless to one another, a feeling I assume you are both unfamiliar with. With that being said, you may both undress and step inside."

Syndra glared at Evelynn, placing her hand on her hip. "This isn't even going to be remotely close."

Evelynn smirked whilst taking off her top. "You're right. I'm going to have you begging me not to stop before the clock even reaches a minute."

"Hmph. We'll see about that, slut." The Dark Sovereign removed her black corset and stockings, as well as her headpiece and arm tights. What remained was her tight, purple one piece that acted as underwear. It nuzzled itself between her southern lips and barely covered her nipples, leaving her nearly bare for her counterpart to gaze upon.

"You have a _delicious_ body, Syndra. You should show it more." Evelynn ran a hand through Syndra silver locks and slipped it down her side to her bottom, before giving it a light, playful slap.

"I only show my body to those who submit to me. You will be no different." Syndra slid Evelynn's panties down and took them off as Evelynn undid a strap that relinquished the hold the Sovereign's bodysuit had on her. Both naked and both not willing to back down, the women stepped into the room to begin the battle.

The counter began counting down while they stared at one another. Both of them had naturally dominant personalities, so they knew the winner of this fight would be whoever could assert their will better.

The buzzer sounded and they slowly made their way to each other. It was a slow start, nothing like how the last match had begun with Sejuani's charge. Instead, they met in the middle, bodies pressed tightly against one another as Evelynn laid a soft hand on Syndra's breast and began kneading it, while Syndra moved her hands to grasp and play with Evelynn's exposed ass.

The two let loose a few small sighs, but clearly the foreplay wasn't going to get them to cum. Evelynn brought her lips to Syndra's neck, sucking and nibbling away at the skin, causing her rival to close her eyes in satisfaction.

Realizing the stimulation was turning her on much more than it should have, Syndra pushed her knee between the Widowmaker's legs, gently rubbing her mound.

Evelynn hesitated with her kissing and her knees slightly buckled. Normally, she didn't feel sexual stimulation unless she wanted to, as her magic was capable of blocking it altogether or inflicting it tenfold on a victim. Yet, although she was trying her best to not get aroused, Syndra's rubbing was forcibly kindling her lust and desire. She tried to go on the offensive to distract herself, bringing her mouth to Syndra's left nipple and servicing it.

"Mmmm…" Syndra moaned. "Do you enjoy pleasing me, slut?"

Evelynn slurred an incoherent affirmation as she continued with her work, until Syndra brought her hand between Evelynn's legs and inserted two fingers inside of her.

The Widowmaker's attempts to distract Syndra stopped as her head reared back in ecstasy. "That feels _good_." She moaned. She sensed the strong magical properties of the aphrodisiac, but didn't expect it to be this potent. Never had she known pleasure like this. Every thrust from Syndra's fingers sent waves of pleasure throughout her entire body. She sunk to her knees slowly, losing the will to stand up and fight back.

Syndra continued to have her way with Evelynn, licking her ear slowly before bringing her to her knees and then on her back. She laid atop the blue skinned woman, nibbling on her breasts while her fingers pounded away relentlessly at her pussy. Evelynn only let loose cries of pleasure in response.

Syndra herself was feeling severely aroused, too, even though she wasn't receiving any stimulation herself. The aphrodisiac was so powerful that she was receiving pleasure just by giving it to another. She couldn't imagine the bliss her opponent was enduring.

Feeling the pressure to respond, Evelynn brought her hands to Syndra's rear and gave it a hard smack, eliciting a surprisingly erotic, "oooohhh." from the Dark Sovereign. In the midst of her non-stop sexual euphoria, Evelynn realised Syndra may have a weak spot with her ass, so she brought her hand down between her cheeks and lightly rubbed her asshole. This changed the entire demeanor of her aggressor, as Syndra's body briefly buckled from the stimulation. Seeing her opportunity, the Widowmaker sped up her light ministrations and even gently rubbed further down to reach her womanhood. Syndra moaned into Evelynn's breasts and curled her toes as rivulets of pleasure radiated throughout her body.

Although she was on top and still pounding away at Evelynn's southern lips, Syndra could feel her control slipping away. She always had a fetish for ass play. Realizing that if she stayed like this she would inevitably lose, the Dark Sovereign made a risky move by quickly grabbing Evelynn by her thighs and bringing her legs above her head. With the Widowmaker's back on the ground, Syndra completed her tactic by pushing Evelynn's legs down, bringing her knees to rest on both sides of her head. Now she was exposed, with her ass in the open and her pussy just above her own face as Syndra stared down at her with a devious grin. Evelynn was powerless to fight back as her own pleasure was reaching new heights. Never had she been so turned on as she was right now, and although the gold was a tempting offer, so was cumming all over this bitch's face.

Syndra knew her time to act was now, so, while keeping both of her hands on Evelynn's calves to keep her from slipping loose of the bind, she brought her tongue to Evelynn's pussy, staring at her as their faces were mere inches apart.

"Ohhhh-god.." Evelynn whimpered as Syndra's tongue vehemently serviced her. Syndra didn't stop at Evelynn's pussy, though. She made long, sweeping motions with her tongue, encompassing both Evelynn's womanhood and her ass.

Evelynn's eyes started to roll back as supreme pleasure engulfed her body. The Dark Sovereign decided to give her a taste of her own medicine by gently rubbing the Widowmaker's asshole with her tongue and stopped her licking only momentarily to say, "Just let it go, slut. You know you wanna cum."

Evelynn couldn't disagree. Her body was screaming for release as her legs convulsed from the overload of pleasure. Something about being dominated like this by Syndra turned her on immensely. Perhaps it was because she was generally the dominatrix in most of her sexual encounters. Perhaps it was because the aphrodisiac was scattering her mind and desires. Perhaps she was a just a true bitch deep down. It mattered not, as she was using every ounce of her willpower to resist the urge to cum, but even that seemed less and less possible with every passing second.

Evelynn realized that with the current position of her pussy if she were to cum right now, not only would she lose, but it would all land on her face, as her womanhood was positioned directly above her own head. Syndra must have realized this too, as a wolfish smile overtook her features and she said, "Cum all over yourself like the slut you are."

This prospect terrified her but also… strangely enough… aroused her _even_ more, to levels she thought were literally impossible. She didn't know what it was, but the prospect of being forced to orgasm all over herself by another sent her mind into a blissful haze of desire. She _wanted_ it.

Syndra continued her tandem of pussy licking and ass rubbing for a few moments more, until a loud moan ripped itself from Evelynn's throat as her entire body shook. The Widowmaker gave one final look with lust filled eyes at Syndra before cumming, allowing her juices to shower down upon her own face.

Syndra relinquished her grasp on Evelynn as the blue woman's body went limp and lay on the ground, the only sign of her being alive being the slow rise and fall of her chest.

"Looks like you made a mess." Syndra said proudly. "Now come clean up mine, loser."

Evelynn took a moment to gather her mind as it was nearly shattered from her orgasm. Her face was still drenched in her own juices, and although she was partially disgusted by it, she was still extremely turned on. She got to her knees and looked up at the victorious dominatrix, awaiting her "punishment."

Syndra put her hands against the wall, spread her feet, and stuck her ass out towards Evelynn. "Eat my ass until I cum on your face, slut." Evelynn obliged, crawling on all fours towards her before softly pressed her tongue against Syndra's smallest hole. Syndra shook her head and used one hand to grab Evelynn's hair and shove her face between her ass cheeks. "I won, you lost. You're going to eat my ass like a loser, not like a maiden."

Evelynn didn't respond, she only continued to devour Syndra's asshole. She figured if she could make her cum quickly she could at least retain some dignity.

"Oooh… That's a _goooood_ loser." Syndra moaned, enjoying every last second of her spoils of war. She loved dominating people, and what better way was there than to shove their face in your ass?

Evelynn brought her hands to Syndra's rear and played with her ass cheeks as her tongue continued its work, kneading them, slapping them, and pulling them apart only to let them crash back together. Syndra seemingly approved of this as she only pushed Evelynn's head in further. It was getting to difficult to breathe for the Widowmaker, but Syndra's ass tasted so utterly _delightful_ she was willing to ignore it. She sped up her licking and prodding, eliciting more and more moans from the superior dominatrix. She brought both of her hands down on Syndra's ass cheeks, giving them a harsh spank. This sent Syndra over the edge, as she climaxed all over Evelynn's face, sending her own juices to mix with Evelynn's current ones.

Afterwards, she gently shoved Evelynn down on the ground and put her foot upon the Widowmaker's chest. "If you ever want to be dominated again, swing by my place, slut. You can eat my ass any time."

Evelynn offered no response, but thought to herself that she just might take her up on that offer after this was all over.

Syndra walked out of the room and received a robe and a congratulations from Anders, noting her impressive performance. She scoffed, ignoring Anders' praise and replied, "When's my next match?""

"Well, your next match is in a few days, but in just a couple minutes we will have Fiora facing off against Leblanc, if you wanted to watch that one." Syndra didn't respond to Anders, instead she merely walked to the locker room to dress herself and then leave. She didn't care to watch the other matches in this tournament, even if this one was particularly interesting as it would be a Demacian and a Noxian battling against one another. Since their countries had such a bloody history, she was sure there would be a lot of tension and anger in the match, but she didn't care who won. She only cared about who she would have to beat next.

* * *

 _I'll be closing the poll for Evelynn and Syndra now and putting up one for Fiora and Leblanc. As always, you can find the poll on my tumblr to vote and/or comment on this story on who you want to win._

 _Tumblr username: Aelinna_

 _The voting for this chapter was heavily Syndra favored, so I figured it made sense to have the match trend in the same direction. Hope you enjoyed it, and I also hope you're looking forward to next week's grudge match as much as me ;)_

 _~~Aelinna_


	4. Fiora vs Leblanc

**Match 3 / Knockout Rounds / Fiora vs. Leblanc**

 _Witty Title: The battle to see which champion was more broken after their rework_

* * *

Out of all the city-states in Runeterra, none had such a bitter and detailed history as Demacia and Noxus. Ever since the two nations had been founded they'd been at war. In many ways, they were opposites. Demacians valued class and honor. Noxians valued merit and strength. Demacians played by the rules. Noxians broke them. Demacians wanted peace. Noxians wanted war.

So when Fiora of house Laurent found out she was facing a Noxian in her first match, she knew the battle meant a lot more than just some gold and bragging rights. Though the scientists swore these "sexual tests" were held with the utmost confidentiality, it was undoubtable that the eyes and ears of Demacia and Noxus were clued in on them. Spying was one of the few things both of the nations did, and they did it well. And if both the nations were watching, then the battle represented a lot more than just who was the more sexually capable woman. It represented a war between two different ideals. Of Demacian justice versus Noxian cruelty. Prosperity versus desolation. Good versus evil. The winner would bring their country great honor.

Fiora felt the weight of this. If she faltered now and failed, she would be humiliated. Not only as a woman, but as a Demacian, and a prideful one at that. It made her uneasy, knowing so much rested on her shoulders. For this match, she would be carrying the spirit of Demacia. Just as her opponent would be for Noxus.

Which led to Fiora's second qualm with the match. If she was against any other woman from Noxus, such as Katarina or Cassiopeia, she would feel confident in her chances. She had been with a few women before, though they had never gone very far. Fiora had never even touched another woman's genitals before, much less made them orgasm. Regardless of the fact that she was prudent, she still had incredible control from her prowess as a duelist, which she figured would carry over well to the proverbial bedroom. Her drive was her strength. Not only did she desire to be great in everything she did, she desired to win. Her innate thirst for competition was unmatched. She reckoned not many women could stand toe to toe with her in a battle of sexual supremacy if she were giving it her all.

But her opponent was Leblanc.

When she was younger, she heard many tall tales of Evaine Leblanc, the deadly yet beautiful leader of the covert Noxian organization known as The Black Rose. After joining the Institute, however, Fiora learned that those tall tales were more akin to unpleasant realities. Leblanc was as cunning as she was alluring. She could manipulate people to do _anything_ she wanted without even using a hint of her magic.

Not to mention she was probably the biggest sadist in all of Runeterra.

Leblanc was known for her jubilance when hurting people. Not physically, but mentally. Instead of breaking a person's body, she would break their mind, and take unrivaled delight in doing so. Legend has it that she has dungeons full of sex slaves in The Black Rose's headquarters, all convinced to be there by her personally. The very thought of being mentally broken, tied up, and used by her and her soldiers made the duelist shiver.

She knew that she could not lose. Not for Demacia and not for herself. The only option was to win.

Leblanc, on the other hand, was overjoyed when she found out her opponent was Fiora of House Laurent. Of course, she didn't need the gold from this tournament, but she wanted to participate for fun. Breaking people was what she did best, and what better way was there to do it than sexually? The fact that her first opponent was a Demacian made it all the more exciting. She would gain favor with Swain if she won, and it was always a good political move to be viewed in a positive light by him. The best part of the match was not the affiliation of her opponent, however, it was instead who her opponent was. Battling someone like Luxanna or Quinn would be… unentertaining. They were weak. Fragile. Spineless. Fiora, on the other hand, was a very proud woman. She single handedly saved her house from destruction, after all. She couldn't _wait_ to watch that confident demeanor crumble and be replaced by a mindless whore.

The fact that she couldn't use her magic was a bit irritating but it mattered not. Fiora was a prude, through and through. The woman declined a marriage offer from a Crownguard, one of the most influential houses in Demacia, for the sole purpose of not giving up her body. To say she was inexperienced in the art of love was an understatement. Leblanc, however, was a seasoned professional. She had been with men, women, otherworldly beings, and everything in between. She once made one of her subject's cum from lightly stimulating her breasts and talking dirty. Even if the duelist had a more athletic body and physical strength on her side, that was incomparable to Leblanc's years of experience.

The scientist woman informed them it was time to begin so they stripped their clothes off and entered the room. Leblanc was pleasantly surprised by Fiora's… assets. The woman always hid them under armor and cloth, and since she seemed so uninterested in anything sexual, Leblanc always assumed her body wasn't easy on the eyes. But she was wrong. Her breasts were plump and shapely, larger than average but not overly so. Her stomach was toned and fit, not necessarily the pinnacle of attraction but alluring in its own way. Her ass was bigger than she had imagined, but seemed firm and athletic nonetheless. She had long, soft legs that complimented her body and rounded her appearance out. The Deceiver could feel her mouth watering in anticipation. She was going to enjoy this.

Fiora, on the other hand, knew what to expect when Leblanc removed her garments. The woman practically walked around with her breasts out. Her thighs were thick in all the right places, and her ass was a thing of beauty. Her aura was always so dark and seductive, but now that she was stripped naked it seemed doubly so. She said nothing to Fiora, much to her surprise. She assumed The Deceiver would be using her words often, as she was known for her expertise in manipulation. Instead, she merely locked her eyes on Fiora and her body, like she was studying her. It was unnerving, but Fiora regained her composure as she entered the testing chamber. This was her match to lose. And she would not disappoint her nation and herself, no matter the cost.

Before she knew it, the buzzer sounded, and Fiora slowly made her way towards Leblanc, taking small, cautionary steps. Leblanc merely stood still, with her legs parted and a hand on her hip.

"You don't have to be so careful, girl." Leblanc said, her condescending tone chipping away it Fiora's temper. "I don't plan to fight back."

Fiora was momentarily confused and doubted her opponent's words, but as she got closer and closer the Deceiver truly showed no signs of fighting back.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fiora asked. She knew this was a trap. It had to be. There was too much on the line for her to throw the match.

"I told you. I'm giving you a headstart. I want to see what you can do." Leblanc put a hand on the back of Fiora's head and gently brought her to her knees. "Now be a good girl and service me."

Fiora was hesitant to begin. Her position was somewhat vulnerable. Being on her knees, with her head positioned directly in front of a standing Leblanc's womanhood, she was defenseless to a counter attack. She also had never pleasured a woman… down _there_ before. It was embarrassing to even look at her opponent's southern lips, but, steeling her resolve she did as instructed. She brought her tongue to Leblanc's pussy and licked away.

Leblanc giggled. "You're inexperience is pretty evident, y'know?"

Fiora only brought her eyes up and glared in response.

"Still, it does feel pretty good, I suppose." Leblanc said. "Guess that aphrodisiac does work."

Leblanc kept her eyes trained on Fiora's as she continued being eaten out. The Duelist was very conservative at first with her servicing, but as she gained more confidence and as the aphrodisiac kicked in more her tongue's ministrations became more rabid and animalistic.

Leblanc sighed and stroked Fiora's hair, noting the blush on the Duelist's cheeks and small moans emanating from her mouth. They were tiny; the kind of sound you could only hear if you were listening for it. But Leblanc was. She was counting on it.

Unlike many of the other contestants, Leblanc was a skilled sorceress and mage. She didn't just have an affinity to magic; she was also incredibly knowledgeable on the subject of potions and elixirs. The smell of the particular concoction the Institute was administering during the test didn't remind her of anything she knew, but if it worked like general love potions did, then she had a rough idea of it's side effects. A love potion often increased the user's libido to maximum levels. Not only would it increase their desire for sex, but also the pleasure they derived from it.

Not many were aware of this, but experiencing pleasure from sex wasn't something that happened just to the person on the receiving end. Leblanc had discovered long ago that, for instance, during oral sex, both the receiver and the giver experienced sexual pleasure, although on massively different scales. The human brain will experience a rush of endorphins if it believes it has succeeded in a task. So, although Fiora was not receiving any stimulation whatsoever, the constant sighs and moans from Leblanc indicating that she was doing a good job caused her to experience sexual pleasure. The aphrodisiac only magnified this. And Leblanc grinned when she saw the Duelist of house Laurent moaning into her clit as she sucked away.

"Ooh…" The Deceiver moaned, her hand still stroking her opponent's hair. This was her plan from the start. She didn't want to make Fiora cum using her own hands. That wouldn't be fun at all. It wouldn't even really be a battle. She wanted to break the woman. She wanted her to cum at her own behest. So she planned for the battle to go this way, letting Fiora please her without realizing her own arousal. All she had to do was hold out. Initially, she thought she would have to fake her moans and approval, but the aphrodisiac was proving to be quite potent. They came out naturally as a blush overtook her own face. Fiora may have been inexperienced, but right now her tongue felt like it had done this a thousand times.

Leblanc felt the first pang of doubt as another lust filled sigh escaped her chest. She was actually feeling quite turned on by this. She needed to move her plan along faster.

"You are amazing, Fiora." She said, making her voice as seductive as possible. The Duelist offered no response other than her continued barrage on Leblanc womanhood. Leblanc reached a hand down and gently brought Fiora's left hand up to her own breast. She didn't usher it to move but instead just let it cup the mound. She released another moan into the air, this one particularly erotic in nature, and, like clockwork, Fiora began unconsciously rubbing her own nipple, letting loose small moans into Leblanc's pussy.

Fiora tweaked her own nipple as she continued eating out her opponent. She didn't even want to pleasure herself but her mind had dissipated into a haze. The aphrodisiac had taken its toll. She was generally so prudent and found these sort of situations unbecoming of a lady like herself but…

Lust had overtaken her spirit. Everything just felt so _good_. Another ecstasy filled moan from Leblanc spurred her on further. Her right hand acted on its own accord as it snaked its way down between her legs. She gently rubbed her own clit, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her own body.

Fiora had tried masturbating a few times in the past. She read that it was good for the body and mind, but it never seemed to please her. No matter how hard she tried it just wasn't enough. But this, this was totally different. Her hand began furiously fingering her own pussy as she let loose a moan into Leblanc again.

"That's a goo-d g-girl." Leblanc said, a strand of saliva dribbling from her mouth to her breasts. "Fuck yourself for me." She commanded. Fiora seemed more than happy to oblige as her mouth had practically stopped servicing Leblanc in favor of remaining agape in pure bliss.

The Duelist continued her ferocious self fingerbanging. As she neared the edge of orgasm and sanity, her wits returned, but not entirely.

She wanted to stop. She really did. But only halfheartedly. Another part of her mind, the part overtaken by desire, screamed for her to continue. The feeling was simply too good to let go of.

Her eyes watered as they looked upwards to meet Leblanc's. She saw her opponent's face for the first time in what felt like minutes, and noticed the mischievous, conniving grin plastered across her features.

That's when it clicked.

This was her plan from the start. Leblanc didn't want to beat her with her hands but with her mind. She wanted to manipulate her into making herself cum. Like a true bitch.

The Deceiver spoke no words as she looked down at the mess of a woman kneeling before her. Fiora's fingers were still relentlessly assaulting her own flesh and her hand still groped her own breasts. She gently pushed the Duelist's head between her legs once more. "Now finish yourself off, you slut."

A tear dripped from Fiora's eye as she resumed eating out Leblanc and upped her finger's pace. Before she knew it, her body froze up until an elongated, lust filled moan tore itself from her lungs. She sprayed her juices on the floor beneath her and drooped her head, both in humiliation and in an effort to recuperate from her climax.

Leblanc shoved her off her and said nothing.

For a moment, the two were silent, until Fiora spoke, "Get it over with, already."

"It won't be so easy for you." Leblanc responded, turning on her heel and walking out of the room. Fiora didn't understand why she left without making her finish her off, as those were the rules, but she didn't care. Her mental state was broken. Leblanc had deceived her from the start. The worst thing wasn't that she lost, it was how she lost. By her own hand. She brought herself to orgasm, and in doing so, brought endless shame to her house and her country.

The door opened and Leblanc strutted back in with some swagger in her gait.

"I've just talked to Anders and we've worked something out."

Fiora reared her head up to look spitefully at her former opponent. "Will you stop playing games! I expected you to be at least somewhat honorable. Not to gloat and relish in your victory."

"See, we can't have magic _during_ the match," Leblanc continued, ignoring Fiora's verbal jab. "But the rules say nothing about _after_ the match."

Fiora's eyes widened as the gravity of her situation became more apparent.

"So I asked Anders to allow magic to be usable for my prize and… she said yes." Leblanc's grin widened as she snapped her fingers. Golden chains materialized from thin air and wrapped themselves around Fiora's ankles, wrists, and knees. A second Leblanc appeared next to the original and moved to put Fiora on her back.

"My clone doesn't experience pleasure, you see." The mage snapped again and a six inch, purple vibrator appeared in the clone's hands. "But it is excellent at administering pleasure… and pain."

Fiora's eyes widened as the vibrator began buzzing and the clone placed it on the entrance of her womanhood.

"W-w-wait" She stammered, trying to wrestle herself free from the chains but being unable to move. "I've n-never…"

"I know, deary." The real Leblanc planted herself just above Fiora's face and dropped her ass down so her pussy met the Duelist's mouth as they stared eye to eye. "I wanted to be your first." The Deceiver smiled a wicked grin. "Now this can be fun, or not so fun. If you be a good girl and serve me well, I'll make it a lot more tolerable of an experience."

Fiora gulped, and, upon seeing no better options, began sucking, nibbling, and licking Leblanc's womanhood. The clone unexpectedly inserted the vibrator an inch into Fiora's vagina, making her gasp in shock.

"That's not good enough." Leblanc said. "Do a better job. I haven't had a good orgasm in days."

Fiora became more ravenous, lickling Leblanc's pussy like her life depended on it. The Deceiver played with her own breasts and pinched her nipples.

"OooOh… That's better. I'll reward you for it." The vibrator inserted itself three more inches into Fiora, prompting a scream/moan from her. Her legs shook in their restraints as she was desperate to escape, but she had to admit… deep down, it felt _good_.

Leblanc removed a hand from her breast and brought it to her own ass, squeezing it for good measure. "I'm almost there. Don't you want to make your new master cum?"

Fiora emphatically nodded her head, her mind losing all sense of reality as her new and only goal became to please Leblanc.

The clone shoved the entire length of the vibrator into Fiora. Tears slowly escaped her eyes and slid down the side of her face. Leblanc giggled at the sight of this and continued gyrating her hips onto Fiora's mouth, effectively grinding on her face.

Fiora's moans and slurs were all incoherent as the clone pounded away relentlessly at her pussy. Her servicing of Leblanc became more sloppy as well, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed more aroused now than before.

"Nnggh- Just a little more…" Leblanc said, her eyes slowly glossing over as she new her climax was approaching. "Ooh!"

Leblanc's orgasm erupted from her pussy and showered Fiora in juices. For a moment, Fiora continued eating her out, completely ignoring her orgasm, until Leblanc snapped her fingers and the chain and clone disappeared. She stood up and grabbed Fiora by the chin, staring deeply into her eyes.

"From now on, you are mine."

With that, she left, leaving behind a bewildered and still aroused Fiora.

* * *

Anders and the crew were left slack jawed after witnessing the match. It had been the oddest so far. Not only did Fiora make herself cum, but Leblanc essentially dominated her in the prize round, in both body and mind. They collected data, though, as it was their job and pressed on. Anders checked her clipboard and saw that the next match would feature Diana and Leona.

"These matches sure aren't getting any duller…"

* * *

 _hihi_

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's considerably longer than usual. I'll be taking down the Fiora vs. Leblanc poll and putting up the Diana vs. Leona one._

 _For those who care, Diana and Leona's lore, as well as xdisturbed's story about them, are what heavily inspired me to write this story. I've been looking forward to this match ever since I wrote chapter 1, and I'm so excited they are next up on the chopping block. Of course, I know who I want to win, but that's a secret, and I don't mind if the other character wins. The poll will be on my tumblr, as always, for which the username is the same as my name on this website and has the same avatar. You can also vote in the comments. This one means a lot to me, so be sure to vote with your heart 3_

 _Also also, the reason I put some magical elements in at the end of this chapter was because I read a review that suggested it. I'm definitely okay with making this story more kinkier with magical elements, especially as the matches go on and the stakes get higher. Anyways, if you have an idea, let me know! You never know if it might make it into the story._

 _Finally, I think I've got my schedule worked out to where I can update every Sunday. I can't guarantee this'll always happen, but for now, that's when you can expect new chapters._

 _That does it for me. Thanks for reading._

 _~~Aelinna_


	5. Diana vs Leona

**Match 4 / Knockout Rounds / Diana vs. Leona**

 _Witty Title: Solar Sex and Lunar Love_

* * *

To say that Diana and Leona were archenemies was a massive understatement.

They had a history stretching far back into childhood, when they shared a home atop Mount Targon. There they endured many hardships and developed a close bond. The duo trained with the warrior templars of the Solari and eventually became incredibly skilled, matched by only one another. Due to this, their friendship waned and a rivalry took its place. Still, they had a degree of mutual respect for one another, and were personally involved in more ways than one. They even had intercourse on more than a few occasions, but purely for the sake of pleasure. There was no real connection between them, or so they told themselves. Their love making usually consisted of a frustrated battle for dominance with no real winner, much like their sparring sessions. Regardless, they had known each other for a long time, and although they were often highly competitive with one another during their time at Mount Targon, they were still close.

That all ended when Diana slaughtered the Solari's elders in a fit of rage.

Leona spent years tracking her down until she found her at The Institute. Just when she thought she finally had the heretic in her grasp she was blocked by the League's rules. So she joined alongside her. If she couldn't kill Diana, she would at least assert her superiority.

The two may hate each other, but their mutual thirst for retribution was less about murder and more about competition. In many ways, they were equals. None could wield the power of the sun like Leona, nor could any hope to master the arts of the moon as Diana had. Every battle, every match against one another represented something more than just seeking revenge. It represented a clash of ideologies that would inevitably only leave one standing: either the Solari or the Lunari.

Regardless of all the bad blood, the two still had sex. Even now, during their days as champions at The Institute. Sex was a natural part of every person's life, and they were no exception. Without it, most would be driven crazy, and it was merely a fact that they knew each other's bodies better than any other. It wasn't romantic; the two didn't make love, rather, they had messy, aggressive sex. Filled with lust, contempt, and hidden attachment.

It was for this reason that upon seeing their matchup in the tournament they had a silent agreement for the strapon.

It was an instrument of pleasure they seldomly used in their sexual excursions. Not because they didn't enjoy it, but because they could never agree on who would wield it. It spent more time being fought over than being used. It was silverish in color, and boasted an impressive seven inch long shaft with a two inch girth.

As soon as they understood the rules and stakes of this tournament, though, they knew there would be no better time to utilize it. The winner would earn the privilege to dominate the loser with it, and have the right to use it at their discretion in any later sexual expeditions. They both knew which hole it would be filling as well, and it wasn't going to be the less painful of the two.

Needless to say, there was quite a bit on the line.

After they removed their armaments and bodysuits, and they felt the cold air in the room tickle their naked bodies, the pressure began mounting. The next few minutes were crucial, not only for the sake of their pride, but also to settle a score that had been building for over a decade.

The two wordlessly stared into each other's' eyes, neither refusing to blink as the counter began ticking down from ten. Leona recalled the past as she stared at Diana's form. Not many knew that the well endowed, confident, terrifying woman that was the Scorn of the Moon used to be a frail, sickly orphan with nothing to live for until the Solari found her roaming the peaks of Mount Targon alone. Leona remembered when they first brought her back. Her small, weak body was barely able to stand and sickness had enveloped her. They thought she wouldn't live, but Diana was nothing if not defiant. She soon overcame her sickness and began sparring and learning. Before long was nearly as strong as Leona and a hell of a lot smarter. It was only natural that their lives became intertwined. She wished the past hadn't happened, because somewhere deep down she still loved the younger version of Diana. All those nights of sharing a bed made her develop deep seated feelings that she still could not shake for the life of her. But this wasn't about feelings, or love, or reminiscing on the past. This was about Diana's punishment. Not only for her crimes against the Solari, but also for playing with her heart. And she would make sure that punishment was paid in full.

As the counter reached zero Leona bolted into action, charging and wrapping up her counterpart by the waist and bringing the both of them to the ground. Her hand slithered down Diana's abdomen to her womanhood and began gently stimulating it, while she remained mounted firmly on top, not allowing her adversary to counterattack.

Diana tried to grope opponent's breasts, but it was futile. Leona had her arms pinned down with her side and was restricting her movement. She hadn't expected her to be this aggressive but it did not perturb her. Though The Institute had quite a few more rules, the two of them had been doing a form of this act called "sexfighting" for a long time. When they normally had sex, they didn't fight for the other to orgasm first per se, but they did struggle with dominance and control. Leona always started strong, but she would often wear herself out too fast. Although her own pleasure was much more intense due to the aphrodisiac, Diana knew she just had to bide her time.

When they were younger things often went this way, too. Leona would grope Diana in broad daylight when she was horny, eliciting an annoyed hiss from the Lunari. But, no matter how much Diana tried to play hard to get, she always gave in. They would slinker off to wherever was available, a closet, an empty room in the sparring arena, or even the woman's room in the main hall, and have frustrated, animalistic sex. Each of them had an alpha personality, so it was only natural for them to clash in the bedroom. They both loved to be on top, to be in control, so they would skirmish for it . Normally Leona got the better of her in the beginning. She always knew _just_ the right way to tweak her nipples. But, as time wore on, Diana almost always finished it. She knew that eventually Leona would leave her ass vulnerable. And that was her weak spot.

"Oohhh…" Diana moaned as Leona inserted a finger into her dripping womanhood. She slowly pushed it in and out, and brought her mouth to Diana's left nipple to give it a particularly cruel bite before sucking on it gently. She brought her right hand to the Lunari's other nipple and gave it a small pinch, before rubbing it between her thumb and index finger.

A blissful heat radiated from Diana's chest as her rival pleasured her. Leona's fingers did _wonders_ to her pussy and her nipples were receiving their fair share of attention. She could tell how much Leona wanted to win this by how fervently she was attacking. Her mouth sloppily lapped at her nipple while her hand pounded away at her pussy. If she wanted to, she could lean her head back and enjoy a nice trip to orgasm lane.

But she didn't want to enjoy a nice orgasm. Not yet. She wanted to win first.

Gathering her strength despite the immense pleasure, Diana pushed Leona off of her by thrusting her entire body upwards, causing the Solari to topple onto her back. Diana leapt like a jungle cat and landed on top of her opponent. Now with the advantage, Diana brought her own fingers to Leona's pussy and wasted no time in inserting them. Leona emitted a lewd moan and Diana promptly used her other hand to cover the Solari's mouth, stifling her voice. She knew the Solari always had a soft spot for some light BDSM.

"You like that, don't you?" Diana whispered into Leona's ear, before giving it a gentle lick. Leona's eyes rolled to the back of her head as white hot ecstasy shot through her entire body. "It's just like old times. Let me please you, Leona."

Leona couldn't do much other than accept Diana's offer. The Scorn of the Moon rubbed her naked breasts atop Leona's body, running them up and down, from her neck all the way down to her waist. The sensation was euphoric, feeling Diana's large, fleshy mounds massage her body. When their nipples touched she felt a bolt of electricity shoot up her spine. The Lunari suddenly paused, and Leona's gaze met her out of confusion, she ran her entire tongue across her nipple. Sensually and painfully _slowly_. They never broke eye contact as she did this, and Leona's mouth fell agape from pleasure, though no sound came out, as if she was trying to moan but didn't have the strength to do so.

Leona always liked it slow. She liked eye contact. She liked to be constricted. Diana knew this from their time together at Mount Targon. They were probably the only two people in this world that knew what made the other one feel good.

Using her knowledge, Diana never broke eye contact, and Leona couldn't resist keeping it. She knew it was just turning her on more and getting her closer to losing, but she loved how big Diana's eyes got when she saw something she wanted in front of her. And right now they were bigger than they had ever been.

The continued assault on Leona's breasts was pleasurable, but nowhere near enough to get her off. Not even Diana's fingering would do that. The aphrodisiac made it feel a whole lot more blissful than normal, but both Diana and Leona both knew where the true treasure was. Leona always had a soft spot for having her ass eaten. She knew she _had_ to avoid that at all cost, lest she be subjected to a quick and humiliating orgasm. Fearing that Diana may make a move for her ass soon, Leona brought her hand to the back of Diana's head and raised it from her breast to just above her face, before bringing her lips to hers. There was evident surprise on Diana's face, as her eyes were wide open, stunned. They hadn't kissed since they were at Mount Targon. Not once. Their sex nowadays consisted of oral pleasure and tribbing, not kissing. But this one… It was passionate and intense. It was filled with desire. Diana felt Leona's tongue exploring her mouth for the first time in a long time and she faltered. She was sucked right into it. Instead of keeping up her assault on Leona's pussy and keeping her pinned down, she allowed her hand to slide right out of Leona's womanhood and come up to hold her face. She shifted her posture slightly to embrace the kiss more, but in doing so took more weight off of Leona. Maybe it was the aphrodisiac taking effect, or the surprise of it all, or maybe, _just_ _maybe_ , there were still unsaid feelings between the two. Diana wouldn't be able to find out the true intention of it any time soon, because the moment she gave Leona an inch of leeway, she took a mile.

Leona used her new leverage to turn Diana on her side and wrapped an arm around her back to keep her bound. As the Lunari struggled to break free, Leona took her other hand and brought it to Diana's lengthy ponytail, before gripping it and tugging down rather aggressively. Diana yelped out in pain and surprise, but her tone held a small note of desire within it. And Leona knew this.

Diana loved to have her hair pulled. As much as she wanted to be the dominatrix between the two, she had a soft spot for being dominated. It was a bit of an oxymoron, but when Leona found out this truth during their time in the Solari, she always used it to her advantage. Now more than ever. She tugged again at Diana's hair while gently rubbing her knee between her opponent's legs, eliciting a lust filled gasp from the white haired woman.

Diana never orgasmed easily, Leona had learned. During their sexual encounters, she always had to on her guard, knowing that if Diana got to her asshole it was all but over for her. But Diana took more… _persuading_ to cum. She had to pull her hair and play with her breasts, sometimes for upwards of half an hour, before that stubborn woman would give in. Luckily, the aphrodisiac was on her side, as the blush that tinted Diana's cheeks revealed her jubilation in the endeavor. Pressing her advantage, Leona decided to use Diana's tactics against her, as she slowly moved her own breasts against her opponents, allowing their nipples to softly graze one another's.

"F-f-fuck." Diana moaned, eyes closed, lip quivering.

Leona brought her mouth to Diana's, but instead of kissing her, merely hovered centimeters away from her lips, letting her cool breath glide over her opponent. "You know you want to cum, baby." Leona whispered. "Let me service you."

Diana moaned yet again, heart fluttering at Leona's use of the word "baby." She hadn't used that word in ages with her, and it brought back so many good memories. The Lunari was torn. On one hand, she wanted to give in. To let Leona finish the job and enjoy a wild orgasm in the arms of the only person she ever cared for. On the other hand, she knew Leona could be faking all of this. The emotions, the words, they could all be a ruse, employed by her opponent to take her off guard. She wanted it be real. Desperately. But she was wise enough to understand the risk. And she definitely didn't feel like getting fucked in the ass by the strapon. She wanted to be the one administering the ass fucking. So although Leona was pulling her hair and stimulating her nipples, she knew she would not cum. Not yet.

Diana found what little strength she had and used it to slip a hand out from Leona's grasp. She moved it to Leona's neck, where she slowly slid it downwards, letting her fingernails trail _tantalizingly_ slowly over the Solari's naked back. Leona must have realized what was happening, as her eyes widened and her posture stiffened, but Diana suddenly embraced her in a kiss, rendering her useless to defend.

The Solari was receiving a taste of her own medicine.

Diana's hand finally reached her goal: the Radiant Dawn's round, plump bottom. She cupped one cheek in her hand and firmly tugged on it, before letting it go and giving it a cruel slap. Leona recoiled visibly from this, and loosened her grip on Diana entirely, allowing her to wrestle free from her grasp. Now unrestricted, Diana roughly turned Leona on her stomach, before seating herself on her opponent's calves. She used her hands to bring Leona up to all fours, effectively emulating the "doggystyle" position, and intertwined her legs under Leona's core, before lightly applying pressure. This move successfully bound Leona from moving an inch away, and, more importantly, gave Diana the beautiful and up close view of the woman's tight, puckered asshole. Diana grinned sheepishly, knowing fully that what she was about to do might bring about the end of the battle, before gently licking Leona's ass, from her taint all the way up to the top of the crack. As her tongue glided across the sensitive skin, Leona let out a quiet mewl of pleasure. It sounded nothing like the sounds she made at any other time during the battle.

Diana continued eating her former lover's ass, making sure to be slow and gentle, just as the Solari preferred. Leona, on the other hand, was fighting every instinct in her body to cum. If she let go, even for a second, she knew a blissful orgasm would paint Diana's face and she would be the loser. And although she was not opposed to being fucked in the ass by Diana, she certainly didn't want it right now.

"Ooooooooooh." Leona body began to shake, indicating her time was near. Diana smiled while doing her work, knowing that within a few seconds, she would have proved her dominance once and for all.

Leona's body was being sent over the edge. Everything just felt so good. And just when she knew she could not hold her orgasm back any longer, she felt the Lunari's grip around her core loosen ever so slightly.

This revitalized her willpower, giving her a few precious seconds of withstanding the Lunari's tongue to wiggle herself free and lurch forwards, away from her seated opponent. The two stood still on opposite sides of the room, both panting and worn down entirely from the match. It had gone on longer at this point than any match prior. They were truly equals, in everything.

Leona slowed her breathing as her libido decreased slightly, and thanked the sun that she had escaped. If Diana had been allowed to continue for even a moment longer she figured she would have lost.

She was not out of the woods entirely though, because the stimulation had put her on edge, where she figured she would remain for the rest of the match. Even something simple, like pinching her nipples, could make her cum if she was not careful.

Diana also felt her orgasm lurking just beneath the surface. In truth, she loved eating Leona's ass. It turned her on to see her rival quivering like a helpless bitch beneath her embrace. And although she had done some real damage to her opponent with the move, she couldn't deny how horny it made herself.

The two slowly crawled towards one another, each nodding a silent agreement, understanding what the next move was. They would end the match on even footing. No holds, no one sided affairs.

Diana and Leona had scissored a few times in the past, and although it wasn't their particularly favorite position, there was no denying that it was the fairest way to decide a winner. Both women had equal opportunity to succeed and fail, and because of such, they decided it would be the best way to determine who won and who lost.

Diana and Leona met in the center of the room and immediately crossed their legs with one another's, allowing their southern lips to meet in the middle. The sensation was heavenly for both of them, feeling the dripping womanhood of their rival pressed against their own. Diana initiated the grinding, as she gently rubbed herself against Leona, causing the both of them to moan out simultaneously. Leona reciprocated her rival's movements, and before long the two of them were moving in perfect harmony, each emitting moans more lewd than the last.

Leona grabbed Diana's hair once and again and tugged on it, causing Diana to nearly scream in ecstasy.

"Playing d-dirty are we?" She said after slightly recovering from the Solari's surprise attack, before reaching her hand down Leona's body and finding just the spot she was looking for. She rubbed her index finger on Leona's asshole, poking and prodding at the small entrance, eliciting a scream similar to her most recent one from Leona.

The two continued, each grinding upon the other with intensity unseen before. Each was using their opponent's weakness to their advantage, as Leona pulled Diana's hair, and Diana massaged Leona's asshole. They both knew that at any moment they could win… or lose.

Leona felt her orgasm coming, and though she was trying to withstand it she knew she could not stop it this time. It buckled to the surface, emanating deep within her abdomen as heat rushed over her entire body, culminating in a…

Leona's orgasm stalled as Diana let out an intense cry of pure pleasure and euphoria. The Lunari shook violently against her opponent's body as Leona gave her one last rough tug on her hair. Diana's eyes rolled upwards as she orgasmed, sending her legs into a miniature spasm while her juices covered Leona's pussy.

For a moment afterwards, the two stood still. Diana's head drooped in defeat, while Leona stared at her opponent's body, stunned that she had won. She was so sure she was going to lose. For the second time in the fight, she was mere seconds away from cumming.

But they only stood still for a moment.

Diana's eyes widened when her bitter rival and archnemesis embraced her in a deep kiss. This one was longing, passionate, and most definitely real. Filled with emotions that had been buried under the facade of revenge and resentment. She closed her eyes and leaned into it, letting her body melt into Leona's embrace. They stayed like that for what must have been an entire minute, each desperately trying to memorize the inside of the other's mouth. When they did eventually separate, they both gasped for air and had little to say, other than Diana's admittance of defeat. "You won, Solari." Diana said, before turning around and getting on all fours, waving her ass in the air to her rival. "Claim what is yours."

Leona smiled at the heavenly sight before her, Diana's perfect backside wagging in front of her, begging to be filled. She picked up the strapon from the end of the room and quickly attached the harness to herself before moving towards Diana to claim her spoils of war.

She placed both of her hands on Diana's pale, perfect ass. "This is mine." She whispered, lathering her spit on the strapon before inserting its cockhead into Diana's tight asshole. "Now and forever."

The pain Diana felt from the strapon was all but moot due to Leona's words. It also helped that she was being gentle, slowly thrusting her hips back and forth as Diana received her false member. She smiled, embracing the sensation, even enjoying it. She normally didn't care much for ass play, but she may have to reconsider it now.

Within a few minutes, the pain was all but gone, replaced with pleasure and something even more important to Diana: meaning. She felt Leona's love; not just in the sense of sexual desire, but in the sense of actual connection. It was something she always knew, deep down, she desired more than anything else in this world. Strangely enough, it took a battle of sexual supremacy to reveal it. For the both of them.

Before long, Leona's gentle probing brought Diana to her second orgasm, coating the fake cock in her slick liquids. Diana flipped onto her back and motioned for Leona to sit on her face. "You may took your throne, my lady." She said, sarcasm and jest evident in her voice. Leona rolled her eyes but happily obliged, seating her ass upon Diana's face.

Just before Diana gave the Solari what she wanted, she grabbed Leona's bottom with both of her hands. "This is mine." She said. "Now and always."

Leona couldn't help but smile at Diana's corniness. She missed this Diana. The one that was mischievous and witty, jestful and free spirited. And she prayed to all the sun gods in the sky that this Diana was here to stay.

Diana licked Leona's asshole, ravenously but gently massaging the hole with her tongue. In response, Leona grinded her ass up and down on Diana's face, moaning in ecstasy from every small ministration the Scorn of the Moon performed. It did not take long for her to cum, and when she did she released a massive, pent up orgasm that nearly covered Diana's entire head in her juices. Not that she minded, of course.

Having finished the match, the two stood up and looked one another in the eyes. Neither said a word. They didn't have to. They understood what had transpired on this day and what it meant for the future.

"You got lucky." Diana said, finally breaking the silence while she grinned sheepishly.

"Oh?" Leona said haughtily. "You think you actually stood a chance?"

"I know I did. I'll prove it." Diana retorted, smile widening from her implication.

Leona ran a finger through her rival's silver hair, admiring its beauty for a moment, before saying, "How about you swing by my place later and we'll find out?"

"I think I'd like that very much."

* * *

 _Hellloooooo_

 _Sorry for updating a bit later than expected. I was so excited to write this that I didn't account for how long it would end up being. Hopefully its length makes up for my tardiness. Also I'd like to apologize for any grammatical mistakes. I'll try to proofread tomorrow and fix them up, but I'm just too tired today. I'm still going to post this, though, because I'd feel guilty making everyone wait an extra day because of my laziness._

 _I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did. A little sad Diana lost (rip the finals dream) but that is the nature of letting the audience decide who wins. It wouldn't be nearly as fun if I made every decision. Plus, Leona's pretty sexy in her own right._

 _I kinda really wanna make a spin off chapter or even series for these two. I just ship them so hard. I love the power dynamic between them and their rocky past. So if you'd be interested in that, let me know._

 _I got nearly double the votes on the poll for this chapter than any other poll prior, which is crazy! Thanks to everyone who participated. As always, I'll be closing the poll for Diana vs. Leona and opening the one for the next match, Akali vs. Riven. I know it's not as hype as this match, but hopefully people still participate. I have some ideas to make it pretty entertaining :)_

 _By this point you know the drill. Vote in the comments and/or go to the poll on my tumblr, which is named: Aelinna_

 _Thanks for reading._

 _~~Aelinna_


	6. Akali vs Riven

**Match 5 / Knockout Rounds / Akali vs. Riven**

 _Witty Title: Blade of the (S)exile_

* * *

When Anders first viewed the bracket, she thought this match would be particularly interesting.

It wasn't because the two combatants had a bad history with one another. It wasn't because their city-states were at odds. It wasn't because they had fiery personalities.

It was precisely because they didn't have any of those things that she was excited. Akali and Riven were pretty much as neutral as neutral got. They were both mild mannered, both politically uninterested, and, most importantly, both incredibly straight.

Contrary to what champions might say, the Institute of War really did know everything about them. They knew of their past, present, and sometimes, even future. Most of the women participating in this test had some sort of sexual history with their same gender. Even if it was a small experience, it still existed nonetheless.

Based on their information (and their information was always sound), Riven and Akali both had _never_ been with another woman, on any level. In fact, they hadn't had many lovers in general. After Riven exiled herself from Noxus she seemingly lost interest in the sport of love, and Akali was always focused on training herself.

They weren't virgins, but of all the ladies here, they were two of the most chaste. That's why Anders was anticipating their match up so much. She was a scientist and it was her job to collect data on what is known and unknown. She, along with everybody else here, already knew that if you took a bunch of lesbians and offered them gold to fuck each other, they'd do it without a second thought. But what about two straight girls? How would they react to having to… please… another woman? Could they? Would they? What would the aphrodisiac do? Would it act differently on them than the others?...

Anders was so engrossed in her thoughts she failed to notice the both of them stripping down just feet away from her.

Akali and Riven had similar body types. Both were around 5 and a half feet tall, with medium to small breasts, toned stomachs, thick thighs, and athletic asses (though Riven's was a fair bit larger than Akali's). They were built like soldiers. Soldiers didn't need massive breasts and skinny legs. They needed strength and agility.

Riven slowly removed her cloth skirt and tattered brown shirt to reveal only a pair of dull white panties. Akali payed no heed to the Exile's lack of a bra as she herself discarded her green one piece, exposing her naked form for all to see.

Riven raised an eyebrow at the lack of undergarments for her opponent but paid it no real mind. She also liked to go commando from time to time and it definitely was more practical for combat. She gazed upon Akali's bare stomach, noting her impressive abdominal muscles. Slowly, her eyes trailed downwards, reaching Akali's pelvis and womanhood. Riven could feel herself blush; not because she was embarrassed from the sight of another woman's pussy, she had seen hundreds of them when changing with her fellow soldiers. She was embarrassed because she knew in a mere few minutes she would have to… _please_ … this woman's pussy. Although she was heterosexual, she did have to admit it looked rather… nice. The lips seemed smooth, the entrance tight and small, and she had a small, trimmed bush of pubic hair just above it. She never figured Akali as the type to take care down there.

Riven quickly composed herself and removed her own panties, not feeling embarrassed in the slightest. She was used to this, after all. Nudity was not taboo to her. Then again, she never particularly concerned herself with sex and love. She preferred nationalism, and once that fell through, gold. It just so happened that to get the gold from this battle she would have to embrace sex. She figured it was poetic justice.

Akali, as well, really held little capacity for embarrassment. At least in this sense. She would be embarrassed if she faltered during a battle or lost her concentration, but the Kinkou treated the human body and intercourse differently than most cultures, and did not hold them in such high regards. Contrary to Riven, however, she was not embarrassed by the fact that she would have to fuck her soon. It was true that she had never been with a woman before, but she was not particularly opposed to the idea. The opportunity just never came her way. Her only consistent sexual partner throughout her life had been a man with eyes so red you could mistake them for blood, but even they engaged in sex infrequently nowadays. She just wasn't a sexual being.

But she viewed this as just another challenge. Another hurdle to overcome. She, like everyone else here, wanted that gold. She could use a lot of it to help rebuild her order and formulate some much needed infrastructure. She didn't know Riven's reasons for participating nor did she care. She didn't harbor any ill will towards her either. In fact, she respected Riven quite a lot. She was always one of the more difficult opponents she faced on Summoner's Rift.

Riven knew of Akali's ninja training and feared her unwavering discipline. The woman never gave up, no matter the circumstances. How could she ever hope to make her orgasm? Still, she figured the ninja had never faced a challenge quite like this before, and hoped her inexperience would be her undoing.

The two entered the room, stood opposite of each other, and closed their eyes as the counter began counting down. Anders looked with great interest from beyond the glass, noticing a graphic on her right indicating the aphrodisiac's administration through the vents. The two woman's libido levels were nearly zero when they walked in, but after standing in the gas for only a couple seconds that had risen dramatically. She saw the uneasiness on both their faces as the countdown reached five.

When it reached zero, all hell broke loose.

Like an animal, Akali pounced onto Riven, knocking them both to the ground rather roughly. Luckily, neither was injured, so the match continued without a hitch.

Riven looked up at her assailant with surprise, only to find her opponent with glossy eyes and blushed cheeks. The ninja planted a firm kiss on Riven's neck, sucking and nibbling at the skin, while she groped her tanned breasts.

Riven let loose a small sigh of satisfaction as she returned the favor, gripping Akali's backside and playing with cheeks, squeezing them, slapping them, and pulling them apart. She rolled Akali over and took up a dominant position on top, squeezing the Fist of Shadow's nipples rather forcefully, eliciting a moan infused with both pain and pleasure from her opponent. Akali laid on her back, enjoying the service but also giving out her own. She slipped her leg between Riven's and brought their pussies together, before grinding ravenously up and down her opponent's pelvis. She was confused at her own… savagery. When she did have sex, it was generally slow and methodical. Not like whatever this had become. She knew not where her lust had come from, nor how it had completely overtaken her spirit. She didn't even know _how_ to have sex with a woman, yet her body acted on its own. Doing whatever felt right. And what felt right was having dirty, unabashed, hardcore sex with the Exile.

Riven fervently accepted her adversary's challenge, propping herself up to a kneeling position and slamming her pussy into Akali's. She had never known pleasure like this. It shot through her veins, making her moans ring throughout the entire room, perhaps even the entire building. Her head reared back in ecstasy as they continued scissoring, her body _desperately_ begging for release. As odd as it was that she was suddenly so attracted to Akali, she had no intentions of cumming. Not yet, at least. She wanted to fuck her silly first. It was strange, feeling so aroused. She did not consider herself a sexual being in the slightest, but the aphrodisiac must have done quite a job, because her hormones were flaring and her desire was at an all time high. So she pressed on, riding both Akali and waves of pleasure as she tried to hold out.

Anders was absolutely befuddled.

Truthfully, she had no idea how two straight women would react to the aphrodisiac. They didn't have time to fully test it… and most of the tests were with only one subject. Her best educated guess would be that they would feel the effects, but to a lesser extent that the bisexual or homosexual women.

How wrong she was.

Akali and Riven were actually _more_ aroused than any other women had been in the previous matches. And it showed. The two were going at each other like animals. Biting, clawing, scratching, all the while slamming their genitals together in what must have been a euphoric tempo. She never expected two of the most reserved people in the tournament to end up being two of the most horny. She smiled and figured further testing had to be done.

The two women had switched positions, with Akali having Riven pinned underneath her, her ass cheeks seemingly enveloping the Exile's entire face. Riven seemed content with this, as she lapping voraciously up and down Akali's ass crack, licking her pussy and asshole, it didn't really matter to her. Akali, on the other hand, reached her arm across the Exile's body and inserted two fingers into her pussy, causing Riven to moan into her ass. Akali grinned and slammed them in and out, all the while enjoying the makeshift throne that was Riven's face.

It seemed both women didn't even care that much if they orgasmed, as they both were practically trying to get themselves off. Akali grinded her ass up and down on Riven's face, smothering the woman, but also making her job a hell of a lot easier. Riven's legs thrust upwards every time Akali's fingers went deep, making it easier for her to reach her g-spot. Anders noted that this seemed less like a competition and more like actual sex, which was… intriguing, to say the least.

"Akali…" Riven mumbled from underneath the Fist of Shadow's bottom. "I feel like I've gotten to appreciate your ass, but you haven't gotten to appreciate mine."

Akali said nothing, only nodding in response before getting off of her competitor and sitting down a small distance away with her legs spread open. Riven understood what she wanted, and got to her feet before slowly backing herself, and her ass, up to Akali's face.

She stood directly between Akali's legs, bent over and rubbing the shadow ninja's pussy, while her ass and pussy was eaten zealously from behind. Akali greatly enjoyed Riven's decently large behind, shoving her head between the cheeks and greedily licking all that she could find. She could tell she was doing something right, at least if Riven's moans of pleasure were any indicator. She herself was feeling pure bliss, as well. Riven may have been a bit distracted, but her fingers still did wonders on Akali's pussy. She rubbed her clit with purpose, stimulating it in all the right ways.

Both of them were dangerously close to orgasm. Akali could tell Riven was on the edge just from the way she slid her hips up and down on her face, and Riven could tell Akali was going to cum soon from the moans she cooed between her ass.

Suddenly, Akali switched positions and roughly took Riven to the ground again. The ninja laid on top of her, a thin veil of sweat glistening off both of their bodies. Riven sighed from the sensation of Akali's nipples rubbing against her own. Akali forcibly gripped Riven's chin and planted a firm, messy kiss on her lips, asserting her dominance by exploring the Exile's mouth with her tongue. She was going to grind her leg against Riven's sex, but found she didn't need to, as Riven was already grinding her pussy against Akali's lower thigh. She also did the same, grinding her womanhood against Riven's leg, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body.

Akali separated her lips from Riven's, leaving a trail of saliva between the two that dripped onto Riven's breasts. Akali noticed this and used it as lubrication, rubbing her opponent's nipples vigorously, before pinching and rolling them between her index finger and thumb. The Fist of Shadow spit on them to make them even more wet while she continued her ministrations.

"Ooooh." Riven moaned, perfectly happy to let Akali continue her work. All thoughts of winning had gone out the window for her; her mind and competitive spirit had dissipated into a lust-filled haze. She figured Akali was in a similar state, as they both continued grinding on each other like animals, with no regard to the competition. They weren't even battling anymore. They were just fucking each other.

Riven bit her lip as she continued humping Akali's leg, feeling a warmth in her chest. With a final swing of her hips, she released a loud, lewd moan, that echoed so loudly the champions in the waiting room heard it. Her orgasm covered Akali's thighs in juices as her mind entered nirvana.

Akali neither cared nor noticed that Riven had cum, instead she only kept grinding her pussy against Riven's leg, feeling her own orgasm near approaching. She noticed the Exile's mouth wide open, with her head reared back in an "o" face. She took this opportunity to plant a messy, wild kiss on her lips. That was the straw that broke the camel's back, as Akali's legs seized up and her own juices went flying onto Riven's thigh. She moaned lewdly into her opponent's mouth, enjoying the bliss and indescribable pleasure that was an orgasm.

But they didn't stop.

Their dry (well, wet at this point) humping continued, as Riven slightly bit Akali's breast. They only seemed spurred on further by their own orgasms, as if it had only aroused them more to make each other cum.

Anders genuinely didn't know what has happening. She stood there, pen in hand, mouth agape, behind the class, absolutely dumbfounded. Every other match up to this point had ended when the two contestants climaxed, but these two straight women were still fucking each other. None of it made any sense.

Riven and Akali seemed intent to stay there indefinitely, but a group of the Institute's security division came in to escort them away. The room was needed for the next match, Morgana versus Sona. Anders had told security to bring them to one of the girls' apartments, as she was sure they'd want to spend a bit more time together today.

* * *

 _This one was fun to write. Also I'm pretty sure I just made Akali and Riven lesbians. Lmao._

 _I wanted them to be straight (at least at the beginning) because it seemed a bit unrealistic for every champion in the tournament to be a lesbian. But they'll all end up there eventually ;)_

 _As always, I'll close the poll for Akali vs. Riven and open the new one, which is Morgana vs. Sona. I'm suuuper excited to write this one. Big breasts and bigger attitudes incoming. Also, I'll be opening an anonymous survey to figure out what you all would like to see in the future of this series. It feels like I started it yesterday, but we are almost done with the knockout rounds and into the quarterfinals, which is nuts. As the matches begin to have more pressure around them, I want the stakes and punishments to get bigger too. The more that's on the line, the funner it is. So anyway, if you have anything you'd like to see, (strapons, interludes, threesomes, etc.) let me know in the survey. As per usual, the links to all things important, such as the survey and the poll, can be found on my tumblr, to which the username is: Aelinna_

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This story picked up a lot of steam once I published chapter 5 which was a surprise to me, but a pleasant one at that. I hope I can continue to entertain all of you :)_

 _~~Aelinna_


	7. Morgana vs Sona

**Match 6 / Knockout Rounds / Morgana vs. Sona**

 _Witty Title: Battle of the Breasts_

* * *

Contrary to what most would think, Morgana wasn't particularly promiscuous. She wasn't a prude either, but her sex life had significantly lessened since she found her way to Runeterra a decade ago. She would have preferred to only keep to herself, but, alas, her fingers could only do so much. The Fallen Angel had flings occasionally, usually picking up one of the drunk mortals at the bar to play with for the night, but those one night stands were far and few between. And she cared not for whom they were with. Male or female, they would be suitable so long as they could please her.

Eons ago she had found love. True love. Her sister, Kayle.

It was a love that went beyond sex or appearance, though there was quite a bit of copulation in the relationship. She felt humans had such a warped sense of sexuality, always enforcing taboos where they need not exist. To her own kind, incest didn't exist. In fact, the bond of growing up as siblings often created a more prosperous relationship than any other could.

But, all things must come to an end. Even them.

Kayle had been and always would be the only person she loved. After all these years of separation, through all the resentment and hatred they harbored for one another, she still loved her.

That didn't mean she couldn't fuck other people, though. She knew Kayle did. That harlot, Shauna Vayne, seemingly had her sister in the palm of her hand. So when The Institute requested her to fuck other people for money how could she turn them away?

She wasn't all too confident in herself, however. Though she may have been a mistress of dark arts and suffering, those traits didn't exactly carry over to the bedroom entirely well. And, if she was being honest, she was relatively easy to please. All it took was dirty talk and experienced fingers, mixed in with some breast fondling to usually finish her off. But she had a secret. One she had never shared with anyone other than her sister. Morgana was a massive masochist. What truly got her off was being abused. She discovered this truth about herself long ago. Back then, she had no idea the kind, brave, gentle sister she grew up with was a sadist until they made love for the first time. She could still remember the painful lashes Kayle administered to her rear, or the harsh slaps she received in the face, or the painful twists her nipples underwent. Her ass had been bruised for weeks after that first time. And although she had screamed and wept throughout the entire thing, she could not deny how _outstanding_ it made her feel. She figured her fetish correlated with her being the Mistress of Suffering. It only made sense that her darkest desire was to undergo suffering herself.

Regardless of her warped desires, Sona was just a little girl standing in her way, and although she didn't particularly find it sexy to hurt people, taking that girl's innocence from would be entertaining. Her bright demeanor reminded her of her sister far more than she wished to remember, and for that, she would pay. The Fallen Angel couldn't wait to get her hands on, or rather, in the Maven of the Strings.

Sona had many misconceptions surrounding her, as well. For starters, she wasn't _entirely_ mute. It was true that she couldn't verbally speak, but her propensity for magic allowed her to telepathically communicate to those close with her. Not close in the sense of proximity, but close in the sense of intimacy. And, as sex was a very intimate act, she figured she would have no problems communicating with Morgana.

There was just one other little detail people seemed to get wrong about her. Many thought Sona was a quiet, prudent woman, who kept to herself and had no interests in sexual relations. In reality, she was probably the biggest sexual deviant in the whole League. It was true that she often did keep to herself, but only because she knew how to please herself best. The woman was unbelievably kinky, with ropes and whips adorning her bedroom walls and bondage devices scattered along the ground. Many of the champions felt anxious when they announced this test, but she only responded with quiet delight. Edging was something she did daily, _hourly_ even, and this was essentially one large edging tournament, seeing who could outlast their opponent.

She had lovers, too, though they were infrequent. People often couldn't… handle her methods. She recalled a time not long ago when she had seduced Soraka and lured her back to her room, only to subject the former celestial being to fetishes she knew not even existed. Ever since, Soraka couldn't get off without copious amounts of candle wax and ball gags. And although she visited Sona for some _catching up_ occasionally, the sex was too mentally taxing to engage in frequently.

The men Sona had been with… well, they had never come back for more. She figured her techniques scared them off, but she didn't mind. Sona thought the female body was spectacular, after all. Women had so many things to touch… or tie up. So many sensitive areas, so many places to poke and prod to elicit moans and screams aplenty. Just the thought of being able to dominate all the women in this tournament made her very, very wet. She would never get the chance to fuck them under normal circumstances. Luckily, these weren't normal circumstances.

Sona was ecstatic for this match to begin. She knew the other women counted her out as soon as they saw she was participating, and she couldn't wait to show them how much of a slut she could be.

After Anders walked them into the room they began stripping. Sona removed her blue dress first, chucking the big thing off of her body like it was weightless. This revealed her undergarments, a black bra struggling to hold in her D cup breasts and a black thong to match. On her legs was a pair of black stockings that did little to hide her supple, thick thighs.

Morgana raised an eyebrow at the rather… cavalier appearance from her opponent. "I didn't know you hid such illustrious clothing underneath that dress, Sona." She muttered. The Maven did not respond, instead she merely smiled and stood still with her hands on her hips and eyes planted squarely on Morgana's chest, waiting for her adversary to disrobe herself. The Fallen Angel ushered herself along, removing her top to reveal her own breasts, rivaling Sona's in size. Her pale skin contrasted with the purple color of her nipples, and Sona had to hide her delight when she noticed the horizontal piercings running through them. Morgana continued undressing, clearly not fazed by her apparent nudity. She yanked her tattered skirt off, making sure to provide a show for Sona by arching her back and sticking her ass out. It fell to the ground harmlessly and she stepped out of it, revealing a purple G-string that hugged her hips and left little to the imagination. Morgana made sure to turn around when she slipped it off, letting Sona gawk at her heart shaped ass.

Not wanting to be outdone, Sona slowly unhooked the straps of her bra, allowing it to gingerly peel off. Gravity did the rest as it fell to the ground, revealing her pink nipples to the world. Her thong came next, as she reenacted Morgana by turning around and bending over while taking it off, allowing the Fallen Angel to get an excellent view of her shapely backside and pussy lips. She elected to keep her thigh high stockings on, figuring they were just too sexy to let go of.

The two women, now fully nude and ready to mingle, waiting catercorner in the room until the buzzer sounded.

Once it did, Sona and Morgana both made slow strides towards one another. They met in the middle and began with some light fondling and kissing, likely trying to *feel* the other out. Sona's hands found their way to Morgana's breasts, slowly kneading over them. Morgana wrapped her index finger and thumb around Sona's left nipple, slowly tweaking and squeezing it. The two engaged in a somewhat meek kiss, letting their tongues roam free with no effort to impede.

The aphrodisiac was working as intended, but was relatively unnecessary. Sona clearly wanted to fuck the Fallen Angel, as she didn't have many chances to copulate with a god. Morgana, on the other hand, always found the Maven to be quite beautiful, and she was curious what goods she was hiding underneath that modest dress. The two were clearly into it, as they continued their ministrations in the center of the room. Sona began grinding on Morgana's knee, and the Fallen Angel could feel the moistness of her opponent's womanhood.

"Already so wet, little girl?" She said, breaking their kiss for a moment.

" _Just for you, darling."_ Sona communicated telepathically, causing Morgana to flinch. Her eyes studied the Maven's face for a moment.

"You can speak?" Morgana asked, her anxiety rising from this revelation. Sona grabbed a handful of her ass and squeezed tightly, which elicited a yelp from the Fallen Angel.

" _Only you can hear me."_ Sona said, using the hand not currently grabbing Morgana's ass to roughly pinch the Fallen Angel's nipple. Painfully so.

Morgana's eyes widened and before she could contain herself, she let out a deeply erotic moan. Sona took notice of this and grinned, deciding to test her opponent once more. The hand gripping her ass slowly slid up, letting the nails drag painfully across the juicy flesh of Morgana's rear. They didn't break the skin but left red marks on her ass. The Fallen Angel clearly stifled another lewd moan, and that was all Sona needed to see to understand.

" _Oh! This is too fantastic!_ " Sona said. " _You're a painslut, aren't you?_ "

Morgana did not respond, instead electing to take Sona to the ground before she could continue figuring out her weakness. Sona seemingly had no objection to this, she merely smiled as Morgana sat dominantly on her stomach.

The Fallen Angel quickly got to work, rubbing the Maven's clit briefly before inserting two of her fingers inside. She used her other hand to grope Sona's left tit, tweaking her nipple over her thumb repeatedly. Morgana was a bit confused at Sona's reaction. She didn't try to fight her off, she didn't try to break free, she didn't try to pleasure her back. Instead, she merely laid there, a grin on her face and a blush tinting her cheeks, seemingly intent on taking the pleasure Morgana was distributing. Her mouth opened to make the sound of a moan, but no sound came out. The scientists couldn't hear it, the champions in the watching room couldn't hear it…

But Morgana could.

She heard each and every one of Sona's lewd moans. They were loud, echoing throughout her brain continuously. The Maven writhed in pleasure, clearly loving every single second of this.

" _I love it when you touch me like that, Morg._ " Sona communicated in a whisper. Morgana''s fingering became faster, and her groping more intense.

"Only my- * _huff*_ -sister calls me Morg, you slut!" The Fallen Angel said angrily, using all of her strength to push Sona over the edge, intent on finishing her off. She kept up the tandem of intense fingering and breast fondling for what felt like minutes, but Sona never showed any signs of even _approaching_ orgasm. She was enjoying it, surely, but not overly so. Her back would slightly arch every few seconds, and her moans were still in Morgana's head, but it was beginning to feel pointless.

"Why won't you just cum already?!" The Fallen Angel said, eyes flaring in intensity.

Sona giggled in response, before saying, " _I constantly edge myself, Morgana. Everyday. I even wear a vibrator during my matches sometimes. I_ _live_ _for fighting off orgasms. Do you really think you could inflict one so easily?"_

Morgana's eyes slightly widened and her fingers stopped thrusting for a moment. Sona decided to take advantage of this and gently pushed Morgana from her stomach to between her legs.

Both women's pussies were grazing one another in their current state and they knew what time it was. Sona began gyrating her hips, gently rubbing her womanhood up and down Morgana's. The duo both moaned simultaneously, Morgana aloud, Sona only in Morgana's head.

The Fallen Angel often engaged in tribadism with her sister back in the day. In fact, it was their favorite position. Due to this, Morgana felt a small surge of confidence. She may not have been able to beat the Maven earlier, but this was her territory.

Sona, on the other hand, seemed unfazed. She reacted the same way to the tribbing as she had prior, moaning somewhat frequently, but never losing herself in the pleasure. Her thrusts were becoming more intense as they continued, causing Morgana to let out a rather perverse moan.

Sona reached over a hand and painfully pinched Morgana's left nipple, eliciting a shriek and a moan. She continued her prodding, roughly working over her opponent's nipples as her pelvic thrusts only quickened in speed.

Sona was definitely enjoying this. Perhaps too much. She could feel the aphrodisiac setting in now, as the match had been going on for a couple minutes. Every collision between their pussies sent bolts of electricity throughout her body, but she only grinned in response. She had once spent an entire day in bondage, with a ball gag in her mouth and a remote control vibrator in her pussy. Every single time she felt on the edge of orgasm she would shut it off, denying herself from climax. She did it so much it was practically second nature. The Maven had learned how to ride the wave of pleasure without letting it explode.

Still, the aphrodisiac did worry her. The opportunity to dominate all of these champions was simply too good to let slip in the first round. How could she consider herself a dominatrix if she was defeated so easily?

Morgana's head had drooped slightly from the intense pleasure, but she still stood her ground. Her own orgasm was close, but she had been fighting tooth and nail to avoid it, and so far, she was succeeding. She also noticed Sona's moans becoming a bit more intense and perverse, and she saw the apparent blush on her cheeks had moved down to her throat and breasts. The Maven had become unhinged, even if just by a small amount. She had confidence that she could win at this rate.

Sona suddenly flipped Morgana around, shoving the Fallen Angel's abdomen to the floor. Morgana laid on her stomach and breasts, with her legs spread out in a "V" position behind her. It all happened so fast she didn't have much of a chance to react. Sona had climbed upon her back, with each one of her knees finding a place on the floor beside her mid section. Morgana realized how compromising this position was, but the weight of Sona on top of her was too much to do anything about it.

The Maven's fingers trailed past her opponent's bottom, giving a rough, painful spank to the exposed cheek, before gently teasing her asshole and finally, finding a home inside her pussy. She shoved three fingers inside and blasted them quickly, causing Morgana to gasp in surprise.

Her free hand reached underneath the Fallen Angel's chest and, yet again, painfully pinched her nipples. She could feel Morgana writhing around under her, caught between wanting to break free, but wanting to stay there and be dominated. Sona didn't give her much choice, as she quickly removed her free hand from her opponent's nipples and brought them to her shapely behind, giving it rough, cruel smacks as her fingers continued their work. Morgana's mewls and moans were pathetic. A strand of saliva had dripped from her mouth to the ground. Sona relished in her whimpers, taking in the sound of a true masochist. Before long, she could tell Morgana was on the very edge, as her groans of pleasure had turned to pleas.

"P-p-please…" Another moan interrupted Morgana's sentence. "I d-don't want to lose."

" _Oh, Morg._ " Sona said, her fingers coated in Morgana's nectars as she continued her onslaught. " _Just. Let. Go._ " She gave the Mistress of Suffering the cruelest spanks yet, delivering each one with every word she said. When Sona had said the word "go", Morgana released a wail and reared back her head, as her orgasm finally emerged and her juices sprayed themselves all over Sona's fingers.

Sona retraced her fingers nearly as soon as it happened and she brought them to Morgana's mouth, forcing the Fallen Angel to suck on her own juices. Once her fingers were licked clean, she stood up and dusted herself off, before going to a bag in the corner of the room. Morgana still lay there, head pressed against the floor, eyes watering from her humiliating defeat. To a mortal, no less.

She didn't have time to wallow, though, as Sona returned with a variety of instruments. First came the ball gag, which the Maven expertly strapped across the Fallen Angel's mouth. The big red sphere in the middle prevented Morgana from saying anything to protest, not that she would anyway. As loathe as she was to admit it, she knew what Sona was about to do. And she hadn't gotten off _like that_ in a long, long time.

Sona used the copious amount of jute rope she had brought in her bag to begin tying Morgana up. She was honestly surprised the scientists gave her the OK to bring them, but they did say the loser would have to make the winner cum. And Sona only liked to cum under very specific circumstances.

She bound Morgana wrists and arms together behind her back, and then brought her ankles up to tie them to her wrists. It was the classic hogtie position. One of Sona's favorites.

Next, she brought out a black riding crop, and slowly drug it over Morgana's skin, teasing her subject.

Morgana only whimpered into the gag, wishing with all her might that she would continue.

" _What do you want me to do, Morg?_ " Sona said seductively, before bringing a hitachi do her own womanhood, letting the instrument's quick vibrations pleasure her pussy.

"I-I" Her voice was muffled from the gag, but Sona could make out her words. She had a lot of experience hearing people in gags talk. "I want you t-to hurt me."

Sona only smiled, before giving the Fallen Angel a rough spank to the behind. Morgana yelped from the pain, but moaned from the pleasure she derived from it.

" _You like this, don't you?_ " She delivered another painful smack, this time to Morgana's back. " _To be used, like this._ "

"Mmm-mmhmmm." Morgana moaned in approval. Sona continued spanking the Fallen angel a few more times, eliciting more moans. She suddenly stopped, much to Morgana's dismay, until she saw that Sona had retrieved two nipple clamps connected by a chain from her bag. She placed them tightly on Morgana and they began working as intended, pinching the pale woman's areolas so harshly tears began to well in her eyes.

" _You're nothing but a slut, Morgana. You should swing by my place sometime. I can do a whole lot more to you there._ "

Morgana couldn't respond verbally. Instead she just whimpered and moaned into the gag. Tears had begun streaming down her face from the intense pain, but her pussy was already dripping again from all the pleasure.

Sona knelt down and placed her pussy directly in front of Morgana's face before removing the gag. She also discarded her hitachi, prompting Morgana to lick her.

" _I'm close, Morg. Won't you help me cum?_ "

Morgana happily obliged, licking Sona's soft, supple lips with gusto. Sona roughly grabbed Morgana's chin and forced her to make eye contact while doing the deed, and even slapped her face a few times (though not too hard).

Before long, Sona had reached her limit, and, while staring down at her submissive subject, arched her back and released a pent up moan. Her juices showered Morgana's face, covering her more than she could have imagined. Never had she seen an orgasm so big. Sona must have been edging that one for months.

Sona only smiled down at the loser of the fight before getting to her feet and striding away, making sure to sway her hips with bravado.

" _I mean what I said, Morg. You should come by my place sometime. We didn't even get to ass play yet._ "

* * *

 _Hahahahaha._

 _Bet you didn't see kinky perverted dominatrix Sona coming._

 _Thanks for reading. Normally I would tell you here to go vote on the next poll, but I'm gonna be doing an interlude chapter this week, so no need. The match between Ahri and Elise will take place after the next chapter, so I'll open the poll for that one after I publish the interlude. I want to start doing some more interludes and this seems like a perfect time since it's finals week and I have so much shit to do. Making a bit more of a concise chapter will make my life a lot easier._

 _Anyway, hope you enjoyed. If you haven't looked at the survey on my tumblr yet you may want to. I got the whole idea of one of the characters being a "painslut" from a suggestion someone wrote on it. I've definitely been reading all the responses and I'll be incorporating more ideas into the future of this series. You never know if your idea could be next :-)_

 _~~Aelinna_


	8. Interlude 1

**Interlude / 01**

 _Witty Title: Blinded by the Light_

* * *

"Leona! Open up already!"

Luxanna Crownguard generally did not get annoyed. Her overflowing sense of optimism always kept her looking at the glass half full. If she was defeated on the rift she could learn from it. If she was late for a meeting she might make a new friend. Her brother often found himself exasperated from her preppiness and positive demeanor, but she paid no mind to it. Garen was always the brooder between the two, after all. Everyone knew her as the happy go lucky light mage. A person that never forgot their manners, never spoke sardonically, and never lost their temper.

But this? This truly annoyed her.

She had been mere moments away from escaping the council room before a high summoner tasked her to bring a scroll to the Radiant Dawn. She _reaaaally_ wanted to say no, but just couldn't bring herself to do it. So she accepted, and after walking across the _entire_ Institute, she merely wanted to drop off this stupid scroll and be about her day.

But no. Of course things wouldn't be that easy.

For the last ten minutes, she had been at the Solari's door, incessantly knocking to gain entrance. And for the last ten minutes, she had heard no response. What frustrated her even more was that she knew Leona was home. She had asked the ward standing guard in front of this hall if the Radiant Dawn was in her room, to which he told her he had seen her go in not five minutes prior.

Lux banged on the door three more times before releasing a pent up sigh. It had been a stressful week and running other people's errands was the last thing she needed to do to unwind. Her eyes narrowed on the doorknob and, gulping down any doubts, she decided it was time to take matters into her own hands. She was most definitely _not_ the type to barge in on someone, but this was getting ridiculous. Whatever Leona was doing in there, it could wait while she dropped off the scroll.

Steeling her resolve one last time, the Lady of Luminosity gripped and turned the doorknob, storming into the Solari's room before her mind could convince her to stop.

Luxanna Crownguard generally was not shocked. Not easily, at least. Though her carefree demeanor might say otherwise, she had been on the battlefields of enough wars and witnessed enough death to harden her heart. Things that caught her off guard didn't surprise her, they just got her attention.

But this? This truly shocked her.

Leona was currently sitting fully nude in a leather chair, with her legs slightly parted and her eyes closed. Below her naked form was Diana, clad in a revealing orange lingerie outfit complete with adorable cat ears on top of her head. The Lunari was on all fours, with a chain running around her neck to Leona's hand. Her orange panties were pushed slightly aside and inside her pussy was a vibrating orange dildo. Diana's tongue was currently servicing the Radiant Dawn's feet, licking the sole of her right foot with exceptional conviction.

Lux only had a second to process this scene before both of the women's eyes fell on her. Immediately, she felt a blush creep up on her cheeks, and she began rattling off excuses in an effort to not be killed for intruding.

"Well, well, well." Diana said, slowly rising from her position on the floor. "What do we have here? A peeping Tom?"

"Nononononono." Lux said, gradually stepping back towards the door. "I just needed to bring this, uh, scroll."

Diana began approaching, her long legs making large steps despite her slow pace. "Barging in on people is heinous and perverted, Lux."

Lux gulped as she continued backing up, with Diana getting close enough for her to see the woman's stiff nipples underneath her see through bra. Just as the Lady of Light was about to reach the doorway, Diana reached out a hand and slammed it shut behind her, cutting off her only route of escape. The Lunari pressed Lux up against the closed door, her face mere inches away, her leg purposefully between Lux's legs.

"I think." Diana said, her voice just above a whisper. "we need to teach you some manners, little girl."

"I'm sorry for the intrusion!" Lux pleaded. "But if you let me go I swear I won't tell anyone of this."

"What do you think, Leo?" Diana said, her head turning just slightly to make eye contact with her partner. "Does Lux deserve some etiquette training?"

Leona smiled, shifting her demeanor for the first time since Lux entered the room. "I think she does, Dye."

A mischievous grin crept up on Diana's face before she pulled the Crownguard noble further into the room. She shoved Lux down to her knees in front of Leona's sitting form, and the blonde girl could only hang her head in shame and embarrassment.

"Don't pretend to be chaste, Lux. We aren't stupid." Leona said as she stood up on two feet, her nude body just inches away from the light mages face. "Consider this a warning to not enter my room again without permission."

Lux looked up at the Solari with eyes begging to be released from this forced imprisonment, but the Radiant Dawn remained as placid as ever. Diana crept up from behind and pinched Lux's nipples so hard that it made her yelp out in pain.

"If you don't service my girlfriend's pussy with that tongue of yours, I swear I'll rip these things right off." The Lunari said, cruelly twisting the light mage's nipples once again. Lux couldn't take the pain, so she buried her head in between Leona's thighs, her tongue doing its best to please her captor. To her relief, Diana eased up on the nipple pinching, but, to her dismay, began teasing her pussy, gently rubbing just above the lips on her pelvis. She lightly tickled around Lux's womanhood, but never fully committed. The light mage grew restless from this; she _hated_ being teased. Her legs shook in annoyance, and she constantly tried to shift her body to make Diana's fingers touch her flower, but to no avail. The Lunari was simply too fast to be caught off guard.

Lux opened her eyes for the first time since she started eating Leona out and aimed them upwards, only to find the Solari with a smile on her face. This emboldened Lux, seeing Leona experiencing pleasure, and she decided to up the ante. The better she made Leona and Diana feel, the sooner she could escape this prison, so she took her hands, which had priorly been idle by her sides, and moved them behind her to gently grope Diana's breasts, which were laying against Lux's back.

Diana seemed surprised by this but did not disapprove. She grunted and continued teasing Lux, though Lux could tell from her sharpened breaths that she was feeling good from the groping. The Lady of Luminosity again tried to meet Leona's eyes with her own, but found that the Radiant Dawn had leaned forward ever so slightly, and because of such, had her face partially blocked from view by her massive breasts.

All of sudden, Lux felt a pang of irritation. She hated that she had small breasts. Other Demacian noblewomen had large breasts, Fiora perhaps being the biggest offender, and she always felt severe insecurity from her flat chested appearance. Even though she thought her nipples were nice and perky, and her breasts were appealing in a cute way, she hated women with gargantuan tits. And Leona, the women she was currently eating out, had one of the biggest racks she had ever seen.

But... there was another feeling there. A feeling of desire. Of submission.

Maybe it was because Lux had never been with a woman that had such large breasts before that this new feeling arose. She suddenly removed her hands from Diana's modestly sized bosom and stopped eating out Leona. The two lovers looked at the light mage with mild confusion as she slowly rose from her kneeling position to a squatting one. Her head was level with Leona's bust, and her eyes almost seemed to study them. She flicked a nipple cautiously, as if it would reach out and attack her. Diana was about to shove Lux's head back down to continue her work, but Leona held up a hand signaling her to stop. She wanted to see what the light mage was on about.

"I've… always wanted boobs like this." Lux said, lightly tracing the Radiant Dawn's nipples with her index finger. "They are just _so_ big… so plump." Lux courageously groped Leona's breasts, her hands barely large enough to wrap themselves around them.

"Someone's jealous." Diana chided.

"Jealous..?" Lux said, her mouth nearing one of Leona's nipples as her hands' ministrations continued. "More like infatuated." The light mage took Leona's left areola in her mouth and lightly bit down, causing Leona to release a momentary yelp. Again, Diana sprung to throw Lux off of her, but again, Leona held up a hand.

"Do you like my breasts, Lux?" Leona asked, her eyes narrowing on the younger woman.

Lux sucked and bit the Solari's nipple for a few moments more before giving an affirming nod. She removed her mouth from Leona breast and began licking them, tracing all over the two large globes, trying to memorize each piece of skin.

"Dear god." Diana said, her eyes rolling from the almost slave-like actions of Lux.

Lux squished Leona's breasts together, and tried her best to suck on both nipples at once. The action was to little avail, as her mouth was simply not big enough to fit so much skin, but it did prompt a smile on Leona's face.

She was entranced. Never before had Lux felt so utterly… _captivated_ … by a pair of tits. She wanted to sleep on them. Suck on them. Bite them. Lick them.

And she tried to do all of that. Her constant fawning and flattery seemingly entertained the Solari. Diana never appreciated her breasts this much, and it was nice to have them worshipped for a change (though she most certainly did not mind that Diana generally worshipped her ass instead).

Lux suddenly removed her tongue from Leona's left nipple and stared up at her, before quizzically asking, "May I ask… Exactly what were you two doing in here when I came in?"

It was a question she had on her mind since she walked in. The scene was very odd, and Lux's curious nature made it impossible for her to not inquire.

"Diana was giving me my reward." Leona said, gently stroking Lux's hair.

"Reward? What for?" Lux asked.

"For being more of a slut than me." Diana chimed in, irritation evident in her voice as she upped Lux's teasing.

"Nonsense." Leona said. "Diana and I play many games in the bedroom. This one in particular was to see who could make the other one break down and beg to cum first. It wasn't even close; I had her looking like a bitch in heat within a few minutes. Once she asked me to cum, I won, and the reward for winning is anything you desire."

"So you desired… this?" Lux gestured to Diana's orange lingerie and the vibrating orange dildo still inside her pussy.

"The orange was for the color of the sun, to embarrass her as much as I could. I'd say I did a fairly good job, if the blush on her face is any evidence." Leona chided.

Diana growled out of annoyance before shoving Lux to the ground. She took the vibrator out of her pussy and sat on the light mage's face, her ass hovering just above the light mage's forehead. "This ought to prevent any more questions out of you." She said, as Lux had no choice but to lick the Lunari's womanhood.

Leona looked down upon the heavenly sight of her girlfriend riding Lux's face and knew she had to join in. The Solari placed herself down between Lux's legs and began slowly tribbing with her. Diana, whose face had turned even a deeper shade of red from Lux's oral services, leaned over and gave Leona a lustful kiss, exploring her mouth with her tongue as her hands found their way to her lover's breasts. Leona soon did the same, groping and teasing Diana's nipples, as they continued riding their prisoner for pleasure. Lux could only elicit muffled groans of pleasure as Leona continued her tribadism. She was finding it quite difficult to breathe due to Diana's smothering, and whenever she could find a small pocket of air she would gasp for breath.

Lux had to admit, Diana tasted amazing. Heavenly, almost. She had never really had a preference for girls or guys, generally taking a lover for who they were rather than what they were, but this situation may have swayed her opinion. Diana and Leona were a… duo. That was the only way she could describe them. They were in perfect sync, as Leona's soft thrusts were timed precisely at the same time as Diana's grinding hips upon her face. She supposed they knew each other so intimately that they were on the same exact page sexually.

Lux could do little but mewl pathetically as she continued her sweet suffocation under the weight of Diana's ass. She generally did not cum easily, but she could feel a certain warmth building in her stomach, most likely due to Leona's nonstop tribbing. Just as she was about to reach climax, she heard a lewd moan from the Solari grinding on her pussy, and felt Leona orgasm all over her. Unfortunately, her tribbing slowed down dramatically afterwards, likely only continuing at all to keep her somewhat aroused. Despite her mild irritation that she did not get to finish when she was so close, Lux continued eating Diana out, ravenously licking her clit. That seemed to be a weak spot for the Lunari, as within seconds she uttered a moan and unloaded her orgasm all over the light mage' s face.

Diana and Leona both got off Lux and stood up to appreciate their work. There she laid, the proud and noble Demacian, covered in their juices and desperate for an orgasm of her own.

"Leo, should we let her cum? She did break in, after all." Diana asked, reveling in the obvious horror on Lux's face of not being allowed to finish.

"I think we should, Dye, but only from _that_ way." Leona responded, a smirk evident on her face.

Diana lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? You mean it?"

Leona nodded in response, and Diana hurriedly ran to the nightstand and rustled around inside a drawer. Lux had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to be all too pleasurable for her after all, and her suspicions were confirmed when the Scorn of the Moon pulled out two lengthy strapons. One orange in color, the other silver.

"We normally only use these one at a time." Leona said, as she began strapping the false member around her pelvis. "Generally the winner of a game gets to use her strapon on the loser."

It was only now that Lux realized the reason behind the coloring; Diana used the silver one for the color of the moon, and Leona used the orange one for the color of the sun.

How unbelievably cliche.

Before she could protest, Diana stuffed something in her mouth. She could not see what it was until the Lunari finished and pulled her hands away, and was equally horrified and delighted to find out that it was the Scorn of the Moon's panties, soaking wet from all the time they spent on her body while she had the vibrator inside her. She mewled an objection, but with panties in her mouth, it came out as an incoherent mess. Diana turned her on her stomach and pushed her head to the floor, while propping her up on her knees so that her behind stood high in the air.

"It's just how I like you, Leo." Diana grinned. "Face down, ass up."

Leona put a foot on the light mage's back and applied just enough pressure so that she would not move or try to escape. Meanwhile, Diana plunged her seven inch strapon straight into Lux's pussy, sending it as deep as it could go.

Lux's eyes widened and she cried out in pain. Normally people would ease in a member that big, but nope, not the Scorn of the Moon. She figured she probably deserved it, considering that she did walk in on them doing… whatever it was they were doing. Steadily, Diana began thrusting in and out, her ass wobbling up and down from the bouncing of her hips. As her tempo became steadier and Lux became accustomed to the length of the strapon, she found herself enjoying it, probably more than she should have. She was so lost in the pleasure she didn't even notice Leona had taken her foot off of her back, and cared less where she had gone.

Until she felt a saliva covered finger gently rub her asshole.

Again, her eyes widened in fear, and a plethora of protests streamed out of her gagged mouth. She shook her head in defiance. '"Mmph! Nonononononono! Not there!" She cried.

Leona did not care. After enough lubrication, she stood in between Diana and Lux, feeling her lover's body scrape against her back as she vaginally fucked the light mage silly. Diana's strapon continued its pounding, making its way between the parted legs of Leona. The Solari deemed it was time for the double penetration as she gently ushered the cockhead into Lux's ass.

Lux continued writhing with dissent. She had never been fucked in the ass. In fact, she had never done any sort of sexual act with her ass. She just never really thought about it that way. To have her first time be so sudden and without her permission was… terrifying. However, deep down, Lux had a deep seated fetish for being used. To be somebody's, or in this case, multiple people's, plaything. She was always supposed to be so uptight and perfect as a noblewoman, that sometimes she just wanted someone to take her and fuck her till she couldn't think straight.

Well, she was certainly getting her wish.

Leona, thank the gods, didn't use all seven inches of her strapon. Instead she only used about four, gently gliding it in and out of Lux's ass. She continued to spit on the small hole, ensuring there was enough lubrication. The Solari had to admit, she was enjoying this more than she should have. To have her and Diana both be in control was impossible when they were by themselves, but here it was a reality. It turned her on to see her girlfriend fuck another women so recklessly, knowing that the women causing so much pleasure was hers. Likewise, she had a lot of fun taking Lux's anal virginity. She always did have a fetish for ass play, after all.

Lux, too, was coming around. She had stopped thrashing about and complaining, and instead began moaning and riding both of the false dicks. Her eyes, though they had tears in them from the initial shock and pain, had rolled back, taking in every euphoric thrust from the two lovers. She had never felt so completely stuffed in her whole life. If the strapons in her pussy and ass weren't enough, she also had a pair of soaked panties filling her mouth. And she loved it. This feeling of utter helplessness. She always figured these two were doms in the bedroom, but never to this extent.

Her elusive orgasm approached again, and this time neither Diana nor Leona seemed like they were going to preemptively stop and deny her. Lux reared her head back and released a low, almost growl-like moan as her juices covered the strapons. The duo continued fucking her despite her orgasm, and Lux could do little but lay there and take it. Within minutes, a second orgasm came, and then a third.

She lost track after six.

Those two may have been insufferable, but they sure knew how to use a strapon. And their stamina was seemingly endless.

The next day, Lux could hardly walk. Everything was so sore, and her poor asshole had taken brutal punishment escpicially. But she found that all of her pent up stress and anxiety was gone. Vanished without a trace.

And that put a smile on her face.

* * *

 _I apologize profusely for how long it took me to write this chapter. I really don't want people to think I normally take two weeks. I just finished finals last Friday and was trying my best to write as often as I could, but with coming home for the holidays it was hard to find time. Luckily, I'm free from school till next semester, so I should have plenty of time to write now =]_

 _I hope you enjoyed this interlude. I'm not sure how many there will be; I only write one if I have an idea or feel inspired. This one came from a couple of suggestions people had that I merged together. I already have another idea in the works for an interlude chapter involving some sexual slavery, but if you have any other ideas let me know!_

 _Anyways, since we'll be returning to the normal schedule now, I'll open the poll for the next fight: Ahri vs. Elise. I have a sneaking suspicion that we all know who is gonna win, but I'm hoping for an upset._

 _As always, you can vote on the poll which the link for is on my tumblr: Aelinna_

 _Or you can just vote in the reviews. Or both._

 _I'll keep reblogging the suggestions survey just to keep it towards the top of my tumblr so that if anybody has any more ideas they can submit them there._

 _Thanks for reading._

 _~~Aelinna_


	9. Ahri vs Elise

**Match 7 / Knockout Rounds / Ahri vs. Elise**

 _Witty Title: Said the Spider to the Fox_

* * *

 _Slight Disclaimer: Elise will not look like her base model in this chapter, but instead will appear as if she were wearing her blood moon skin. This will be explained later._

* * *

Things were not always this way for the Spider Queen.

Long before the League, and the Institute, and the dark magic, there was once a Noxian known as Lady Elise of House Kythera. Her beauty was matched only by her intelligence, and she soon used the two in conjunction to achieve her goals of power and celebrity. Elise was a seducer and she knew it. Man or woman, young or old, saint or sinner, it mattered not. No one could resist her charm. Despite being from a relatively obscure house and having no real claim to power, the noblewoman leaped bounds ahead of her contemporaries by making strong connections with important people. She flirted or fucked whoever she had to to climb up the ladder. Her thirst for power proved to be her downfall, however, as her jealous husband gave her poison that left her scarred and disfigured. With her beauty gone, so too was her power.

After years of reclusiveness, the young, disfigured woman was invited to the Black Rose, the seedy covert organization taking up residence in Noxus. She accepted, and soon found herself striking a deal with the organization's leader. If she could find a missing relic in the Shadow Isles and return it, Leblanc would restore her beauty.

Of course, she accepted the mission. How could she not? Death was almost assured, as the Shadow Isles were laced with undead spirits and malevolent forces, but even death was a better alternative than her current disfigurement.

The mission, as expected, failed spectacularly. Everyone died, including Elise of House Kythera.

But, Elise, the Spider Queen, was born that day. And her beauty was restored anew. It was really a freak accident. An unlikely coincidence. Or perhaps, a twist of fate. She knew not what forces were at work, and frankly, she had little time to care. All she could recall from that day was the feeling of the spider god's poison running through her veins, and the terrible, unyielding agony she endured as it gave her new life.

The creature had not only inadvertently restored her beautiful visage; it made her even more alluring. Her bust was even larger than before. Her skin was smoother. Her legs left nothing to be desired. Her ass was more shapely. Her face had not a single imperfection.

Aside from the spider legs stemming out of her back, she was, for all intents and purposes, truly breathtaking. Luckily, she quickly learned how to control her new found abilities, and found a way to switch to a completely human form at will.

For a decade she remained in this human form. She did what she had always wanted to do: gain power. Noxus became her stomping grounds as she ascended the political and social ladder with more speed than ever before. The dark magic running in her blood also helped, as anybody in her way quickly met their demise through fangs or sorcery. Her old, seductive nature had turned into a darkly irresistible aura. People were simply drawn to her, willing to give her anything she desired just to have her for one night. And she happily obliged. She loved sex. It reminded her of how powerful her appearance truly was. Even Leblanc, the woman who had started this whole journey for her, caved in to her seduction and gave her body willingly to Elise to do with as she pleased. She could still recall the Deceiver's moans as she was spanked and tied up. It perplexed her that a dominatrix like Leblanc had enjoyed being dominated herself.

But her new beauty came with a cost. It would fade, slowly but surely, as the magic within her was not natural, but more so borrowed. The spider god would restore it, but only after she brought enough sacrifices to leave him satisfied. She did not mind this part of the deal, but it was an irritating caveat.

That all changed when she joined the League of Legends. The high summoners at the Institute were powerful enough to give her total control of her powers, meaning she would never have to visit that spider god again. For a time, she simply enjoyed her time there, living and learning from others and their different walks of life. But old habits die hard, and she soon found herself craving power again. Like a runaway train, her lust returned in full swing. She began seducing summoners and champions aplenty. Dragging them through the denizens of the dormitories back to her room for a night of carnal desire.

She did not particularly consider herself a dominatrix. Not in the direct sense, at least. She liked to be in control, but was not opposed to not having it. She didn't mind chains and whips, but she never craved them. She got off from something else entirely. Her fetish was convincing people to have sex with her. Of course, the sex itself was enjoyable, but she lusted over her ability to control and manipulate others. She could still remember how wet she was when she persuaded Kayle, a literal god, to fuck her. She was _dripping_ before they even got back to her room.

If there were two things Elise loved, it was to be desired and to be in power. And this sexual test being administered by the Institute gave her the option to have both. She had a golden opportunity to assert her dominance over the other women and rise above them, while being desired at every turn. If she could manage to win the whole thing, she would finally have the power she craved.

There was just one problem. She was facing Ahri, who, for all intents and purposes, was virtually a sex goddess.

When she first entered the League, Elise found specific interest in Ahri. The woman was an immortal vastaya, with an unusually large capacity for magic. But her prefered method of spellcasting never involved bolts of lightning or heavenly flames; instead, the fox had mastered the art of temptation. She was capable of forcing a person to fall in love with her in an instant, with the end result usually being that person's untimely demise. Her body was perfection, very much rivaling or even surpassing Elise's. And, if all that wasn't enough, she had been having sex for centuries.

Elise may have lived longer than any normal human should be able to, but even she could not deny Ahri's superior experience.

The fact that the match ended after one orgasm was another problem. Elise was not easy to get off, but not hard either. In fact, Elise believed her greatest feat in the bedroom was her endurance. She could practically orgasm ad infinitum; she did not get tired, nor did she lose interest. She could go as long as her partner could. She would have prefered this contest to revolve around having the most orgasms, not the first, because she was confident she would win that without a hitch.

Still, she was incredibly excited for the match. Ahri was a woman who she, surprisingly, had never copulated with. Elise may have been many things, but stupid was not one of them. She knew better than to try to seduce the seductress herself. And Ahri had never made advances towards her, for reasons she never understood. Nevertheless, as they stood in the testing chamber, staring eye to eye, stark naked while the aphrodisiac slowly did its work, Elise felt supreme excitement.

How often did one get the chance to have sex with Ahri while she had no magic?

Ahri's face remained relatively unfazed as she eyed Elise up and down. She had never seen the spider lady in this form… Normally her humanoid appearance still had those arachnid legs on her back, but her current body was devoid of them. Instead of black exoskeletal armor adorning her body, her skin was smooth, pale, and sleek in all the right places. Her eyes, normally colored red, were a cool blue. Her hair, normally hidden under a carapace of chitin, was draped over her right eye and was a stunning silver color.

"This form is... different." She uttered. Ahri was not confused at her advisary's appearance. She knew what magic was capable of. She did, however, want an explanation.

"I'm glad you noticed." Elise said back, her tone even. "This is my truest form. It is how I looked before I gained my power. The Institute has allowed me to maintain it during the competition even though magic is forbidden, mainly due to some of you being arachnophobic." She extended her arms sideways as she spoke and twirled around, emphasising her body's assets to allow Ahri to garner a better view.

Ahri made sure to soak it all in. Underneath all of the magic and venom, Elise was a beautiful woman. Her breasts were C cups, as far as she could tell, and had moderately large, light pink nipples adorning them. Her ass was soft and full, big but not overly so. Her legs, however, were the real sight to see. Elise's thighs were something of legend, thick and smooth, soft and malleable, all the while seeming like they would be firm if she commanded it.

Ahri bit her bottom lip just slightly, making sure Elise could not see. She did not expect such a test in the very first round. And without her magic, the fox was a bit anxious. She had never had sex without magic before… Having it taken away from her made her feel so incredibly powerless. Still, she reminded herself that she was a being of sexual desire. Her very existence revolved around it. Magic or not, she would show everyone here just why she was so powerful in the art of intercourse.

Elise had been analyzing Ahri the moment she took her dress off. She already knew of the nine tails and fox ears she possessed (which she thought were adorable, if she was being totally honest) but had never seen what was underneath her clothing all these years. She came to regret that when she gazed upon the fox's body. Her breasts were double D's at least, though Elise could not be certain for sure. Her nipples were not small or large, but in fact proportionally sized. They were pink in color, with areolas so beautiful Elise wanted nothing more than to suck on them in that instant. Her stomach was toned, her thighs were stunning, her ass was youthful and bubble shaped.

Ahri had quite the assets. Though Elise already knew that, to be fair. What was more interesting, though, was she had no idea what got the fox off, and she assumed Ahri, without her magic, had no idea what got her off, as well. They were both relatively unacquainted with one another outside of the rift, so it was to be expected there would be some "struggle" before they could really get to the fun parts.

The buzzer began counting down, but neither stiffened or even reacted. The aphrodisiac had already been pouring in for well over a minute, and it was evident just from their appearances. There was a slight flush on their faces, as well as just the _smallest_ amount of liquid gathering between their thighs. Before they knew it, the counter finally reached zero, and just like that, it had begun.

Elise only had to take a few steps to meet Ahri in the middle, and she brought her hands up to the fox's chest to lightly grope at her breasts. Ahri, meanwhile, let her right hand caress Elise's cheek, while her left slowly trailed down the Spider Queen's back. Elise stared directly into Ahri's eyes, feeling a mixture of excitement and anxiety. If she could beat Ahri, surely she would be a favorite to win. But Ahri's eyes showed no fear, and this frightened Elise herself. The nine tailed fox was confident.

Ahri slowly drew her face closer to Elise's, only to bring it to a complete halt when her lips were just centimeters away from the Spider Queen's. For a moment, they just stood there, Elise's hand on Ahri's breast, Ahri's hand near Elise's rear, and their lips dangerously close, until Elise finally broke and closed the distance, embracing the nine tailed fox in a deep kiss.

The two explored each other's mouths, and Ahri's hand firmly gripped Elise's left ass cheek. For a moment, she merely admired how firm yet large it was. She slowly massaged it, making small circles with her index and middle finger, prompting a pleasant sigh from Elise.

Elise had begun ramping up her own tempo, as well. Her hand had stopped groping Ahri's breasts and began performing actions which needed more precision, like tweaking the vastaya's nipple.

"Ooooh." Ahri mewled, her voice trailing off in pleasure. Truth be told, she felt anxious, though she was a master at hiding her emotions, so Elise would never know it. She always had her magic at the ready when she had sex, and one of the perks of that magic was being able to cum at will. In this state, with no magic at all, she felt exposed and vulnerable, though, the Spider Queen didn't seem particularly invincible either. She had begun to lean in more into Ahri's embrace, and her bottom was moving with Ahri's tempo. To have this sort of reaction from only light massaging boded well for Ahri.

Ahri pinpointed more of her focus onto Elise's backside by breaking their kiss and spinning Elise around, before gently pushing her up against a wall. Elise could do little but take it as her face and chest were squeezed up against cold cement whilst Ahri pressed her own body against the Spider Queen's and began grinding her pelvis against Elise's ass.

The fox was slow and sensual in her grinding, briefly teasing Elise by rubbing her pussy onto Elise's backside. The feeling was incredible for the Spider Queen. It only became more pleasurable when Ahri suddenly dropped into a squatting position and rammed her face in between Elise's ass cheeks.

"Hnnnng." Elise tried her best to stifle a groan, but failed to do so. Ahri's tongue went to work as it licked gentle circles into Elise's pussy. Elise could not deny how amazing it felt, not only just the oral servicing, but also the feeling of having Ahri smothered in her ass. It was undeniably hot to her. She decided to cave, if only for a moment, and reached a hand behind to grip the fox's hair, gently ushering her further between her cheeks.

Ahri enjoyed the taste of Elise. She enjoyed her essence. But she far more enjoyed the fact that Elise was already giving in to her temptation. She was not putting any pressure on the Spider Queen to stay pinned against the wall, yet, there she stood. Glued to that wall, with her eyes lolling about and her vocal chords hurling expletives

This position continued for what must have been a minute until Elise finally came to her senses. Just as she was about to shove Ahri away from her, though, she had a brilliant idea.

Ahri felt the world turn and closed her eyes as Elise thrust her ass backwards, causing the both of them to topple over onto the ground.

When Ahri opened her eyes again, she was laying on her back, with Elise's assplanted firmly on her face.

"Are you… facesitting… me?!" Ahri murmured, but her words were muffled from the Spider Queen's rather large buttocks. The nine tailed fox was not only angry that she couldn't make Elise cum in the earlier position, but also because she hated to lose control. And having someone plop their ass on your face during sex is a pretty clear indicator that you are not in control.

"Ahhh." Elise cooed, her hand trailing down Ahri's midsection. "What's the matter, Ahri? Doesn't this feel _good_?" Elise's hand finally reached its destination, and she begun lightly stimulating Ahri's womanhood.

"Oh!" Ahri visibly recoiled from the sensation, eliciting a snicker from her opponent. Elise decided to turn things up a notch, and slid a finger inside Ahri's flower, prompting another gasp from the fox.

"Hnnng. Fucki-ng bitch." Ahri moaned out. Her frustration was beginning to set in. In another other circumstance, she could control how much pleasure she felt. But in this setting, with her magic stripped and her libido increased, she was helpless. She was not used to being so… forcefully aroused, and it was clearly getting to her.

"You know what?" Elise said as she slipped a second finger into Ahri's pedals and continued thrusting her digits in and out. "I don't think I appreciate your tone. Why don't you put that mouth to good use, _bitch_?" Elise made sure to put heavy emphasis on her last word, before quickly sliding her rear up just slightly and shoving her asshole directly onto Ahri's mouth.

Ahri could do little but rim her opponent. What other option did she have? She could not throw Elise off of her from this position and the pleasure from the Spider Queen's incessant fingering was starting to get to her. The only option she had was to lick Elise's asshole and hope to whatever gods were out there that she was into it. Despite the intense and unwanted pleasure she was feeling from the Spider Queen, her tongue acted on instinct. She had done this many, many times, after all. She slowly circled the the small hole with her tongue before giving a few light laps. Once she felt that she had buttered Elise up enough by teasing her anus, she went all in, licking it ravenously and with conviction. She figured if she focused hard enough on eating Elise's ass, maybe she would forget about her quickly approaching orgasm.

Elise only realized after the nine tailed fox began rimming her that it may have been a poor decision to give her the opportunity to do it. She wasn't particularly fond of having her ass licked, but most certainly did not mind it either. Ahri was an expert, however, and she sure felt it. The fox's hands had crawled upwards and took hold of the supple white flesh that was her rear, spreading apart her cheeks to allow her easier access. Her tongue was heavenly, hitting all the right places to send shockwaves throughout her body. Elise's own fingers had subconsciously slowed their pace, as the furious rimjob from her opponent had distracted her from her original goal.

"Ohhhhhhmygoooodnessss." Elise whimpered, her fingers coming to a complete halt inside Ahri while her back began to arch.

Ahri sensed weakness and went in for the kill, diving her tongue deeper inside her advisary's anus. She vaguely heard another course moan from Elise, but still had not elicited that _particular_ moan which would be the sound of her victory.

The nine tailed fox felt irritation once again. She never struggled to make someone cum. Not once. If there was one thing she prided herself on, it was her expertise in pleasing others. Yet, this woman would not give in! She had already had her on the ropes twice and still she was holding off.

Ahri gently shoved Elise off of her and forced her to the ground, her chest against the floor and her ass up in the air. She quickly flipped her over so that she was laying on her back, and the Spider Queen offered little resistance as she was still in a daze from Ahri's ass play. The fox seated herself directly on her opponent's face, making sure to position her pussy directly in front of Elise's mouth, while her knees rested on either side of her head.

"Now who's having their face sat on, you wretch?" Ahri said, malice _very_ evident in her tone. Again, Elise offered no verbal response, her eyes still lost in a sea of pleasure from their previous excursion. Ahri lowered her hips just a little bit further down, gently grazing the Spider Queen's lips with her womanhood, which brought her back to life. Elise's tongue slithered out of her mouth and onto Ahri's pedals, gently servicing her.

Ahri was hoping for this. Though she knew there was a chance she could lose from this position, she wanted to pursue it anyway. If she could not win in a sex fight then she had no purpose in this world. She wanted to be pleased and please her opponent until one of them lost. She reached her hand back, gently grazing it over Elise's nipples and midsection, until finally reaching her womanhood. She entered a single digit inside, then one more, before pumping them in and out. A stifled moan rang out from the Spider Queen, but she continued licking Ahri's pussy. She offered no resistance nor did she try to break free, so it seemed they were both content for the battle to end in this position.

"Oh!" Ahri moaned, surprised by Elise's sudden increase in speed. Her tongue made slurping sounds as it assaulted the fox's pussy. Ahri could not help but enjoy it. She directed her gaze downwards and saw a revitalized, but close to orgasm, Spider Queen. Elise's eyes were a far cry from their previous sex filled state. They were bright and focused, seemingly intent on inflicting Ahri with an orgasm and making her lose. But, Ahri saw her grin was crooked and her lips were quivering. Try as she may, she could not hide that she was close to cumming. To be fair, Ahri was quite close herself. She found her hips bucking slightly from the intense pleasure, and the view was most certainly _not_ helping. Her eyes simply could not tear themselves away from Elise's face burrowed into her crotch, licking her like a wild animal. She could feel the Spider Queen's decently sized breasts wobbling against her ass, the sensation feeling much better than she could have anticipated.

Ahri knew she didn't have much time left before she orgasmed, so she implored desperate measures. Two of her tails snaked their way down Elise's body. One of them stopped over Elise's womanhood, where her fingers were currently at work, and began lightly stroking her opponent's clitoris. The other made its way to Elise's asshole, and lightly prodded at it and teased it. Elise's reaction was immediate, screaming a muffled moan into Ahri's nether region as hey eyes flew wide open in distress.

In truth, Ahri had hoped she wouldn't have to use her tails in this fight. It felt a bit… unfair, since they were practically like extra appendages. However, she knew this was a close fight, and she needed to do whatever was necessary to win.

"Mphmmm- Oh!-Thatfeeeeelsooooogoooood!" Elise's said as her tongue stopped servicing Ahri and instead lolled itself off to the side of the Spider Queen's mouth. Her eyes rolled backwards and Ahri continued her two pronged attack, fingering and teasing Elise's pussy while lightly tickling her asshole.

"Ohmygooooooodness!" Elise could not take any more pleasure, and she released a final moan as her juices jetted out of her pussy, soaking Ahri's hand in the process. Her chest heaved from the intensity of her orgasm. A grin appeared on Ahri's face as she knew she was the victor.

"Let's have some real fun, shall we?" Ahri said seductively, her hand gripping the back of Elise's head and gently ushering her head back to her pussy.

Elise happily obliged, more so than Ahri thought she would have. Her tongue reentered Ahri's womanhood and made long, slow strides up and down, eliciting a satisfied chuckle from the fox.

Sure enough, Ahri's hips began bucking again, riding Elise's tongue like it was a bull. Since Elise was doing such a nice job, Ahri decided to use her hands, which were previously doing nothing, to twist and tweak the Spider Queen's nipples. She received an approving groan from Elise, who continued her good work.

Ahri loved facesitting. Not only because she thought it was a sexy position in and of itself, but because when she got to cum, she got to cover her lover's face with her nectar. She removed one hand from Elise's breast and brought it to her own, though she made sure to continue teasing one of Elise's nipples to keep her happy. She roughly pinched her own nipple and squeezed her own breast. Ahri looked down one last time at her subject.

"Look at me." She said, all malice and competition gone from her voice, replaced with seduction and a hint of tenderness. Elise obliged, eyes opening to stare into Ahri's as her tongue continued lapping at her womanhood. Ahri could not take it any longer; the eye contact sealed the deal. Her body stiffened for a moment before she released a pent up sigh as her juices rolled from her pussy, covering Elise's face in the process. Once she regained her composure, she took a second to enjoy her work, marveling at her opponent's cum covered face.

She embraced Elise with a kiss, tasting her own juices in the process, before standing up and grabbing a robe.

"Better luck next time." She blew a kiss to Elise on the way out.

* * *

 _So I know the introduction to this one was pretty lengthy. I guess I got pretty interested reading Elise's lore and wanted write it in my own style. I prefer having a little plot before the steamy stuff, because I think it adds to the overall quality of the story. But, I do understand the point of view that it can be annoying to trudge through, and that the reason you're all here isn't for my world building abilities. If it bothers you, let me know. I don't think I'll totally remove the rising action from the beginning, but I can definitely tone it down._

 _Now, onto something a bit more controversial. The polling for this chapter was… perplexing, to say the least. For the first few days, it was normal. Ahri had pulled ahead in the voting, garnering I believe somewhere around 35 votes, while Elise only had about 15. I had checked the poll one final time before going to bed, only to find the next morning that the votes had nearly doubled overnight. Ever since the story took off, the average for the last few polls has been around 50 votes, with that number slowly increasing over time. Imagine my surprise when I saw the poll had 100 votes on it, seemingly out of nowhere. Another thing that confused me was when I checked the traffic stats for the story and found that there was no large spike or anything. I think I only had about 200 new viewers to the chapter that day, since I had updated several days prior. In other words, it made no sense for the votes to have gone up so much, because the new readers had barely gone up. The most perplexing part of it all? Every single new vote had gone towards Elise. Out of nowhere, she had gone from about 15 votes to 70, while Ahri had remained at about 35. This raised my suspicions. I could have maybe believed in the poll if Ahri had gotten even a few new votes… but out of 50 new voters, none of them chose Ahri? Not a single one? That did not seem likely. The next night I got about 50 new votes again, and, again, they all went to Elise. The next night? The same thing. This continued until I had well over 250 votes on the poll, with Ahri still only having roughly 35. I got about 200 new votes on the poll within three days, and maybe two of them went to Ahri. That seemed highly suspicious, so I decided to investigate a bit. I tallied up the votes left in the review section and found this:_

 _Ahri had 26 votes from reviews, while Elise had only 17._

 _Now, these numbers indicated (at least to me) that the voting should have been a bit closer. Elise had over five times the votes that Ahri had in the poll, but in the reviews Ahri was winning by a somewhat decent margin._

 _None of the polling made any sense. The amount of votes I got was over five times (!) what I normally get. The last three days, I'd say about 95 percent of the votes went to Elise. The reviews have always reflected the poll until this, too. You can go check if you'd like. In my past chapters, the person who won in the reviews also won in the polls._

 _This led me to the conclusion that the polling was manipulated by someone. It seems like the only feasible explanation. How else can you explain the sudden increase in votes by four times of what I normally get, or how almost every single vote out of 200 new votes went to one character, or how my traffic stats for the last few days were pretty low, meaning that practically every single reader would have had to vote for the numbers to add up? For reference, I'd say only about 10 percent of my audience actually participates in the poll. Because I was supsicous, a day ago I enabled IP tracking on the poll (which cost me a buck, just saying :P) to find out if someone was voting a bunch, and sure enough, I found that one adress had over 40 votes in the last 12 hours. Sadly, I couldn't track all the days before, but this told me enough. I decided to just throw the poll out the window after seeing this and go with the reviews as the sole factor in determining the winner._

 _Anyway, it's a shame that things ended up this way. I'll never know how many true votes Elise ended up getting. I suppose its my fault for not specifying to only vote once on the poll, but I thought that the fact that you could only vote once (without tampering with things) would have gotten that message through. Oh well. I hope I don't seem like I'm on a high horse or anything. It was just frustrating for me._

 _In other news, a while back, someone asked if I could make the results of the polls public so people would know I'm being honest. From now on, I'll be publishing the results of the polls (except for the Ahri vs. Elise one, as it was clearly rigged) on my tumblr, as well as the results of all the other polls in the past to remove any doubt. The reason I have to publish them on my tumblr is because the website I use, Easypolls, does not allow you to edit polls once you've opened them up to voting. I purposefully do not show the results during the polling because I don't want people's votes to be influenced by who is winning or losing. Rather, I want it to be natural, allowing people to choose who they truly want to win. Because I do not allow the results to be shown on the poll, I cannot later edit it and allow them to be shown once it is over. It sucks, but it's the way it is. Anyway, if you'd like to see the results of all the polls or how much the voting has increased since the first chapter, feel free to check them out._

 _Also, the next battle between Irelia and Vi will have a link for the poll on my tumblr for which the username is: Aelinna_

 _And/or you can vote in the reviews._

 _I'm pretty excited about this one. I feel like they are both straight up lesbians already, so I won't have to try too hard to make them into it. Also, I'm going to incorporate their girlfriends in the next chapter in what I think is a pretty fun way. Obviously, Vi's girlfriend is Caitlyn, but I'm having a little trouble figuring out Irelia's. I would prefer it not to be someone else in the tournament, like Riven or Akali. Idk, if you have any ideas on who it should be, lemme know._

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the constant support. The story had another spike in popularity after the last chapter, which is great 8^)_

 _~~Aelinna_


	10. Irelia vs Vi

**Match 8 / Knockout Rounds / Irelia vs. Vi**

 _Witty Title: Fuck first. Ask Questions While Fucking._

* * *

"So you'll do it?"

Vi looked pleadingly at her partner. When the bracket first came out and the test was explained, she knew Caitlyn wouldn't be particularly happy that she was going to participate. They had been dating for three years, after all. For Vi to fuck other women was… unfaithful. But she had no choice. The Institute really didn't pay them all too well, and she had incurred a massive amount of debt in property damages during her time as a criminal… and as a cop. Piltover had been pressuring her more and more as of late to pay them, and she knew she would not be able to dodge their requests for much longer. The test being administered by the Institute seemed to be the perfect solution. She wouldn't even have to win the whole thing. If she could just win a few rounds, she'd have more than enough to pay off her fines.

Convincing Caitlyn was a struggle, though. They were not the type of couple to swing around, instead preferring to be exclusive with one another. As such, telling her girlfriend she would have to fuck other women for money was a nerve wracking task. But, the Sheriff of Piltover was more understanding than Vi thought she would be. Although it took some _expertise_ persuasion, she eventually came around. Which brought them to the next problem at hand. Vi wanted Caitlyn to participate too, in her own way. She figured it would prevent any hidden feelings of betrayal Caitlyn might have.

"Vi… What you're asking of me is… unusually perverted. Even coming from you."

"I'm not asking you to get in there and fight." The pink haired, burly woman said. "All I want is for you to… assist me when I win."

Caitlyn sighed. "And you're sure Irelia is okay with this?"

"She's completely on board." Vi said, and she meant it. When the bracket was announced, Vi found out she would have to wait a couple days before her match, due to it being the last one before the quarterfinals. As such, she had a lot of time to mull over the details. Once she saw how intense each match was, she knew how to make it even funner. It was a brilliant idea; not only because it would make the test more interesting for both her and her opponent, but it would ensure she wouldn't be in any trouble with Caitlyn. If she won, at least.

Irelia and Vi were the only two combatants matched against each other that were both in a relationship. Vi was with Caitlyn, and Irelia was with Karma. As such, she reached out to the Will of the Blades in order to spice up the competition. Whoever won would be able to tag team the loser with their lover. Whoever lost would have to endure such suffering and embarrassment, and their partner would be forced to sit in the room and watch.

It was risky, for sure, but Vi knew that if she and Caitlyn both got to fuck Irelia, it would prevent the emotional trauma the Sheriff would suffer if Vi won and did the deed on her own. On the other hand, she hated Karma. Her supportive and shield offering style frustrated her to no end during matches, and making her watch her girlfriend get stuffed by another woman was a revenge sweeter than any other.

On the other hand, if she lost… That would mean Karma and Irelia would _stuff_ her. While Caitlyn watched. She couldn't even imagine the embarrassment that would produce.

Irelia had an easy time convincing Karma. Ionians were generally pretty open with their sexuality. And they were always up for a great competition.

"So… You really think this will help? With your motivation?" Caitlyn said.

"Without a doubt. Plus, I've always wanted to dominate another woman with you, Cait. I only ever get to experience your sadism. I never get to witness it." Vi said, leaving a wink at the end.

Caitlyn crossed her arms and puffed out a breath of air. "Fine. You have your wish." She leaned in and kissed the Enforcer's forehead. "Just don't lose."

* * *

Anders stood before the two women, clipboard in hand, hair slightly disheveled, and glasses on the end of her nose. "Irelia. Vi. As you have both agreed on beforehand, Caitlyn and Karma will be watching this match from behind the glass with us. When it is completed, we will send them in. You two will be the final participants for the knockout rounds. I'm sure you know the rules. Get undressed, then head on in."

Vi cracked a grin while she removed her white tank top. She wore no bra, like always, so her C-cup breasts bounced out of them, jiggling slightly from gravity. Even though she had some anxiety about what would happen if she lost, she still felt confident. She pulled her athletic shorts down, revealing her large, impressive ass, and her lack of panties.

Irelia, still busy unfastening the straps of her shoulder guards, raised an eyebrow when she saw her opponent remove her pants. "I never figured the curtains matched the drapes." She said, gesturing to the small pink tuft of pubic hair Vi had just above her southern lips.

"You like what you see?" Vi did her best to mock her advisory. She was self aware, though many would say otherwise, and knew that her "smooth talk" wasn't exactly superb. She was a sarcastic, sardonic, generally mean spirited person. She wasn't going to put on an act for this Ionian broad.

Irelia finally got her top off, revealing her own breasts, which seemed to be very similar in size to Vi's. "Your breasts are nothing in comparison to Karma's, or even mine for that matter."

Vi's eyebrow twitched as her anger flared. "Your tits are the exact same size as mine!"

"Perhaps, but…" The Will of the Blades turned around and bent over slightly while she slowly removed her stockings. "Is there any real comparison here?"

Vi might have been angry in that moment, but she was still a woman who was attracted to other women, and she could not deny how downright appetizing Irelia's rear looked. Her cheeks were large, soft, and full, but not overly so. Her ass looked like a pillow, and Vi wanted to just lay down on it. Even still, she did not lose composure and gawk. She knew what was on the line and was all business.

"Enough of your games." The pink haired enforcer said. "Hurry up and get in there so I can fuck you already, bitch."

Irelia smiled at her opponent before walking inside the testing chamber, turning her head back slightly as she entered the door to say, "As you wish."

Once inside, it was only a matter of minutes before the buzzer began sounding. Vi and Irelia had not backed down from their shit-talking, much to Vi's pleasant surprise. She loved when people fired back at her verbal jabs. It made it much funner to crush them.

Before she knew it, the buzzer sounded, and she found Irelia charging at her at full speed.

She met her in the middle of the room with her own charge, slamming her body into hers with as much strength as possible. The two struggled for dominance, breasts and foreheads pressed against one another's, while their hands clasped around each other's. Vi was definitely the bigger woman. She stood a good three inches above Irelia and her muscles were definitely larger, but Irelia's physique was nothing to scoff at, either. She also harnessed her strength much more aptly than the Enforcer, utilizing her core as her point of leverage rather than her legs. Because of such, they continued battling for control, with Vi's strength coming from her raw power and Irelia's coming from her perfected technique. A tipping point had to be reached, however, and it came when Vi finally found the leverage she desperately needed. The moment she felt Irelia's legs relinquish an inch of support, she pressed forward and slammed the woman into the ground.

* * *

"Wow. They are really going at it, aren't they?" Karma said from behind the glass, her eyes lazily following the fighters as they attempted to pin one another.

"They're gonna end up seriously hurting each other at this rate." Caitlyn replied, her eyes darting around nervously. "Shouldn't you stop this?" She gestured to the female scientist seated next to them.

Anders finished jotting down a sentence into her notes before responding. "The whole "no physical injury" rule isn't set in stone, but rather enforced on a match to match basis. Vi and Irelia are tough women, and because of such, we'll allow them to be a little more… _rough_ with one another before we step in."

* * *

Vi brought her forearm to the throat of her opponent and put pressure on it, effectively cutting off her air flow. Irelia struggled underneath Vi's weight, her back to the floor while the Enforcer clumsily attempted to maneuver her fingers down her stomach. Vi found the sweet spot and gently rubbed Irelia's clitoris, using her superior weight and the arm on Irelia's neck as valuable leverage in order to strike the first blow.

As soon as Vi had found her way to Irelia's clit, her face distorted and she attempted to release a moan, but couldn't do so due to Vi's arm. Vi, noticing this, let up on the pressure a fair amount, allowing Irelia to gasp for air. Still, she kept her arm across her neck, determined to keep the Will of the Blades pinned.

Irelia's own arms had gripped Vi's, but no matter how hard she yanked at it, it refused to budge. The pink haired dyke made another _lovely_ ministration to Irelia's womanhood, and she couldn't contain her feelings any longer.

"Oooooh…" She moaned, the pleasure on her face evident. A sheepish grin made its way onto Vi's features.

"I thought you were going to try to fight back a little bit, y'know?" She said while slipping a single finger into Irelia's entrance. "I didn't think this would be so easy."

"Hnng." Irelia grunted from both pleasure and exertion. She wrapped her leg around Vi's and used her elbows to propel herself off the ground, causing the Enforcer to flip over while she landed atop her. They had essentially reversed roles.

Vi's grin had disappeared and been replaced by a long scowl. She tried to throw the Ionian off of her, but to no avail, as Irelia had locked her legs around Vi's thighs and was holding on for dear life. Vi tried to thrust upwards to throw her off, but she was heavier than she looked and didn't move an inch. It was her turn to grimace as she felt Irelia's hand tickle her pussy, her finger tantalizingly dragging itself up and down her lips. She released a groan as she continued to try and merely yank Irelia off of her. The Will of the Blade's drug her tongue over Vi's sternum before bringing it to her right nipple, never letting her fleshy appendage leave her opponent's skin.

"Ah!" Vi set free a short, staccato moan, making sure to silence herself quickly so she would not show any weakness.

Irelia had heard it though, and knew what she had to do next. She briefly let her teeth graze the pinkette's areola before biting down. Hard.

"Ohhh!" Vi moaned again, this time louder in tone. When Caitlyn was feeling especially cruel, she would bite her nipples like this. And Vi loved it. Her dark secret was that she loved to be dominated. Her public image forced her to be such a hardass all the time that it was nice to be somebody's bitch every now and then. And right now, she was becoming Irelia's bitch.

The brunette, after seeing Vi's lewd reaction, continued biting her opponent's nipples, now alternating every few seconds between each one. Her hand had stopped gently teasing Vi's pussy and had begun viciously rubbing it, making sure to emphasize the pressure on the clit. She had learned from Karma the best way to stimulate a woman's pussy. You started slow, gently prodding and teasing at it, before giving the clitoris and inner walls all the attention they deserved. Of course, she had less time to administer pleasure here, so she sped the process up, but it seemed to be working wonders, as Vi's strength was deteriorating. Her attempts of throwing her off were growing weaker and weaker. Her back was beginning to arch and head had reared back more than once to release a moan. Irelia knew that if she maintained this state, victory would be hers soon enough.

Vi's face and throat were flushed and her breaths were quick and uneven. She could feel her orgasm approaching much faster than she had anticipated. She tried again to budge the Ionian off of her, but Irelia stayed as still as a stone.

"My, my." Irelia said, her words slightly muffled due to her mouth being enclosed around Vi's areola. "Is this the best Piltover's got? I'm disappointed."

Vi felt her temper flare. She was a proud Piltoverian. She wanted to do right by them. She wanted to do right by Cait.

 _Cait._

Vi's mind, which has previously been little more than a haze of pleasure and ecstasy, focused on a single thing. Her girlfriend. The love of her life. Caitlyn.

She would _not_ allow her to undergo such a traumatizing event. She would not lose. No matter what.

Irelia slipped a finger inside Vi. Just as she started fingerbanging the pinkette, she felt herself being catapulted through the air. The Ionian landed on the floor rather harshly, and clutched at her side from the sharp pain.

"What the-" She said while looking over at Vi, who had finally gathered the strength to throw her off. The Enforcer stood tall, her face flush and womanhood dripping, but her face showing only anger.

Before Irelia could get to her feet she was tackled by her opponent. Vi turned her over onto her stomach and sat on the small of her back, putting her full weight on that particular point. Irelia immediately felt pain as she was pinned to the floor, but only for a moment, as it soon became replaced by another feeling.

Three of Vi's fingers quickly found Irelia's pussy and, without warning, plunged inside. The Ionian both screamed and moaned from the combination of pain and pleasure, but Vi showed no remorse. She fingered her opponent quickly and roughly. She leaned forwards and pressed her breasts into Irelia back before bringing her free hand to Irelia's right nipple and giving it a particularly _painful_ twist. Again, Irelia screamed in pain.

"How do you like it, bitch?!" Vi said, rage evident on her face. She couldn't help but grind her own pussy into Irelia's back, stimulating herself slightly. Despite all the anger inside her, she was still pretty turned on.

"Irelia…" Vi said, this time her voice much softer. "You're _dripping_."

"Ooooh!" Was Irelia's response. She knew Vi was right. She could feel her pre-cum leaking down her thighs. She wasn't even particularly fond of rough sex, but the aphrodisiac had made her so sensitive that it felt good regardless of her preferences.

" _Not good!"_ She thought. She needed to switch positions quickly, because she was going to cum very, _very_ soon.

In a last ditch effort, Irelia used all of her strength to turn to the side, which worked… kind of. Initially, she planned to turn sideways, which would force Vi off of her. But, the pinkette realised what she was doing, so she loosened her grip on the Ionians back. The result was Irelia turning all the way over, causing her back to be on the floor. Vi had both knees on the ground while she hovered over Irelia's waist, and Irelia had one of her legs locked around Vi's back. The result of Irelia's last effort? Both women's pussies had accidently met each other.

They didn't need to be told twice. Vi had already been grinding on her opponent's back, so she began grinding her womanhood against Irelia's. The pinkette was sitting up while she did it, so she was able to control the pace, while Irelia more or less had to go along with it.

At first, it seemed very lopsided. Irelia was on the receiving end, and every thrust from Vi resulted in excessive moans and expletives from the Ionian. Vi even brought her hands down to play with her opponent's breasts. But as time went on, and Irelia continued dodging her orgasm, Vi found herself moaning, too. She couldn't help herself, the pleasure was just too intense. She had just closed her eyes when she felt a hand grip around her throat. She opened them to find Irelia also in a sitting position, with a crooked smile on her face and saliva dripping from her mouth.

"Just b-because your on top.." The Ionian said, now seizing her opportunity to control the fight and administer the thrusts.

"I-I-relia… P-please don't…M-make me c-cum..." Vi moaned the words out. She could feel her orgasm approaching and was helpless. Every time her pussy grinded against Irelia's she felt white hot pleasure course through her veins like bolts of electricity.

"Doesn't mean you're winning!" Irelia exclaimed, a pleasure filled smile spreading across her features as she grinded her womanhood against Vi's one final time.

"Hnnng-Oooooooh!" Vi moaned, her eyes rolling back and her back arching. Her juices shot outwards, covering Irelia's pussy and stomach. Her legs continued convulsing as her hips mindlessly continued grinding against Irelia's, keeping her stimulated while she had her earth shattering orgasm.

Vi felt the world fade away as she fell off of Irelia and hit the floor. Her eyesight was misty and she vaguely saw two silhouettes walk in from the door on the opposite side of the room open. When those silhouettes drew near, however, her mind snapped back to reality.

There she was.

Caitlyn.

Her lover. Her only lover ever. Being tied up. By Karma and Irelia.

There were tears in her eyes. Tears that were on the verge of spilling over.

They ripped off her dress and undergarments. Leaving her bare for all to see. Her arms were pinned behind her back with tightly woven cloth, and her ankles were tied together.

They forced her down to her knees.

"No…" Vi murmured, her body finally moving on its own. She struggled to a knee, eyes blazing with fury.

"How…how _dare_ you!" She got to her feet and charged. She intended to punch those smug Ionians into oblivion. But her body would not listen. She was too tired. The sex with Irelia had drained her of all her strength. Before she knew it, she was tackled to the ground by Irelia and put in a pin, while Karma tied the same restraints Caitlyn wore around Vi's hands and feet.

"This is what you agreed to, Vi." Karma said. "Don't be a sore loser."

Vi struggled again, her body flexing and writhing underneath Irelia's pin, but still, she could not free herself. Even when the restraints had been tied and Karma had gotten off of her, she still tried to break free.

"Vi."

The pinkette's head turned and her eyes met her lover's.

"C-cait?" Her voice was soft. Weak. Defeated.

"It's okay." The Sheriff said, managing a weak smile. "It's okay."

Just as Caitlyn was about to say something, a large and black false member filled her mouth, and she could no nothing other than gag on it.

"Cait!" Vi pleaded. She looked at her girlfriend's assailant. There Karma was, her clothes stripped away to reveal beautiful and voluptuous chocolate skin, while around her waist she wore an eight inch strapon. It was currently occupying her girlfriend's throat.

"We didn't come here for a lover's quarrel." Karma said, her hips swinging rhythmically to continue plunging the fake member down Caitlyn's throat. "We came here for some fun."

Tears flowed freely from Vi's eyes as she watched her girlfriend being throat fucked by another woman and was powerless to do anything about it. Caitlyn's gagging noises occupied her ears until she heard the other woman in the room speak.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, Vi." Irelia said. "What was it you said earlier? About fucking _me_?"

Vi felt the weight of the Ionian on the back of her thighs. From this position, with her stomach to the ground and her hands and ankles bound, she was helpless. She couldn't even more. All of sudden, Vi felt 8 inches of strapon enter her without warning. She screamed in agony, and tried to shake off her assailant, but could do nothing. Irelia pounded her, her hips flowing like a piston while she slammed the strapon into Vi's womanhood over and over again.

Karma noticed the rough fucking her partner was administering and had a devilish idea.

"Hey, Caitlyn. Wanna get a better view?" She drug the Sheriff across the floor and in front of Vi, before propping her up on her knees.

Vi saw Caitlyn in front of her. She was so close she could almost touch her with her head. She was positioned sideways, so that Vi could see the side of her face. Just as Vi was about to say something, she saw Karma's ass engulf her lover's face.

"C'mon Caitlyn, don't be difficult." She said while rubbing her womanhood and asshole over the Sheriff's mouth, who was refusing to stick her tongue out and pleasure her. "If you don't make me feel good, Irelia will put that strapon somewhere a lot more painful for your girlfriend."

With a slight amount of hesitation, Caitlyn closed her eyes and extended her tongue, much to Karma's delight. She continued raising and dropping her ass slowly, so that the Sheriff's fleshy organ would service both of her holes. Her cheeks had almost overtaken all of Caitlyn's face as she continued smothering the Piltoverian.

Vi could do nothing but whimper in her current state. The pleasure she was experiencing from Irelia was almost overbearing, but what was more overbearing was the pain she felt from seeing her girlfriend eat out another woman.

Karma seemed to be getting really into it. She pinched her own nipples and was moaning every time Caitlyn's tongue made contact with her. Before long, her legs shook slightly while her nectar spilled upon Caitlyn's face, forcing her to taste the Ionian's orgasm.

The dark skinned goddess regained her composure shortly thereafter and pushed Caitlyn to all fours. Irelia understood what her partner was trying to do, so she did the same with Vi, bringing her up to all fours. Both Piltoverians were facing each other and positioned doggystyle, with their faces only inches apart. Simultaneously, Irelia and Karma plunged their strapons into the two women from behind. Karma wasn't very rough; she put her hands on Caitlyn's ass and lightly massaged it, pulling it apart and letting it clap together. Irelia, however, was quite cruel. She pulled Vi's hair, slapped her ass, and her pace was much faster than her counterpart. The two lesbian lovers could do nothing but moan into each other as they were being fucked. The pleasure was simply too severe. Vi's eyes connected with Caitlyn's, and for a moment all they did was stare at each other.

"Cait- I'm sorry I l-lost." She said, her head bobbing slightly from the rough fucking of Irelia.

"It's o-okay. I'm here for you." Caitlyn responded, her voice coming it with moans between each word.

The two embraced in a deep kiss, saliva trailing down from their lips all the way to the floor. Irelia quickened her pace, and Vi's body shook as she had her second orgasm. Caitlyn felt this, and with Karma's slow and passionate fucking, she was brought to her own orgasm only seconds later. The two women moaned into each others' mouths with sheer ecstacy.

When all was finished, there was only one lady left to orgasm. Karma knew exactly what to do for her lover.

Caitlyn and Vi were both in kneeling positions and in between them stood Irelia. Caitlyn was positioned just in front of the Ionian warrior's womanhood, while Vi was positioned directly in front of her ass. Under instructions from Karma, they began servicing Irelia, with Caitlyn eating her flower, while Vi ate her ass. It was euphoric for the Will of the Blades. Additionally, Karma played with her lover's breasts, squeezing, pinching, and biting them in all the right ways.

Vi felt herself suffocating between the Ionian's modestly sized ass cheeks. She was pretty good at eating ass, as Caitlyn often made her do it when she was feeling particularly dominant. Her tongue rubbed soft circles around the small hole and darted inside, only slightly, for maximum pleasure. Caitlyn, on the other hand, did her best to eat Irelia's pussy. She wasn't very happy about it, but she knew the better she did, the sooner it would be over.

Irelia could not contain herself any longer, as the three different sources of pleasure proved to be too much.

"Oooh!" She moaned, her ass shaking up and down Vi's face while Karma's tongue was circling her nipple. Her climax came soon after, and she covered Caitlyn's face with it, much like her lover had done only a few minutes prior. When she was finished, she left both the Sheriff and the Enforcer on the ground, with their restraints still on and their spirits completely broken. Karma followed her out, but not before getting one last sentence in.

"This was fun. We should do it again."

* * *

 _hihi_

 _I wrote a lot of smut in this one, huh? Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. My head is killing me and I don't want to wait till tomorrow to upload._

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know the premise was kinda weird but I guess I was feeling particularly cruel for Vi :)_

 _This chapter finally concludes the knockout rounds! Quarterfinals are next, and I'm super hyped. I feel like almost every match up has no clear winner (from a popularity standpoint). The stakes (and punishments) will be getting raised from here on out, so look forward to that. I might be writing an interlude chapter for the next update, but I'm not entirely sure yet._

 _I'll close the Vi vs. Irelia poll and open up the next one which is for Akali vs. Ashe. It's the first match in the quarterfinals. You can find it on my tumblr. I've already mentioned the username enough in previous chapters so you know how to find it. If you don't, you can always pm me for help._

 _On another note, I kinda wanna get some art commissioned for this. I read a review a while back mentioning it, and I thought it would be a pretty cool addition. Since this story will take a while to complete (and I might do a part 2 when it does finish), I was wondering if anyone knew of some good artists I could ask._

 _Thanks for reading._

 _~~Aelinna_


	11. Interlude 2

**Interlude / 02**

 _Witty Title: She'll Bring Me Pain_

* * *

If there is one thing I've gained from this experience, it's a new found respect for nipple clamps and the agony they induce. Should I ever escape this blissful prison I'll be sure to add them to my personal arsenal of torture devices. However, escape seems… rather unlikely, especially given my current situation. Even if we ignore the fact that my hands, ankles, thighs, and midsection are all currently tightly bound in magic-nullifying rope, I'm still locked away in this impregnable dungeon.

 _Her_ dungeon.

When I first came to that blue haired vixen all I wanted was another good fuck. Our first time together, though rather short and aggressive, made me feel more alive in ten minutes than I'd felt in years. I wanted that raw, animalistic, overly passionate sex again. I didn't expect to be tied up and kept as a slave. I didn't realize she would come to me several times every hour, teasing me in every which way, touching me in all the _right_ places, leisurely dragging her tongue up my thigh while her hands held a firm grip on my bottom. She would savor in the painstakingly slow speed at which she licked while her cursed tongue made its way all the way up my leg, until…

 _...ahem…_

Perhaps I owe you an explanation.

I am a masochist. And a big one at that. But I've had a hard time partaking in my fetish because most sadists at the Institute are a bit… frightening. Asking someone like Evelynn or Syndra to hurt me for pleasure would likely result in my death, even if I'm a Fallen Angel. But Sona? She's not wholly evil. Just a nice girl with a dark side. Perfect for what I needed. Or so I thought.

Ever since our battle concluded I knew I needed more of her. I craved it. I found my fingers permanently between my legs in my free time when I thought of all the things she would do to me. I resisted the temptation to go see her for a few days, but I couldn't hold back any longer. So I went to her place and told her my wish. And she obliged. She offered me some tea before we got started, and after I drank it I found my vision waning along with my consciousness.

When I woke up, I was in the state I find myself today. My hands were expertly tied together at the wrists by a thick, brown rope, which led upwards, finally ending at the ceiling. It had no slack in it whatsoever. In other words, my feet did not touch the ground, as the rope around my hands kept my body dangling there, inches above the ground. My ankles were in a similar state as my wrists, wrapped painfully taut. My thighs also had a fair share of rope around them, though they were not as tightly bound as my wrists and ankles. Finally, I had a series of ropes ranging all over my midsection. My breasts had ropes running just above and below them, constricting them and making them appear even more plump and swollen than normal. The worst one, though, was the rope in between my pussy. It nuzzled itself between my lips and rode up the crack of my ass, and it connected with the ropes around my breasts. My purple skin had red, angry marks lying underneath where the rope was positioned, indicating the severe chafing that I'd been undergoing the last few days.

My first instinct when I awoke like this was to break free, so I attempted to conjure up some dark magic to disintegrate the ropes. Much to my dismay, my powers were gone. That's when I knew it was enchanted rope. I had dealt with similar instruments in the past, so it was not too far fetched. Where Sona had gotten it, however, I'd never know.

If the humiliation ended with the ropes, then it wouldn't have been so bad, but there was more. I had a large, red ball gag in my mouth that connected itself behind my head with straps. Initially, when I found my magic to be useless, I tried to call for help.

Yeah, that wasn't my brightest moment. All that came out was incoherent mumbles and gibberish.

On my nipples were two metal clamps attached to one another by a lazily hanging chain. They were cold. Painfully cold. And speaking of pain, they hurt like a bitch. I'd never used nipple clamps in the past, though I did know of them, but I never expected them to hurt so much. I had a small buttplug in my ass. It didn't hurt; I was well acquainted with anal sex, but it was still there nonetheless, providing me with a modicum of pleasure. On my clit was a small, spherical vibrator. It was attached to the rope that flowed from my pussy lips up my stomach and finally to my breasts. It really was tiny, probably about the size of a couple gumballs, but it served its sinister purpose. Sona didn't want me to have a chance to 'cool off' while she was gone, so she would turn it on. It couldn't make me cum, there just simply wasn't enough stimulation, but it kept me aroused. By the time she would come back I would already be dripping.

The worst part, though? That had to be the mirror. Sona wouldn't just settle for putting me in all this bondage. She wanted me to _feel_ it deep in my soul. And although I was a Fallen Angel and mostly immune to pain, I wasn't immune to embarrassment. See, I could handle being dangled from the ceiling with a rope and the nipple clamps. They hurt, but not very much compared to what a mortal would feel. But Sona, being the sexual deviant that she was, had propped up a gigantic mirror only ten or so feet in front of me. It was large enough to reflect my entire form, and since I could not move, I was forced to stare at my pathetic body. All tied up, hot and bothered, aching for release. I looked like a grade-A slut.

How long have I been like this? A few days? A week? I do not know. I have lost all sense of time. Sona feeds me daily (even though I do not require sustenance. I believe she just enjoys doing it), and allows me to shower with her so long as I'm wearing my restraints, so it is not like I am being tortured _too_ severely. I suppose I was the one that asked for her to dominate me, so I got what I deserved. But I had no idea this was what was in store for me.

All of sudden I hear the door on the opposite side of the room creak open. It is miserable that it is facing away from me, because I can never see her enter. I cannot see what toys she has brought to torment me with, nor can I see how she looks or even who she is. For all I know, every time that door opens it could be a high summoner walking in. If someone were to see me like this… all tied up and vulnerable… Ah! The embarrassment alone would probably kill me.

" _Hello, Morgana…"_ Her voice tears me away from my thoughts. Her telepathy still freaks me out a little, but I get over it quickly. I know by now that she likes to be greeted when she comes in.

"Heroele-Soasma." I incoherently mumble into the gag. It doesn't really matter what I say, neither her nor I can understand it. So long as I attempt to say something. I hear her set something down, most likely a bag of sorts. It probably contains several dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, and much more. Things that under normal circumstances are wonderful, but under these circumstances are horrifying.

See, Sona has had a mantra of sorts with my torment. She believes I cum far too easily and uses our battle as evidence. So, she put herself to task to fix this. Under no circumstances am I allowed to cum. Every day, she comes in here with new toys, each pleasing my in ways I never knew. She feeds into my masochism with her sadism, hitting me, spanking me, and dripping wax on me, all in an effort to get me as aroused as possible. And, by god, does it work. I am _so_ turned on when she gets to work on me. Her fingers alone bring unimaginable pleasure. But, Sona is cruel. She edges me, a concept which, before this visit, I was wholly unfamiliar with. She'll get me _right there_ , on the verge of release, feeling the white hot electricity of an orgasm that is about to happen, before retracting all stimulation, leading to my woeful moans and pathetic mewls. And she's damn good at edging me. I've never felt so close to orgasm in my life. She has a knack for knowing when I'm about to cum, because no matter how hard I try to hide it, she always pulls back just in time. I figure it has to do with telepathy, but who really cares? It's all the same in the end.

I am again ripped away from my thoughts when I feel soft fingers tracing the nape of my neck all the way down to the small of my back. I can do little but shiver from her cold touch. At this point, any foreign simulation, no matter how small, gives me a jolt of pleasure. Because she is standing behind me, most of her body is hidden behind mine in the mirror, but I can make out some of her form. She is wearing a black corset with white pinstripes running down it. On her legs are black stockings, connected to her corset by garters. I cannot see what is between her legs, if anything at all, nor can I see anything above her chest.

" _Have you been a good girl while I was gone?"_ She asks, her voice cutting through me like I was hot butter.

"Mmphmm." I reply, trying my best to make the slur sound like an affirmation. She only giggles in response, her index and middle finger still caressing my back while her other hand comes into view. It slowly snakes its way up my stomach, purposefully avoiding my breasts while it continues onwards to massage my collarbone. I can now see that her hand is covered by a lace black glove, which extends back to her elbow. I feel the small vibrator between my legs turn off, giving my pussy a much needed reprieve.

All of sudden, her hand whips down from my collarbone to my right nipple, giving it a cruel pinch. I vehemently moan into the gag, enjoying the first real stimulation I've had in hours. I can already feel the wetness building between my thighs, and Sona must have noticed it too, because she relinquishes her hold on my areola almost just as fast as she obtained it.

I whimper a disappointed mewl, which elicits a cackle from my dominatrix.

" _Don't worry, sweetie, today we're gonna have some real fun."_

The way she says the word 'fun' makes my body tremble slightly, as I fear it does not bode well for me. Truth be told, if she would grant me an orgasm, just _one_ , I could leave this place with no hard feelings. In all honesty, she has been pleasing me more than I could have imagined, but I have yet to fully release all of that pent up pleasure. Just one good climax and I would be a very, very happy woman. That's all I want.

I feel her fingers slide slowly down my back and onto my right ass cheek. Though I cannot see my backside, I know it must have all sorts of marks and bruises on it from all the spankings I've received over the last few days. Sona gingerly massages it, sliding her fingers all up and down my flesh while bringing the hand that was previously teasing my nipple to grip the other cheek. With her hands on both of my ass cheeks, she repeatedly pulls them apart, spreading me wide so she could see all that was between my legs, before letting go of them and allowing them to slap together. I can feel the heat from her breath on my bottom, and I know she is right next to it, her face mere inches away from my holes. What I wouldn't give to push her head right between my cheeks and suffocate her.

But, alas, she's the one in control. Not me.

As if to illustrate this point, Sona brings one of her hands down hard and slaps me on the right cheek. I yelp into the gag but not from the pain of the blow. Her spankings have all but ceased to cause any real pain at this point, instead only giving me satisfaction and a craving for more.

I know what you're thinking. I'm so pathetic, right? Here I am, the Mistress of Suffering, a Fallen Angel with powers most mortals could not even begin to comprehend, tied up and moaning like a bitch in heat for this… this _deviant_ to hit me again and again. But I cannot help it. All creatures must abide by their nature, and my nature is to derive sexual pleasure from pain and humiliation.

Sona leaves momentarily and retreats to her bag. She rustles around in it for a few seconds, most likely obtaining several of her instruments, before returning to her place behind my back.

" _Morg, your ass is already so red…"_ She says, one of her hands gently rubbing my rear. " _It'd be shame if we made it worse."_

I feel a sharp sting over both of my ass cheeks and instantly know which toy she's chosen to use first. The cane. A long, thin, wooden stalk, which gives harsh and quick blows to a poor victim's rear. It seems I am that poor victim today.

She strikes blow after blow on my unfortunate backside, each more painful than the last. I know I said earlier that her spankings didn't hurt, but I only meant the one's she administered with her hands. This kind hurt plenty. Sona didn't hold back; she never did. Each strike hurt more than the last, and although I could not see it, I knew they left red impressions behind. I could do little other than moan in both pain and pleasure into the gag. It just felt good. And bad. And that's why I enjoyed it so. By the time she was finished I could feel my excitement dripping down my thigh.

Somewhere deep down, I know this whole situation is turning me on. No matter how hard I try to convince myself that I was literally kidnapped and turned into a sex slave, I still find myself getting off on the idea of it all. Something about this woman using me for her own fun gets me all hot and bothered. The pain she inflicts only spurs on my arousal. Even her edging, though unbelievably frustrating at times, gives me a sexual rush. Being on the verge of cumming for _so_ long makes me fantasize about how amazing it will be when I actually do. Will she fuck me in the ass when it happens? In the pussy? Will she use a vibrator, or make me do it with my own hands? Will she eat me out and let me squirt all over her face? Will she let me cum at all? I do not know, I can only hope. But I have a feeling that she's not _that_ evil.

Sona placed the cane on the floor and picked up another item before circling around to the front of my body. It is now that I can fully see her form and, _my oh my,_ what a sight it is to behold. She's worn many different outfits over the last few days, ranging from full leather suits to only undergarments to nothing at all, but this one has to be my favorite. As I stated earlier, she's wearing a black corset with white stripes, but the corset is not normal. It does not reach her breasts, instead cutting off just below them, allowing her massive bust to be completely bare for my eyes to feast upon. Her legs have stockings adorning them, but I failed to see the black stiletto high heels covering her feet. On her neck is a small black choker. Not too kinky, but definitely appreciated. She wore no panties, insteading choosing to go commando, but not completely. Inside her pussy was a modestly sized vibrating black dildo, which probably ranged about five inches in length. I could tell it had been in there for a while, as her juices had collected and spilled over onto her luscious thighs. Though I could not see it, I assumed there was a small butt plug in her ass, as she once admitted to me that she wore it everywhere she went. No, I'm not joking. _Literally_ everywhere.

A slender hand reaches out and roughly gropes my breast. I buckle against my restraints, desperately trying to garner more stimulation. I should know better than anyone though: the more I beg, the less she gives.

" _Awww."_ Sona makes a pouting face at me, sticking her bottom lip out and opening her eyes a tad wider. " _Does somebody want more?"_

Her hand continues its unceremonious groping while I moan an emphatic 'yes' into the gag. To my pleasant surprise, she does not pull away, but instead pushes forward, bringing her mouth straight to my other breast, suckling and biting my nipple. My eyes widen as another lewd moan escapes my lips, this one louder than all the ones prior.

Before I met this woman, I was very used to my sister's… _tactics_ , if you will, when exploring my own masochism. Kayle was not a kind woman. She generally preferred tools when enacting my torture, using whips and dildos until I came. She hardly ever used her fingers, and even less her own mouth. But Sona was strange. Her methods of domination had small moments of… _care_. True care. She had no objections to using her own body to please mine. She would finger me, eat me out, bite my nipples, lick my asshole, and sometimes even kiss me. Every time she did these things I could sense the care in her actions. She genuinely wanted me to get off. Not all the way, mind you, but still.

She loved to hurt me, too. Just because she used her own body to do the 'dirty work' didn't mean she was the kindest person of all time. But I always especially loved when she treated me with such care as she was doing now. Her tongue slowly circled my areola, her teeth lightly clamped down upon it for a moment, and her knee gently drive itself between my thighs. The sheer intimacy of the act sent my mind into overdrive.

When Sona felt my breasts had been adequately tended to, she relinquished her hold on them. I let out a disappointed groan and, once again, buckled against the restraints. She knelt down and her head moved close to my womanhood, and for a brief moment, I believed she might even eat me out. Much to my chagrin, she did not, but I had no time to express my frustrations as I felt her gentle fingers rub my swollen clit and lips, carefully avoiding the rope to not cause any more pain to the area. She removed her fingers quickly and held them close to her own face, observing the clear liquid coating her digits. With a satisfied smirk, she inserted them into her own mouth, sucking away at my nectar and smiling like it tasted glorious.

I bet it did.

" _Morgana, I can tell how badly you want to cum,"_ She said. " _But you have to admit, aren't you enjoying our playtime, even just a little?_ "

Once again I slur an incoherent noise into the gag, but it was obviously a sound of affirmation.

" _What's that? I can't hear you._ " She teases, knowing damn well that I am enjoying it. " _If you want a reward, I need to hear some more from you._ "

Obviously, the Maven of the Strings wants me to humiliate myself. Why else would she ask me to enthusiastically beg for more? Funny thing is, I don't even have to think about it before I make my decision. At this point I want to orgasm so badly, I'd do pretty much anything she asked. So I oblige, moaning and groaning into the gag, all the while pleading at her with my eyes to fuck me silly.

Sona giggles before reaching down and picking up her newest toy: the hitachi. That _damn_ vibrator arouses me more than any other I've ever used. She gingerly slides the rope between my pussy lips to the side and removes the miniscule vibrator attached to it, allowing full access to my womanhood, before taping the sex instrument over my clit. In her hand is a small remote control, and she takes a few steps back before turning on the machine with it.

I instantly feel a bolt of lightning run through my body as the vibrator begins its work. She started on a low setting, which disappoints me slightly, but to be honest, I'm pretty happy to have it on at all. My moans begin low and course, almost primal in nature. At this point, as I stare into the mirror at my ravaged form, I can see little less than the animal I have become. My eyes are wild and darting, my body trembling and shaking. There is a copious amount of saliva running down my chin, probably due to all the moaning I've done into this stupid gag. I can see the hitachi doing its duty down below, and I feel the wetness collecting between my thighs.

My eyes are taken off of my own body as they are drawn to something else, something far more interesting. Sona is only a few feet away, but she has assumed a… _perplexing_ position. Often times, the Maven of the strings will whip, flog, or burn me while I'm getting off, but today is different. She is on her back, with both legs up in the air and bent at the knee. Her usual buttplug has been removed and replaced by a huge black dildo, reaching upwards of eight inches by my best estimate. Her pussy is free from any vibrator and instead she is gently rubbing it with her hand. Her other hand is gingerly working the dildo in and out of her ass. I can see a pleasure induced blush lining her face.

" _Morg, wanna play a game?_ " She asks, her body trembling slightly from the various sources of pleasure she's receiving.

I have no choice in the matter, so I nod my head yes in agreeance.

" _You know that I edge myself, correct?_ "

Again, I nod.

" _The truth is, I've been thirsting for an orgasm just as long as you have._ " She presses a button on the remote, which is held between her thumb and index finger, causing the hitachi pleasing me to speed up dramatically. I can instantly feel the difference, and I moan straight into the gag, feeling wonderful bolts of electricity shoot up my spine. My eyes have all but glossed over and I can hardly see anything at this point but a hazy vision of my captor on the ground.

" _I won't stop the hitachi, Morg._ " She says. My eyes spring open as I survey her face. Is she lying? Is this another method of torture? I mean, I don't _think_ she's ever lied to me before. But I have a hard time believing she'd let me cum that easily.

" _I won't stop it… unless I cum._ "

Ah, there it is. The catch. Now I understand. It's almost ironic, really. When we first had sex, it was a battle to see who could orgasm last. Now, she wants us to have a battle to see who can orgasm first.

" _You understand, don't you?_ " Her angelic voice rings in my head again while I see the speed in which her hands are moving has increased. " _If you cum first, you get to have an orgasm! I know you've been craving one for so long. But if I cum first, I'm turning that hitachi off. And there will be a punishment in store for you._ "

I can already feel heat building between my loins. I would consider myself a pretty sexually active person, so you can imagine what being denied release for so long has done to me. At this point, I'm nearing insanity, so I violently shake my head in agreeance, praying to all the deities I know that my body doesn't betray me.

Sona merely giggles and speeds up her own stimulation. I can't help but stare at her. I'd never seen the underside of her thighs before, but with her legs up in the air they are quite the sight to behold. So soft and luscious… What I wouldn't give to fall asleep on them. The way her asshole engulfs the dildo is… impressive, to say the least, and the rhythmic circular motions her hand makes on her pussy is almost hypnotizing. I wish she would touch me like that.

That being said, I'm feeling pretty aroused too. Not only because of the hitachi, but because I finally have the _chance_ to cum. She's never given me any opportunity before, but at this moment I can go and take it. So I stare at her perfect form, devouring her flesh with my eyes as I get closer and closer to orgasm. I can feel it approaching, turning my skin hot like I'd been dropped into a bathtub of boiling water. There is sweat dripping down every inch of my body, and in the mirror I can see I've become quite shiny and lubricated because of it. And, _oh god_ , am I wet. I've practically been dripping down there since I woke up in this dungeon, but now, I feel my juices practically oozing out, dribbling down my inner thighs all the way to my calves. Another lust filled moan escapes my lips as my eyes find their way to Sona again, but this time what I see gives me only anxiety.

There she is, hands furiously at work, with a blush over her entire face and moans aplenty to boot. I can see from the way her eyes are beginning to roll back that she is about to cum. I myself am living on the edge too, but it's too late. Her body spasms for a second and she practically screams from the pleasure, throwing her head back while she squirts her nectar all over the floor in front of her. I don't even have time to feel disappointed, as I am so, so, _so fucking close_ myself. I knew there was a chance she would be so caught up in her own orgasm that it would keep her stunned for the few precious seconds I needed, so I only focused on my own arousal.

I could feel it! Right there! My orgasm was building, just under the surface, ready to break free. It build, and built, and built-

Suddenly, with a nonchalant flick of the wrist, Sona hit the button on the remote control to turn off my hitachi completely, and my body froze up. For a few seconds, we stayed still, Sona smiling sheepishly at me while I remained tense and flexing.

We continued our wordless stare until she laughed at me and I let loose a harrowing scream of anguish and disappointment. I don't think I've ever been as upset as I am now in my entire life. If it weren't for these damn magic nullifying ropes, I would probably kill her, right here, right now. Scratch that, I would _definitely_ kill her. But, alas, my position is not one of power, and I am subject to her demands.

I was so fucking close! Closer than I've been any time prior. If I had one more second, maybe even less than that, I'm sure I would be cumming buckets right now instead of screeching pathetically in agony.

Once my tantrum ends and I calm down, the Maven decides to chime back in.

" _Looks like I won, Morg._ " She's wearing a shit eating grin on her face, relishing in the absolute destruction of my spirit. " _Are you ready for your punishment?_ "

I can't even respond. At this point, I'm numb to everything other than the ever present pain of being denied release. I hear Sona saying something else in my head while she removes the hitachi from my groin, but I purposefully tune it out. It isn't until I hear the door behind me open, _while_ Sona stands in front of me, that my eyes spring back to life.

I'm panicked as I hear footsteps on the far side of the room that belong to someone other than Sona. She seems perfectly normal, though, smiling with closed eyes as the person slowly approaches. Is it a high summoner? Another champion? Did she do all of this to purposely humiliate me in front of Kayle? The question is killing me until the mystery person steps in front of me, and I'm left more confused than anything else.

Before me stands… Soraka, clad in literally _nothing_ but nipple clamps, ropes, a red gag, and a vibrator strapped over her womanhood. I'd never seen the Starchild nude until now, and I have to admit, she hides quite the body under that tunic. Her skin is soft and blue and supple, mirroring my purple skin in a way. Her breasts are on the smaller size, almost laughably so when contrasted with Sona's massive tits, but they are alluring in their own way, with cute, perky nipples. She turns her back to me and kneels in front of Sona. The Maven gently rubs her face before forcing it in between her legs, and I'm left absolutely dumbfounded as to why the Starchild is eating out my torturer while she is clothed in nothing but BDSM wear.

" _Morg?_ " Sona's voice finally breaks through all the numbness and I'm brought back to reality. I gently shake my head to rid myself of all the fogginess and stare at Sona. She sighs, either from relief or pleasure, and resumes talking. " _I'm glad you're back to reality. I'm assuming you didn't hear anything I just said, hmm?"_

I nod my head yes, almost shamefully so.

" _Well, Soraka is one of my playthings, just like you, so I thought I should bring you all together. It would be greedy to keep all of you to myself._ "

I can't respond, so I just mumble into the gag, confused as to why the goat lady is even here. It's not like I dislike Soraka, in fact, seeing her all tied up and submissive is a bit of a turn on, but I desperately want answers that I physically cannot ask for.

Sona seemingly reads my mind as she says, " _She's here for you, Morg. And me._ " She stifles another laugh as the Starchild continues her ravenous service to Sona's flower. I tilt my head downwards and watch the spectacle, both out of intrigue and arousal. Soraka is kneeling down with her ass resting on her heels. I have a perfect view of her. _All_ of her. The butt plug currently occupying the Starchild's asshole is large. I internally cringe when I realize it must be at least double, maybe triple the size of mine. Who knows how long she's been wearing it, too? On her ass cheeks, as well as all the way up her back, are red, angry lashes, presumably administered by Sona. I reckon my back and bottom are in a similar state. Finally, I note how utterly enthusiastic she is in her cunnilingus. She seems genuinely thrilled to be eating Sona out, like it's some sort of rare reward. I continue watching the duo for what feels like a few more minutes until Sona gently pushes her away. I raise an eyebrow at this, because if I was in Sona's position, I would've let Soraka eat me out till I came all over her face. I _certainly_ wouldn't stop her preemptively, like the Maven did. But I digress, the Starchild takes her place at the side of Sona, with her eyes on the ground, while Sona steps up to me and holds my chin.

" _Soraka loves being edged._ " She says. " _She hasn't cum in over a month…"_

For a moment, I am absolutely horrified. Is this my fate? To be edged and edged and edged until I no longer desire an orgasm, only more edging?

Luckily, Sona clarifies her intentions.

" _But she's a different breed, Morg. Not like you._ " I breathe a sigh of release out of my nose when I hear her say this, but have little time to relax as she continues, " _I feel like I've edged you enough, so we're gonna play another game. If you lose this one, though, I can't promise you'll get the chance to cum any time soon._ "

I feel a fair bit of excitement at the prospect of another chance to orgasm, but that last sentence makes my heart sink a bit.

"H-hrow- lrong?" I mumble into my gag.

" _Hmmmm._ " She says, tapping her finger against her chin, before flashing me a wolfish grin. " _Let's say, for starters, you'll get another month of edging before I give you a chance to redeem yourself._ "

Did I just hear that correctly?

A month?

 _A fucking month?_

I would be driven absolutely insane by then. Fear starts to set in and I begin thrashing against my bindings, trying to break free. Of course, my efforts are to no avail, but it does get the attention of my torturer.

" _Morgana._ " She says, her tone stern and short. " _My playthings don't behave like that. Calm yourself. Besides, all you have to do… is cum when I say so._ "

My eyebrow raises and a shoot her a questioning gaze to which she responds to by giggling and removing the gag from the Starchild's mouth.

" _It is one of Soraka's favorite games. In fact, I think she should be the one to explain it._ " Sona gestures to the newly freed celestial to speak. Soraka bows slightly towards her, an action which confuses me even further, before looking at me for the first time since she entered.

"The game is relatively simple." The Starchild says, her voice somewhat soft but filled with excitement. "Mistress and I will please you as much as we can, using whatever tactics we deem fit. Under no circumstances are you allowed to orgasm until Mistress tells you to." I can see a slight smile adorning Soraka's features as she talks. It's clear she's played and enjoyed this game before. She continues, "Once she gives you the okay, you must orgasm within ten seconds. If you fail to do so within the allotted time, you lose. If you try to make us slow down or you pass out from holding in your orgasm for too long, you lose. If you orgasm before Mistress says… Well, just don't do that. Trust me." I see the fear in her eyes, and that same fear soon envelops me. I was enjoying my time before this, even with all the denial and everything. Sona was a master in the arts of BDSM. Though she may not look the part, she was born to be a dominatrix. And I've been relishing in that during my time here. But this? This is out of hand. Crazy. Insane. Probably illegal, too.

Still, I cannot deny that somewhere deep down, I'm getting off on this. I know, I know. It's fucked up. What can I say? I had a dysfunctional childhood. Maybe that's why I am the way I am.

" _Let's begin._ " Sona says, flashing me one last grin before walking behind me and out of my eyesight. I hear her ruffling around in her bag for a moment, but I don't give it much heed, as I have more pressing matters to attend to.

Remember when I was watching Soraka eat out Sona and wishing the Starchild would do the same for me?

Well… She is. Like, right now.

Before I even had a chance to react, the celestial got to her knees and plunged her tongue deep inside of my womanhood.

Instantly, pleasure washes over me in waves. Her tongue was truly as skilled as it looked. She starts with my clit, slowly lapping up and down on it, not going too fast nor too slow. Before long, she teases my lips and moves further down, fully embracing my womanhood with no trace of her shy demeanor to be found. I can hardly contain myself, releasing moan after moan into the gag. She does not speak, but she does maintain constant eye contact with me. Another one of my turn ons. Sona does this too on the rare occasion that she eats me out, and I _looooove_ it. There's something incredibly sensual and intimate about eye contact, and I want nothing more than to shower her face with my nectar while I stare into those large golden orbs.

I even consider doing it for a moment. I mean, It's not like Sona could stop me. If I wanted to, I could cum right now. But, I'm not stupid. I saw the horror in Soraka's eyes when she told me not to cum prematurely, and I assume she was scared because she's experienced what happens when you do. So I grit my teeth, close my eyes, and hold on for dear life.

That is until I notice my butt plug being removed and something else inserted into my anus.

I cannot see it, but I can feel it, and I know what it is. Sona is behind me, fucking me in the ass with her favorite strapon. It allows insertion for both the receiver and the user, meaning she has to put it in her pussy so she can fuck my ass. It's also quite large, boasting a seven inch flesh colored rod, which she has decided to use to its full potential. My poor bottom is pounded as she bottoms out inside of me, and my eyes begin rolling backwards from the ecstacy and pain it inflicts. I had to try my hardest to contain my orgasm from just Soraka, but this? This is too much. How can she expect anyone to suppress their orgasm in this state?

But wait, there's more.

I feel a sharp sting on my back and I realize that this… this _bitch_ is actually whipping me while I'm being anally fucked and orally serviced. She knows being whipped is one of my fetishes! She know how much it gets me off!

I feel another sharp sting, this time across my left ass cheek, and I moan again into the gag. It's honestly a miracle I haven't cum yet, but I know that I cannot keep it up for much longer. Soon, my body's growing frustration for an orgasm will overpower my mental fortitude. Sona seemingly notices this too, but instead of slowing down her pace, she begins going faster, slamming her fake cock right into my ass with more bravado than before.

" _Morg, you better not cum yet…_ " She says, lust, seduction, and intimidation all present in her tone. " _Just hold out a little… bit… longer._ "

Every second is blissful misery for me. I writhe against the ropes, struggling with all my might to contain my orgasm. It's strange, for so many days before this I've begged as much as I could to cum, yet, now, I find myself doing quite the opposite.

I feel three quick cracks against my back, sending me into overdrive, before I feel Sona unfastening the gag from my mouth. It falls harmlessly to the floor, and for a moment, she stops her brutal ass fucking. Soraka also stops servicing my pussy, too. A hand from behind clinches my chin and forces my gaze to the mirror.

" _Tell me Morg, what do you see?_ "

I am a bit shocked by the sight before me. After staring into this mirror for so long, you'd think I'd have gotten used to my less than prudent appearance, but it appears I have not. I see a broken woman before me, with her nipples severely bruised from the clamps, her skin littered with red, angry blemishes, her pussy dripping wet, with juices running down her thighs. I see a woman driven mad by her torturer, with eyes wild and darting, body tense and on edge, mouth drooling with saliva. I see...

"A slut." I say. The sound of my own voice somewhat startles me. I haven't heard myself speak in days, maybe weeks. I don't even know why I'm saying what I'm saying. It just feels… right.

"I see a slut," I repeat, my voice stronger with more conviction now behind it. "That desperately wants to cum… for her master."

Somewhere along the line, I must have realized that this was how it going to turn out. Sona wasn't going to just let me go, not without owning my soul first. The last few days of constant edging and denial haven't been to strengthen my control, like she once claimed. No, they've been to capture my being. To enslave my mind to her and her alone. To become her bitch. Her slut. Her submissive.

And you know what? It feels damn _great_ to finally accept that. Judge me if you will. Call me a whore. Tell me I have a weak resolve. I don't care. I've been in pure bliss during my stay here. Sure, agony accompanies the bliss, but it is better than feeling nothing at all, which is what my life was like before I met Sona. If being her slut means I get to continue these amazing sexual excursions, then I'll be her slut till time itself ends.

I don't see Sona's face after my proclamation of submission, but I know it had that same shit eating grin she always wears when she succeeds in something. Her hips begin slowly gyrating, plunging her cock into my ass once again, and Soraka resumes her pussy eating. Almost instantly, I can feel myself on the edge again, riding a wave of pain and pleasure.

" _I'm glad you feel that way, Morg._ " She says, her voice itself tickling my soul and sending butterflies to my stomach. " _Now it is almost time for your reward, but first, you must beg for it. Show me how much you want your master to please you._ "

"P-please Mistress…" I say, intent on wasting no time. I realize that they aren't slowing down, and that my orgasm is nearing unavoidableness at this point, so I have to beg quickly, lest I cum too early. "Please let me cum! Let me cum all over Soraka's face! Let me cum while you fuck my ass, Mistress!"

Y'know, I normally would consider myself a relatively strong person. I've lived a long, long time, developed and lost more relationships than I can count, and fought in more wars than I cared to remember. I would never, in a million eons, have imagined that those words would come from my own mouth. Yet, they did, and here I am, begging to cum like a bitch in heat. And I _loved_ it.

Sona's thrusts increase in intensity, ravaging my asshole like no other before. " _Cum._ " She says.

Cum. That's it. That's all she says. Just a singular word. A command. An order for me to carry out.

And, let me tell you, I carry it out in full.

Almost instantly, I let my mind relax and give my body full control, and the result is legendary. My entire body convulses as if I'm being exorcised and my moans quickly turn into screams of pleasure. A shower of juices explode from my womanhood, painting a beautiful visage over the Starchild, who seems more than happy to continue her work. Sona continues pounding my ass and lashing my back, which causes my eyes to roll to the back of my head. Just as I begin coming down from my first orgasm, I feel another one build and release, all in the span of probably ten seconds. I would have been shocked by this, but, at this point, I'm not even remotely grounded in reality. Soon after, a third comes, then a fourth, a fifth, a sixth...

I don't remember passing out, but the last thing I can recall was the gorgeous face of the Starchild covered in my cum. Her hair was sopping wet, and I had released so much onto her it dripped down and practically covered her entire body.

When I awoke, I was laying on my side in a bed with two other women. Sona was directly in front of me, her naked chest pressed against my own, her nipples prodding against mine. Behind me was Soraka, her back turned to me, with her shapely rear embracing me and rubbing against my own. They were fast asleep, and I took a moment to appreciate their peaceful forms. One would never believe that these two serene beauties were unbelievably kinky in their private time.

I breathed a heavy sigh and closed my eyes, eager to fall back asleep. Seeing as my ropes were off, it was clear that Sona now trusted me, as I trusted her. I knew not what awaited me tomorrow, but I knew one thing.

I was looking forward to it.

* * *

 _Sorry for being a week late. I blame college. And Insomnia. And writer's block._

 _This chapter is pretty long (8k words) by my standards and I'm relatively proud of it. It took me a while to form the idea, but when I finally had it, I basically couldn't stop writing._

 _I took the first person point of view approach in this chapter, as evidenced by the fact that… well… it's written from Morgana's point of view. I was experimenting a bit here, because, generally speaking, everything creative I've ever written in my life has been in third person omniscient point of view. It's just how my brain works, I guess. Anyway, I wanted to try something new, so let me know you felt about the first person ppv in this chapter. I may be willing to use it in actual matches later on if it was well received. Also, I tried my best to keep as much of it in present tense as possible, which is another deviation from my usual usage of past tense._

 _I hope all of you BDSM fans out there had a good time reading. I know I had a ton of fun writing this thing. By the way, I originally wasn't going to put Soraka in this, but I got inspired after seeing a picture of her on tumblr. I'll reblog it so you can see, if you're curious ;)_

 _Next update will be Ashe vs. Akali, so be on the lookout for that. I'm excited to get started on it._

 _Until next time,_

 _~~Aelinna_


	12. Quarterfinals: Match 1

**Match 9 / Quarterfinals / Akali vs. Ashe**

 _Witty Title: Will Sexfights Ever Find True Balance?_

* * *

Ashe could not shed the grin from her features. Things had worked out ever so perfectly.

For starters, she was extremely pleased to see she would be battling Akali in the quarterfinals matchup. Though the Frost Archer wanted to win the entire tournament, she also wanted to make as much gold as possible. Obviously, the more wins she got, the more her net gain would be. If she faced someone like Ahri or Leblanc in the quarterfinals and lost, then this tournament would have been relatively pointless. Sure, she made a little gold, but not nearly enough. Not yet, at least.

Therefore, she deemed Akali as the best opponent left for her to face. The girl was still severely inexperienced with women. Ashe had overheard from Anders that her battle against Riven was her face time with another woman. Although the Frost Archer didn't consider herself a full blown lesbian, she still had more than a few encounters with her own gender, meaning her experience gave her an edge. Also, Akali was one of the few contestants left, other than Irelia and Leona, that wasn't some sort of succubus or sex goddess. Facing off against Ahri, Leblanc, or even Sona, would be quite a tall task. For the first time in her life, she was thankful all she had to worry about was a shadow ninja.

The thing that excited her most, however? That had to be the bet they placed earlier today. Apparently, Akali had gone from a person completely uninterested in sex to a rampant lesbian after just one fight. She came to Ashe, begging her to agree to place a sexual bet on the match.

The Fist of Shadow wanted the loser of the fight to be the other's slave for an entire week. This 'slavery' did not only pertain to sex, however. The loser would have to cook, clean, and, in general, just be the winner's bitch for a week.

Ashe did not need long to agree on the bet. How could she not? She loved being dominant. Being in control of others. Though the prospect of cleaning Akali's house in little more than a skimpy maid outfit sent shivers down her spine, the chance of having that situation reversed with Akali in the role of the maid was too tantalizing to pass up on.

She liked the idea so much she wished she would have made it with Sejuani a week ago. What she wouldn't give to see the pathetic, defeated look on her sister's face as she complied with her every whim. Still, the sweet taste of victory against her Freljordian counterpart sufficed. For now.

Akali, too, was filled with uncontainable glee.

Her sexual libido had utterly skyrocketed since she began the tournament. She had never found herself particularly attracted to females, but her match against Riven awoke a monster within herself, locked away behind years of training and discipline. For the past few days she could not think of anything other than kinky desires and fetishes, all of which revolved around women.

Even now, an hour before her match with Ashe was slated to begin, she was fully nude in the safety of her own apartment, with her legs spread wide and her hand furiously pleasing her own womanhood.

She knew it was probably a bad idea to be masturbating so soon before a match, but she couldn't have cared less. It felt too good.

Akali had forsaken all of her other obligations over the last week. Ever since her first sexfight ended, she simply wasn't interested in training, or participating in league games, or attending Kinkou meetings. All she really had been doing was… this. Staying at home, with her clothes nowhere to be found and eyes glued to her computer while she furiously masturbated to the recorded matches of her other champions.

She was confused when the scientists gave all the winners a small USB drive with all of the matches on it. They said it was to allow them to "study and understand their opponents", but all she could do was get aroused by it. She especially got turned on when watching Irelia's tape. The way she dominated such an intimidating woman like Vi was… mesmerizing. The Fist of Shadow wanted a chance to dominate her Ionian counterpart, and maybe she would get it later in the tournament, but for now, Ashe would suffice.

She let out an alluring moan as her climax came, spraying her juices all over her hand. She heaved a heavy sigh, embarrassed that this was the third time she had cum that day, and it wasn't even noon yet. She was a mess.

Still, she smiled as she brought her fingers to her own mouth and sucked the nectar off of them. She hoped, in time, it would be Ashe's nectar she'd be tasting.

…

Akali's hands were clenched tightly in desperate anticipation as the counter began counting down. She could not take her eyes off the Freljordian beauty before her. Ashe's body type, in many ways, reflected Akali's. They both had medium sized breasts, slender legs, and tight, athletic asses, though the Ionian was far more toned across her midsection.

They hadn't spoke much since they made the bet the other day, which was fine with Akali. She wasn't much of a dirty talker. Ashe, however, seemed to hold a shard of silent intimidation. Though she said little, her eyes held a determined glare, her body was rigid and composed. She looked ready.

The buzzer sounded and Akali charged, her lust and eagerness to get a piece of Ashe trumping any tactics or plan. The Frost Archer welcomed her charge, and allowed Akali to tackle her to the ground. Much like her match against Sejuani, she was physically at a disadvantage. Akali was strong; years of training in the Kinkou would do that to any person. Ashe's body was built for speed, a trait of not much value in this current setting. Still, the Freljordian royalty felt confident. She knew Akali was overcome with lust and planned to use it to her advantage.

The Ionian pressed her body weight atop Ashe and explored her body with her fingers, tracing each piece of skin like it was a map. She grazed over her breasts and nipples, before gripping the princess' succulent thighs. Soon after she trailed her hands down her opponent's spine, gently guiding them to her rear, before squeezing it rather tightly.

Ashe could do little but take it, not that she minded. She thought Akali's apparent inexperience with women was cute, albeit somewhat frustrating. The Ionian had no idea how to truly please a woman. Her hands were clumsy, her demeanor ravenous but unconfident. She obviously wanted to fuck Ashe, but wasn't certain of the best approach.

"Y'know." Ashe said, her own hands reaching Akali's backside, giving it a harsh spank. "When you become my slave, I'm gonna teach you a few things about pleasing women."

"Oh yeah?" Akali said, her lust strengthening from Ashe's insult. "We'll see about that." Akali pushed a knee in between the Frost Archer's thighs. Immediately, Ashe let out a groan. The aphrodisiac had made her more susceptible to any form of stimulation, even Akali's unrefined knee grinding. The Ionian continued her assault by taking Ashe's right nipple into her mouth, licking it, biting it, and prodding it gently with her tongue. The Frost Archer released a frustrated moan before slipping her hand off of Akali's ass cheek and in between them. She slowly rubbed Akali's womanhood, even sliding her hand up slightly more to reach the Fist of Shadow's taint and asshole. The response from Akali was immediate. Her mouth fell agape for a few moments before a elongated moan escaped her lips. Ashe smiled. She had done so little, but it seemed to have a big impact.

"Perhaps you like girls a bit too much?" She said, relishing in her trash talk. She loved to kick an enemy when they were down.

Akali grit her teeth, unable to move or continue pleasing Ashe as the pleasure from Ashe's assault was just too much. She couldn't believe the difference between the Freljordian's delicate fingers and her own. It was heavenly.

Ashe slid down her opponent's body just slightly so that Akali's breasts hung just above her face. Seeing her opportunity, the Frost Archer took turns sucking on both nipples, trying her best go give each one an equal amount of care. This prompted more moans from Akali, as she laid there atop Ashe, moaning like a bitch in heat. Just when Ashe felt like the battle was practically over, Akali slid downwards as well, removing her breasts from Ashe's mouth and replacing it with her tongue. The Frost Archer blinked, surprised by the deep kiss the Ionian had planted on her lips. The hand on Akali's pussy came to a screeching halt as well, as she had been taken so off guard from the kiss.

Akali took advantage of her brief reprieve and turned Ashe over so that she was on the bottom. To most, this would seem like a foolhardy move that would give her opponent control, but to Akali, it was exactly what she wanted. She was grounded and unable to be moved like this, so Ashe would not be able to manipulate her body so easily. But that didn't mean the Frost Archer wouldn't try.

The two girls engaged in a mixture of sex and wrestling, as they both tried to force the opponent into compromising positions, all while distributing whatever pleasure they could. They grappled, sweat covered breasts pressed firmly against each other's. Both women struggled for leverage as their knees gently stimulated their pussies.

It was Akali who came out with an advantage, though. She managed to flip the Freljordian onto her stomach, putting her in a bind by sitting on top of her back as to limit her movement. Ashe could do nothing as the weight from her opponent prevented her from moving. Akali's fingers soon found their way to Ashe's womanhood. She rubbed it gently for a couple seconds before sliding two fingers in.

"Oh shiiiiiit…" Ashe moaned, her eyes widening from the pleasure. She had not expected Akali to be so hasty and was not prepared to be penetrated. Akali pumped her fingers in and out with vigor, each thrust seemingly prompting another moan from the Frost Archer. The Ionian added more fuel to the fire by leaning forwards, allowing her own breasts to press into Ashe's back while she leaned into the Freljordian's ear and whispered, "I can't wait to see you serving me in a maid outfit, slut."

Akali licked Ashe's ear extensively after her taunt. At first, Ashe tried to pull her head away to avoid the added stimulation, but after a small amount of time, Akali noticed the Frost Archer's attempts to escape becoming more and more feeble. She was giving into the pleasure.

Akali smiled, her fingers dripping wet from all of Ashe's pre-cum. She decided to get a bit raunchy and do something she had been fantasizing about for the last few days. She took her fingers out of Ashe's pussy and brought them to the Frost Archer's mouth. She was both surprised and delighted to see Ashe accept them so willingly, as she took both of them into her mouth and sucked off her own nectar with extreme fervor. In fact, it turned Akali on so much that she failed to recognize Ashe's counterattack. By the time she felt the Freljordian's hips bucking upwards to toss her off, it was too late. She fell forward and hit the ground hard. She grunted with frustration before quickly righting herself and facing her opponent, who was smiling a wide grin and held a menacing look in her eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ashe said, her cold anger evident in her malice laced tone. "It was humiliating. Now I'll have to humiliate you."

Ashe pounced onto Akali, rabid to get to her genitals. The two tussled for control for a short while, until finally they settled on the "69" position, with Ashe on top and Akali on the bottom.

They licked each other's pussies, both girls determined to taste sweet victory, à la make their opponent cum before they did. At first, Akali was clearly winning, as her ravenous and animalistic style caught Ashe off guard.

"Ahh!" The Frost Archer moaned, her ass slightly twerking just over Akali's head. As time went on, however, the tables turned, as Ashe's more slow and sensual style came to fruition. She had been warming Akali up since they started, slowly breaking her down with her technique.

Ashe knew how to eat pussy. She knew it well. Though Akali was determined, her style reeked of sloppiness and inexperience. Ashe's tongue was tried and tested, its slow ministrations on Akali's clitoris and southern lips proving her dominance, as they Ionian could do little but moan and whimper into her opponent's womanhood from the pleasure.

Ashe felt confident. She was staving off her own orgasm well enough despite the pleasure being relatively intense, and was inflicting her opponent with waves of euphoria that she knew would come to a head soon enough.

All of sudden, the Freljordian's eyes widened as she felt her orgasm approaching with incredible haste. She knew not why it was coming, for only a moment ago she was keeping it at bay with little to no problems. Feeling desperate, Ashe tried to lift her hips up and away from Akali's face, only to have the Fist of Shadow bring both of her hands to the Frost Archer's rosy colored ass cheeks and hold her down. Ashe continued eating Akali's pussy, but was internally screaming as she felt her orgasm bubbling at the surface, about to burst.

Her eyes widened even further when she heard the loudest moan of the match escape into the air. At first she thought it was from her, but soon discovered it was not her own mouth that made the noise, but Akali's. A moment later, the Fist of Shadow's juices discharged from her pussy and filled her mouth, signaling the Freljordian's victory. Ashe let out a relieved chuckle, relishing in the taste of Akali's nectar, before losing total control of her own body and cumming all over Akali, who, despite her own orgasm, had continued dining on Ashe's assets.

The match was over. Ashe had won by a matter of seconds, and she thanked each and every god she knew that she did. With this, she had earned 14,000 gold total. 11,000 of it was from winning the first two rounds, and the other 3,000 came from Akali's stack, which she reaped half of by defeating her. Of course, she knew she could still lose the next round and only come away with 7,000 gold, but that was still a considerable amount of money, so she was satisfied. For now. More importantly, she had won the bet, and as she lay there, bruised and exhausted, panting for breath atop her opponent, she could only fantasize about what she was going to make that little Ionian slut do for her.

* * *

 _:: Four Days Later ::_

* * *

Well, my week of slavery to Ashe is officially more than half way over.

I suppose it hasn't been all too bad. Demeaning? Yes. Humiliating? Yes. Sexually frustrating? _Definitely_ yes. But, at the very least, I've learned a lot about pleasing women. So much so that I feel very confident in courting one of my own when I get out of here.

See, Ashe hasn't been pulling any punches when it comes to this slavery stuff. For the last four days I've been cooking all of her meals, cleaning up all of her messes, and catering to her each and every sexual desire. Not that I mind, though. I personally enjoy cooking and cleaning, so that isn't much of a hassle, and I do love pleasing other women, especially Freljordian princesses. There's just one little problem.

She's been forcing me to wear a chastity belt.

Yes, I know. How evil. Who would have thought the peace-seeking Princess of Freljord could be such a spiteful bitch?

I can't… even… remotely touch my genitals. The belt has a zipper lining my entire crotch and ass crack, and it is permanently sealed shut, locked behind...well… a lock. It dangles at the bottom of the device, right between my thighs.

You have no idea what true misery is like until you want to touch yourself all day but are unable to. What's worse is that Ashe has constantly been teasing me. It would be one thing if I just had to fuck her, because then, at the very least, I wouldn't be getting much stimulation. But, that harlot constantly sucks on my nipples, or licks my thighs, or embraces me in deep kisses. She makes me want it _so_ bad, only to cruelly remind me that, so long as I stay here, I won't be getting any of it.

My attire certainly doesn't help either. She's got me all dolled up in this slutty little maid outfit, complete with black stockings, a skirt that does _very_ little to hide my nether regions, and a corset that leaves my breasts practically dangling out in the open.

"Akali!" I hear my master call out to me, breaking me from my thoughts. Honestly, I don't want to go attend to whatever task she needs me to do, but I have little choice. I am a woman of my word. I make my way out of the living room and into the kitchen, only to find my master wearing a T-shirt and… nothing else. Ashe's jeans are dropped to the ground around her ankles, and she's leaning over the counter on the opposite side of the room with her back facing me. I already know what she wants from me, so I make my way over to her and drop to my knees. From this angle, I have a marvelous view of her pale ass and, without a work spoken between us, I spread her cheeks and begin to service her.

During my time here, I've found Ashe to be relatively nice… except when she's horny. She always commends me on my cooking and cleaning, but when she wants me to get her off she is very, _very_ critical.

I suspect it is because she knows how inexperienced I am with women and wants me to grow in that department. For what it's worth, I feel like its been working so far.

"I have a meeting to get to Akali." She says coldly, doing her best to sound completely disinterested in the current situation despite the fact that I'm literally eating her pussy as she speaks. "You better hurry up. I don't feel like being frustrated the rest of the day."

My face envelops iteslf further between her peachy cheeks and I put my tongue into overdrive, lapping at her quickly but with a modicum of control and purpose; a technique I can thank her for teaching me.

I feel her body tensing and trembling slightly from my work, and although she refuses to give me the pleasure of letting out any moans, I know I'm doing a good job. I pick my hands up and bring them to her ass cheeks, slowly massaging them with my fingers. It was undoubtedly a risk. Ashe has punished me in days prior for touching her without permission. However, it seems to have paid off, because I am not met with a whipping or scolding, but instead with a reassuring sigh and groan from the Freljordian princess.

Before long, I feel her body convulse slightly and her juices rain down on my face. She somewhat roughly shoves my head away from her and puts her jeans back on as if nothing had happened. It frustrates me a decent amount. I mean, I just made her cum in what? Three minutes? A little gratitude would go a long way. Alas, Ashe is not that kind of master.

She walks me to the front door before reaching in one of the many cabinets and pulling out a lengthy strapon. I am surprised but do my best not to show it. She hates when I'm emotive. She places the strapon on the ground beside me.

"Get naked." She orders.

I raise an eyebrow but comply, stripping away my maid outfit until I'm left in nothing but my chastity belt. That's when I see her pull a key out of her purse, and for a moment, my heart flutters. Could this be it? I am finally free of this stupid thing?

"Get on all fours and face away from me."

Again, I follow her orders, dropping down to my hands and knees like a dog and sticking my ass high in the air for her to see. I can't see what she's doing but I feel her getting closer and my heart races as I expect the lock between my legs to be opened at any second…

 _***SMACK***_

I recoil from the pain I feel on my left ass cheek and turn around questioningly. There she is, hand extended and red from the blow. I was expecting her to unlock my belt, but all she's done is spanked my ass very cruely and humiliated me.

"I'll be gone for a few hours. You will not move. You will stay like you are right now, with your ass high in the air and your face on the ground. If you get up to eat something, I will know. If you go to the restroom, I will know. If you do anything other than what you are doing right now, I will know. Are we clear?"

"Y-yes, Master." I respond, ashamed by my submissiveness.

"Good girl. If I find you like that when I get back, I'll unlock that belt and fuck you in the ass as a reward."

And like that, she's gone. Out the front door like a ship in the night.

She's gonna fuck me in the ass? I've never had anyone do that before. It'll probably hurt.

And yet, I find myself smiling. Maybe all the humiliation I've endured over the past few days has made me numb to the ridiculousness of it all. All I know is, I can't wait for her to get back.

And I am _definitely_ not moving from this spot.

* * *

 _Sorry again for being late. The world hasn't made the last few weeks very easy for me and my writing has taken a hit from it. I rewrote this chapter so many times because I just never felt satisfied with it. Even now, I'm not the biggest fan, but I think it's decent enough. Plus I don't wanna keep anyone waiting any longer._

 _So I'll be taking down the Ashe vs. Akali poll and putting up the Sona vs. Syndra one on my tumblr. Let me know in the reviews what the loser's punishment should be. I'm having a lot of writer's block so any suggestion helps._

 _I think it'll be a fun chapter to write. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading._

 _~~Aelinna_


	13. Quarterfinals: Match 2

**Match 10 / Quarterfinals / Sona vs. Syndra**

 _Witty Title: Orgasm Control Patrol_

* * *

"Fuck!" Syndra moaned. She was currently face down on the floor, with her breasts squished firmly against the carpet, her ass high up in the air, and her back arched low. She looked like a true slut.

The reason for her being in this rather _vulnerable_ position was none other than her opponent, Sona. When the match began, she suspected it to be a fairly easy one. She had never seen Sona have sex before and neglected to watch the tapes the Institute had distributed to her for study, so she assumed the woman was innocent and inexperienced. That's how everyone looked at Sona.

But she was wrong. So, so, so unbelievably wrong. They called her the Maven of the Strings, but Syndra thought the Mistress of the Strings would have been more apt. The woman was a severe dominatrix. Her presence and control rivaled the Dark Sovereign's own. In fact, it might even have been far greater.

The match had begun rather harmlessly. The two women got undressed, Syndra gawked a bit at Sona's larger than life assets, and they entered the fighting chamber. She had assumed her opponent was pretty much just going to lie there and take it, but Sona had other plans. Once the buzzer tolled the woman was a machine. In an instant she stopped being innocent and shy and became something far more… sinister. She grabbed the Sovereign by the shoulders and forced her on her back. Syndra could do nothing to stop her. Her mere presence was so alarming that it rendered the mage helpless. She moved with confidence and purpose. Her words were demeaning and foul. It was a sight Syndra truly never thought she would see.

Once Sona got to work on her was when the real trouble began. Her fingers brought absolute bliss. Her tongue felt akin to the tongue of a god. Syndra's pleasure was so intense she couldn't fight back. It took everything she had to not cum in an instant.

That is what led to the situation she is currently in. The Maven had flipped her on her stomach and pushed her face to the floor, before spreading her ass cheeks and diving face first between them. She licked long strides up her pussy and asshole, hitting _every_ single nerve in just the right way. Syndra could have moved if she wanted. There was nothing that bound her in this position, nor was Sona putting any weight on her. And yet, she dared not move. Sona's dominant personality had overtaken her own and turned her into the Maven's sub. Her mind had dissolved into little more than a haze of pleasure and bliss.

"Ooooohhhhh…" She mewled, trying her best to suppress her moan but failing to do so. She didn't want to let this woman control her. She wanted to be the one that was doing the dominating. But she was powerless and at the mercy of the Maven's tongue.

Syndra's pleasure was only rivaled by her embarrassment. To succumb so easily to a woman like this… It would devastate her reputation. Her shame was so intense that she could not tell if the blush on her face was out of embarrassment or arousal. What annoyed her even more was that her last victory against Evelynn showed that she was more than capable of dealing with dominatrixes. She destroyed the Widowmaker so badly it practically broke the bitch's mind. Afterwards, the Shadow Isles native had begun living at her floating fortress as a sex slave… by choice. At the time, Syndra was merely confused and allowed it out of curiosity. As the days went on she found that Evelynn simply _wanted_ to be her plaything. She found it funny that she had the power to break her so deeply just from a single sexual encounter. Nevertheless, she kept her around. Having a personal servant to cater to your every desire at any moment in the day was a treat, indeed.

But now, her mind was clouded with the possibility that after this duel she may become Sona's plaything. They never placed any bets on the match, so there was nothing that would force her to do so, but… She had never been dominated this severely before. Not even on the rift. What if… Sona would become her new master?

" _Syndra… I think it's my turn to have some fun._ " The Dark Sovereign was ripped from her thoughts by Sona's voice. Before she knew it, the Maven had gripped her hair and painfully pulled her to a kneeling position. She walked in front of her and stood still, her ass a couple inches away from the Sovereign's face. With a hand on her hip and a cocky stance, Sona slapped her own ass cheeks a few times before spreading them wide open and commanding Syndra to: " _Dig in._ "

The mage did as she was told, burying her face between the soft, rosy cheeks of her opponent. It was her face time ever tasting Sona, which was somewhat embarrassing considering the match had been going on for at least five minutes by now. Nevertheless, it was heavenly. Sona's essence was marvelous. Not only in taste, but also in smell. It reminded her of the flowers that grew around her fortress. Perhaps it was some form of nostalgia that caused her to eat her opponent's pussy out with such vigor.

" _Oh!"_ Sona moaned, her voice only heard by Syndra due to the telepathy. " _That's a goooooood girl. You know, Syndra, most people wouldn't stop fucking their opponent in a battle like this. Doubly so due to the fact that you were about to cum._ "

It was also something Syndra was wondering when Sona had taken this new position. She had her on the ropes. If she had continued for only 30 more seconds, then surely this would all be over.

" _Truth is… I just love feeling pleasure. I love it more than life itself. It's one of the many reasons I hardly ever allow myself to orgasm. Because if I do, then I won't be able to please myself for at least a few hours while I cool off. So, for now, I'm just gonna enjoy you a little bit more before I finish you off._ " Sona ended her speech with another lewd moan, the blush on her face accentuating the fun she was having.

Syndra wanted to fight against Sona's dominance with her own, but realized that this position was quite… beneficial to her. Merely a minute ago she was about to cum at this woman's behest, but now, she was free from any stimulation, and, in fact, dishing out pleasure to her opponent. Though she realized that Sona would be tough to break, mainly due to the woman openly admitting how often she towed the line of orgasm for fun, there was no reason to not give it her all. So, swallowing her pride, the Sovereign continued eating Sona's pussy, licking small, tender strokes up and around the lips before paying attention to the clitoris. It seemed to be working, if Sona's telepathic moans were of any indication.

" _Ah! Yes! Just liiiiike that."_ She said, her ass bouncing slightly on Syndra's face as she rode her tongue.

Syndra was really getting into it now, practically suffocating between Sona's soft cheeks. She gently rubbed the back of the Maven's creamy thighs with her hands, eliciting an affirmation from her opponent.

Just as Syndra began to feel she was making real progress she felt the Maven's hand grip her hair and rip her head out from between the creamy ass cheeks she was just beginning to grow accustomed to. Sona turned around and brought Syndra up from her knees to her feet, and for a moment, the two merely stared into one another's eyes. Sona could see the small traces of anger hiding within Syndra's purple orbs, desperate to break free and let her dominant side come out. Luckily, they had yet to emerge fully, and, for now, she believed Syndra was still hers to toy with. She pushed the Sovereign's head into her chest and smothered her between her large breasts, enjoying the coughing and gagging coming from Syndra as she quickly found herself without a reliable flow of oxygen. Soon after she freed her, but the Sovereign understood her next task and brought her mouth to one of Sona's large areolas. She took it fully and licked it slowly, all the while using her hand to roughly pinch and prod at the other one. Sona gave approving moans and brought her hand to Syndra's chest, doing similar things to the mage's nipples.

Both the women were enjoying the pleasure. Syndra couldn't help but groan from it, even with a mouthful of nipple. Sona, on the other hand, could feel her orgasm approaching, but paid it no heed. She had plenty of experience in a position like this and knew just the right way to avoid it.

" _So, Syndra, when I win-ah- what kind of punishment would you like? I can fuck you in the ass, if you're into that._ "

Syndra decided not to respond to Sona, fearing that if she did she would only give the Maven more energy to win. Instead, she traveled down Sona's midsection with her hand, slowly traversing her opponent's body with tender touches. She reached Sona's pussy and gently rubbed at it, making small circular motions with her hand on the clit. Sona responded positively, groaning an extremely lewd moan into the air as she arched her back slightly, as if beckoning Syndra for more. The Sovereign responded appropriately, speeding up the ministrations of both her tongue and hand. Her two pronged attack was proving effective, as she could feel Sona's hands beginning to falter and lose interest with her own breasts, relinquishing her from the stimulation the Maven was providing.

Syndra felt her confidence return, as for the first time in the whole battle, she felt like she had made some progress. A smile stretched across her features and by the time Sona saw it, it was too late.

The Maven felt her body being thrust towards the ground and pinned by Syndra's hands. She struggled against them and shot her opponent a look of pure fury, all the while squirming for in inch of breathing room whilst on her back.

" _Becoming rebellious, are we?_ " She said, venom dripping from her voice.

Sona saw a flash in the air and felt a hot pain across her face a second later. She looked up and was completely taken aback when she realized Syndra had slapped her.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." The Sovereign said, incredibly glad to hear her confidence finally return in her voice. "You had your fun. Now, it's my turn."

Sona struggled against her opponent, trying to break free from her pin, but was sufficiently weaker and unable to do so. Syndra was not only a few inches taller than the Maven, but also built a tad more lean. She was not particularly muscular, but often times engaged in meditation and yoga, both of which improved upper body and core strength. Because of such, Sona stood no chance in a battle of pure physicality. She had been banking on her ability to break Syndra mentally, but with that clearly out the window, fear set in to the Maven's mind for the first time. Being held down like this, unable to move, unable to even breathe, it gave her an overwhelming sense of helplessness.

She could do nothing as Syndra switched positions and sat atop her face, bringing her knees to the ground on the sides of the Maven's chest. However, the Sovereign had sat rather high on Sona, positioning her pussy close to her nose rather than her mouth. The Maven was forced to inhale Syndra's essence, but could do practically nothing at all to pleasure it. She tried to bring her arms up to fight Syndra off, but could not move them as they had been pinned against her side by the Sovereign's large thighs. Syndra reached forward and yanked Sona's left leg upwards and braced it against her own chest using Sona's ankle. She took a moment to admire her work.

She had pulled off a perfect pin. Sona could not move her arms whatsoever due to Syndra's thighs trapping them against the ground. She could not try to cover her pussy from Syndra's fingers because the Sovereign had pulled one of her legs into the air, meaning her womanhood was practically all access. What's more, the Maven could hardly move because of Syndra's position on top of her. She heard angered curses and wails of disapproval from Sona, but paid it no mind. She knew it was her time to dominate.

Syndra roughly inserted two fingers into Sona's pussy without warning, eliciting a groan from her counterpart. She began thrusting them in and out with incredible speed. Wet noises could be hard as they entered due to the copious amount of nectar Sona had been leaking since the match began.

"Not talking so much anymore, are you?" Syndra said, a smile adorning her face. Truthfully, she had no idea how long it would take to make Sona cum, as she was aware of the woman's incredible stamina, but it mattered little. In this position, they weren't going anywhere, and the aphrodisiac would only increase in intensity further with every passing minute. Eventually she would give in.

Sona's struggled less and less against her opponent as she accepted her fate. She could feel her orgasm nearing and was using every fiber in her body to avoid it, but it seemed inevitable. Unless Syndra inexplicably fell off of her, the battle was all but lost. Still, she tried to hold on. She wanted to win, not only for the money, but also because she had hardly gotten the chance to fuck any of the other women in the tournament yet. She was particularly looking forward to reaming Syndra's asshole. So much so that she refused to give in to her opponent's assault. She clung to the mental image of Syndra bent over, her cheeks spread wide, her mouth agape, begging for more, while she stood over the Sovereign as the superior dominatrix. The Maven held on for dear life, hoping to retreat to the inner recesses of her mind with that image in order to prevent herself from cumming.

* * *

"Will you- * _huff* -_ fucking cum already?!" Syndra said, irritation evident in her tone. For five entire minutes she had been in this position. Sona had made no efforts to escape or fight back, instead seemingly intent on taking the brunt of her fingering. Syndra had been hammering away at her cunt, which, by the way, looked like a slip n' slide at this point, for so long that she had to switch hands due to a cramp. But there was a slightly greater problem. The match had been going on for so long that the aphrodisiac had taken a serious toll on her. Now, when the Maven exhaled through her nose, she could feel the hot air gently gliding over her pussy, and it was _seriously_ turning her on. Her own wetness must have begun dripping down Sona's face, though she had no way to know for sure, as she could not see it. Even more annoying was the fact that Sona had not talked, or moaned, or groaned, or cried out, or cursed her in anger the entire time. In fact, she had been perfectly silent, like she wasn't even alive.

But, in reality, Sona was most definitely alive and most definitely feeling the effects of Syndra's finger blasting. She had employed a strategy she rarely had to use, which was to let her consciousness fade slightly by focusing all of her attention on a singular thought. She generally only used this technique during her several hour long sybian rides, when the pleasure was simply too great for her normal control to avoid orgasming. However, she felt it mounting and building and brimming right under the surface, beckoning to get out. If she could hold on just a bit longer though, maybe-

All of sudden, Sona tensed up greatly and stopped breathing. Syndra noticed and took it as a sign of imminent victory, as she doubled her speed, vigorouolsy pumping away at the smaller woman's cunt. Sona could feel her orgasm coming, and with a harrowing and broken scream released it, showering the ground in front of the two women. A buzzer rang throughout the room, indicating the match had ended and Syndra had won. Sona felt… ashamed. Her pride, dignity, and, most importantly, dominant side, were all broken by Syndra. As the her orgasm pooled in front of her, Syndra got off of her face and stood triumphantly over her, slowly sucking the weaker woman's juices off her fingers one by one. She placed a foot on Sona's chest directly between her breasts and looked down at her with disdain.

"You look pathetic." She said, slowly sliding her foot up the Maven's chest as it neared her throat. "Like a true slut. I think…" She trailed off for a moment before raising her foot slightly and planting it directly on Sona's lips. "It's time you learned to worship a _real_ woman."

Sona's natural reaction was to suck on her advisary's toes. It felt like the right thing to do. In truth, she didn't have much of a choice to begin with, as the winner of the match got the privilege of doing practically whatever they wanted with the loser. Even so, Sona did not comply with Syndra's demands out of respect for the rules. She did it because, in her heart of hearts, she knew she'd been beaten. Her dominatrix side was not fully fractured, but instead merely dented by the Sovereign. She would be submissive to this woman and this woman alone for this excursion and for all to come, as Syndra had proved to be better than her. Still, she looked forward to reuniting with her playthings once this was all over and taking her frustrations out on them.

She sucked on Syndra's big toe first, taking it easily into her mouth. After a short time, she switched to the other digits, alternating between sucking on them and licking them. Once Syndra got bored, she moved her foot up slightly, prompting Sona to lick the bottom of it, along with her heel. Once Syndra deemed she had done an adequate job, she brought her other foot forward. Sona repeated her process, carefully licking each and every inch of her foot until it sparkled with her saliva.

Syndra brought her foot away and stood over the Maven's face with every intention of sitting on it. Just as she begun to squat down to lower her rear in reach of Sona's mouth, an intercom buzzed and the two women paused to hear a familiar voice.

"I almost forgot to mention!" Came Anders' voice. Syndra glared daggers into the one way glass on the far side of the room, knowing somewhere behind this woman stood, interrupting her great victory. "There has been a slight alteration in the rules. We said nothing in the previous match because it did not apply, but… since this is the quarterfinals, from here on out we are reinstating the magical capabilities of the winner in the prize round. In other words, Syndra, you are free to do what you please with your magic, so long as you don't… injure Sona."

A slight hum filled the room and Syndra felt her magic returning to her. She fell backwards slightly and landed on her rear behind Sona. At first Sona was confused as to why she did this, until she realized Syndra had fallen over due to her excessive laughing.

"Hahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa!" The Sovereign could not contain herself. "This is simply far too great! Poetic even!"

Sona shot a questioning look towards Syndra, which the mage noticed. "Confused, are we?" She said, her words interlaced with chuckling. "Stand up, Sona- actually, here, I'll do it for you."

Sona felt her body being forcibly lifted from the ground. A wave of queasiness passed over as she levitated in the air, suspended from gravity by Syndra's magic.

"Oh Sona… At first, I was merely going to punish you by having you worship my feet and servicing my goods, but now… something far more fun is in store for you."

Sona had no idea what the Sovereign was talking about, but did take notice of three dark orbs circling around her naked body. From what she had heard, they contained near limitless power. They seemed to empower Syndra, too, as she began levitating slightly off the ground.

"You enjoy edging, do you not?" Syndra said as her orbs begun spinning faster around her. Sona failed to respond due to fear setting in as she wondered what horrid things Syndra was going to do to her. "Well, do you?!" Syndra yelled, her orbs circling even faster and with more aggression than before.

" _Y-yes, Syndra. I love to edge myself._ "

"You will address me as mistress from now, you wench." Syndra said with clear malice. Her orbs descended to her crotch and conjoined into one, before rapidly stretching and growing in multiple directions sporadically. "Well, I also edge myself… But not in the conventional way." The sovereign continued. "You see, I only edge myself when I take _this_ form. It's funner that way, and the eroticism of the entire thing _reaaaaaally_ gets me off."

Sona looked to her crotch for an explanation, only to be horrified by what she saw. Syndra's crotch no longer maintained her more… feminine features, and instead had been replaced by a huge, throbbing dick. All eight inches of it stood erect. A pair of heavy balls lay below the member, each engorged with what Sona could only assume was semen. Her jaw dropped as she stared at it. It was translucent and light purple in nature, and it was clear that her orbs had combined to make some sort of nightmarish, magical penis.

"I _looooooove_ to masturbate in this form, Sona, but I never finish myself off. You see, when most people get aroused but don't reach an orgasm, they feel frustration until they do, but as soon as I leave this form and take my normal one, all the frustration simply… disappears. I normally save it for something special." Syndra chuckled while she looked down at her newly formed appendage. "You, of all people, would understand my current situation. After edging for so long, I have a massive load saved up in this sucker!"

" _You c-can't be serious…_ " Sona said, total disbelief settling in to the defeated dominatrix's soul.

"Oh, I'm deadly serious, and I almost forgot to mention… All that frustration I was talking about? It returns with a vengeance when I enter this form. And I haven't had a proper release in months! You could put a piece of bread in this room and I would fuck its brains out."

Syndra emitted yet another corny chuckle as Sona's body began to twist in the air. The Maven could do little but struggle fruitlessly against the Sovereign's magic. Her initial position had reversed entirely, and now she found herself upside down with her head floating mere inches from the floor and her legs pointing straight up at the ceiling. Her blue hair dangled harmlessly to the ground.

Disoriented and afraid, Sona pleaded with her tormenter. " _Syndra, you must put an end to thi-_ "

"Mistress!" Syndra howled, her purple eyes temporarily shining brighter with unbridled fury. "I am to be addressed as mistress by scum such as yourself."

" _M-mistress…_ " Sona corrected, her cheeks flushing from the embarrassment of having to call another woman the title which so many called her. " _Please do not do this. It is… cruel._ "

"Life is cruel, plaything." The Sovereign's forehead creased slightly as her magic forced Sona to float upwards a few feet until she was eye level with Syndra's throbbing member. "The best way to get through all of the pain that comes with living is to take it _head_ on. You might as well start now."

With that final statement, Syndra concentrated one last time and pushed Sona's body right next to her own. The Maven was forced to open her mouth and accept her opponent's massive dong, lest it spear her directly in the face. She immediately gagged and coughed on it, her inexperience showing.

"Oh?" Syndra said mockingly. "Have you never sucked a dick before?"

Embarrassing as it might be, Sona had not. She had done similar things with dildos and strapons, but all the men she'd been with in the past had never gotten that far with her. They generally ran after seeing her… unorthodox fetishes.

Dildos were one thing to have in your mouth, but a real, throbbing piece of meat was entirely different. It expanded slightly and went back to its normal size every few seconds. It shifted positions and moved at odd timings. It was… a real part of someone's body, nothing like the fake shafts she had dealt with in the past.

The Sovereign wasn't giving her any time to adjust; she rammed her dick down Sona's throat ever further. More coughing and sputtering ensued, but the Maven was a fast learner, and before long had accepted five inches into her throat with little pain.

Syndra's patience dwindled once she felt her plaything got the hang of it. Her cock hilted in Sona's mouth quickly, causing the Maven's eyes to go wide as she felt all eight inches of Syndra's meat suffocating her. The Sovereign retracted her member as quickly as she inserted it, only to thrust it in once more. Her tempo increased dramatically as she rapidly repeated this process, face fucking Sona's upside down body with as much effort as she could muster. Grunts of exertion mixed in with small moans of pleasure could be heard from the Sovereign. The feeling was simply heavenly. The Maven's throat was just wide enough to take all of her in, and even then she knew it must have been severely uncomfortable. She was pleased with the lack of protests from her plaything. So pleased, in fact, that she figured she deserved a reward.

Sona's eyes darted upwards as she felt the Sovereign's magic forcing her legs to spread. She had little chance to examine the situation, however, as Syndra's cock continued barraging her throat. As if the situation couldn't get more humiliating, the heavy thrusts from the mage's hips caused her balls to continuously slam into Sona's eyes and forehead. They consistently made a slapping noise upon reaching their target.

Syndra, meanwhile, had used her magic to spread Sona's legs wide, causing her to do a split in the air. With the Maven's pussy completed exposed and directly in front of Syndra's face, she smiled before giving her plaything a reward for her excellent fellatio.

The Maven cried out a muffled moan as she felt her womanhood being licked by Syndra. Of course, it was hard to feel much of anything other than the throbbing cock molesting her throat, but, even still, Syndra's tongue was being rather gentle. A trait she never thought the Sovereign possessed. She released another moan as Syndra glided over her clit, which prompted the Sovereign to giggle.

"I'm not that cruel, plaything." She said, taking a brief pause from her oral services. "Plus, with a pussy as beautiful as yours, how could I resist?" Again, the Sovereign's tongue escaped her mouth and went to town on Sona. Despite all of the discomfort from Syndra's rough throatfucking, the fellatio Sona was receiving was getting her off. She felt another orgasm building in her gut, and before long, it lurched forward, gently leaving her womanhood in plentiful waves and sliding down her body. Very little got onto Syndra's mouth due to gravity forcing it downwards instead of up, but the Sovereign greedily licked the small amount that had landed on her lips as a reward for her efforts. She slowed down her throat fucking and moved backwards a few inches, causing most of her member to retreat from Sona's mouth. With only her head in between the Maven's lips, she looked down upon her subject with a sense of pride and accomplishment.

"So much for being able to contain yourself, huh plaything?" She said, causing Sona's eyes to widen slightly. "We've only been at this for a few minutes and I already made you cum again!"

Sona had not thought about it prior, but Syndra was right. She had cum twice at the behest of this woman. The _one_ thing she prided herself on, her ability to withstand the temptation to cum, had been thoroughly dismantled. All of those days and nights she spent, edging herself to near insanity, were relatively pointless. She was powerless against this woman.

As her orgasm dripped further down her body and began to near her face, Sona hung her head with shame. She _deserved_ to be like this, dangling upside down, with a cock in her mouth and her own cum coating her body. It created a glimmering sheen, as if she had been rubbed with oil. It finally reached her face, sliding into the small openings of the Maven's mouth despite Syndra's cockhead occupying most of it.

"You look right at home in that pathetic position, plaything." Syndra said, her brow furrowing as her magic began to manifest Sona. "However, I think it's time we brought this to a close. I _reaaallly_ need to cum, as you can see." The Sovereign gestured to her erect penis, drawing Sona's eye towards it. Sona determined what she said was true after seeing the swollen throbbing member for herself. It looked needy, pulsating every other second as if _begging_ for release.

Sona didn't have the chance to admire Syndra's man meat for long, as her body was once again forcefully moved by Syndra's magic. The position Syndra chose this time was much less uncomfortable than the former, as it required no levitating or fancy magic tricks. Instead, Sona simply found herself on her hands and knees in a doggy style position, with her back arched low and her face pressed to the floor by the magic.

Syndra gently floated to the ground. With her feet on the surface once more, she squatted in front of Sona's thick ass and spread it wide. She plunged her monstrous eight incher into the depths of Sona's pussy without warning, hilting inside the Maven quite quickly. Sona winced from the sudden pain, but, fortunately, she was much more accustomed to this type of penetration than oral, so the sensation was not nearly as painful.

As soon as she felt the comfort and pleasure from Sona's inner walls, Syndra went mad with lust. She thrust her hips back and forth as quickly as she could, pounding away at the Maven's womanhood mercilessly. Her balls slapped violently against the submissive woman's ass, causing the flesh to ripple with every impact.

Syndra looked like an animal. She was rabid. Brutal. Ruthless. Her eyes had widened from the intense pleasure her cock was feeling. She had never fucked a woman like this. Sure, a few of her servants, including Evelynn, had given her head more than a few times, but she never vaginally penetrated another female before. She wanted to save the experience for a special occasion, such as this. She quickly came to the conclusion it had been the right decision. Sona's velvet walls hugged her cock tightly and sent her into absolute bliss. Her lust filled moans of ecstacy only further accentuated this point.

Sona couldn't contain her moans, either. She had _never_ been taken and used like this. The Sovereign had no regard for how she felt and it turned her on even more. Her first two orgasms had provided more than enough lubricants, so Syndra's cock easily slid in and out of her. Every plunge of Syndra's dagger sent shockwaves of ecstacy throughout her entire body. Her ass was red from being slammed into so much by the Sovereign, who was covered in a thin coating of sweat from all of her thrusting.

"I-I'm alm-most there." Syndra said, her body trembling slightly from the overload of euphoria.

" _Ah-ahh!_ " Sona moaned, unable to contain her third orgasm at it ripped its way from her womanhood, covering Syndra's massive spear.

Syndra felt Sona's wall tighten from her orgasm and squeeze her dick even further, and knew it was time.

"I'm g-gonna c-c-cum-." As soon as she finished her statement, she released a screech of pure bliss as her cock engorged with semen and her balls lifted slightly while pumping it out. She spewed her load into Sona's pussy, quickly filling her walls with magical spunk. It seeped out and coated Syndra's cock, as well as dripping down Sona's thighs and pussy.

Just like that, the mage was completely spent. Her cock, still connected to Sona, twitched in glee from finally achieving release. With a smile on her face, Syndra fell backwards, falling out of Sona and onto the ground, where she lay on her back. Her member fell against her own stomach, still semi erect with a small amount of semen leaking forth, smearing itself on her cockhead. Sona also collapsed to the ground, eyes closed with a look of contentment on her face.

Over the course a few minutes, the Sovereign slowly regained her composure and stood up. With a small amount of concentration, her cock _*poofed*_ out of existence and her womanhood returned, though the trace amounts of semen on her stomach still remained.

"Well, plaything, you should feel honored. You're the first woman to ever have the privilege of receiving my seed."

Sona turned her head and shot a horrified look in Syndra's direction, which Syndra could only laugh and snort at. "There's nothing to worry about plaything. My seed cannot induce a pregnancy. Being as I am naturally a woman, my semen is sterile."

Relief showered over Sona and she laid her back to the ground, intent on resting a bit before leaving. Syndra walked to the door, ready to head back to her palace and savor her victory, but not before getting a closing word in.

"If you ever want my seed again, all you have to do is ask, plaything. I'll take you anytime."

* * *

 _Hi there._

 _So… uh… I know this chapter was a bit odd. Sorry if futa isn't your thing. In truth, it's not really mine either, but I'm pretty open to writing about most things, so I'm not opposed to using it. I guess my reasoning behind using it in this chapter stemmed from a desire to make each chapter "unique."_

 _The one downside to this series is that I oftentimes find myself writing the same old stuff with different characters and it can get really boring, which is what normally leads to my writer's block. I've been busy reading another story similar to this one but with only futa girls, and I guess it inspired me to take this direction._

 _If you didn't like it, lemme know, and if you did, also lemme know! I can definitely use it more/less in the future depending on how all of you feel about it._

 _Since we're pretty deep into the tournament, I decided to let the girls use magic when they win bc it adds another layer of complexity and kinkiness. Any suggestions on other things I should add in now that we're nearing the end is certainly welcome._

 _Switching to a different note, I've recently been getting some pms on tumblr. I just wanted to remind everybody that if you ever want to ask me anything or say something to me, you can always hit me up with a question on tumblr or a pm on this site. I generally check both pretty regularly so I'll probably get back to you pretty soon._

 _Well, that about does it for me. Next match is Ahri vs. Leblanc, which could definitely be an interesting one based on the popularity of both of them. As always, voting is held on my tumblr/review section._

 _Also, shoutout to Alamlion for leaving me such a detailed list of suggestions. It most certainly helped with my writer's block, and I'm sure he noticed a few of his suggestions that I implemented into this chapter._

Until next time,

 _~~Aelinna_


	14. Quarterfinals: Match 3

**Match 11 / Quarterfinals / Ahri vs. Leblanc**

 _Witty Title: Chains and Charms_

* * *

Leblanc felt prepared. Confident. Cocky, even.

Despite the fact that she was going to have to out-fuck a literal succubus, she rather liked her chances. She knew it wasn't going to be as elementary as her last match when she made a fool out of the proud and prudent Demacian fencer, but, even so, she had a plan.

She had studied the tape Anders gave her excessively. It was surprising to the Deceiver to see just how much of a fight Elise had put up. For a few moments, she even had Ahri on the ropes, but it was all in vein. Once Ahri got on top and was able to use her tails to their full effectiveness, it was over. Leblanc figured the aphrodisiac in conjunction with all of the stimulation from the Fox's tails was enough to overwhelm any opponent. She knew she could not let Ahri get on top of her. If she got control, it was finished. Or, at least, for her plan to work, she needed Ahri to think that.

Her strategy revolved around mental warfare, as it did in her prior bout with Fiora. However, she knew it was going to be a lot trickier to seduce Ahri. She was practically the quintessential seductress.

What gave her confidence, however, was the way the Fox battled against Elise. She looked… vulnerable. It was clear that she was not yet accustomed to being without her magic. At times, she looked like she wanted to simply give in and ride the pleasure to the bitter end. Ahri with her magic was indomitable in this type of fight. But Ahri without her magic was something Leblanc planned to exploit.

Both of them were powerful mages, but Ahri had been bestowed with an affinity for magic since birth. Leblanc had not. She had to crawl her way up from the very bottom of society with nothing more than her natural curves and cunning intellect. That was the difference between them. Ahri had relished in a life of invincibility due to her magic, but take that magic away and what is left? All Leblanc had seen in the battle against Elise was a creature with no real conviction. With no real _power_.

Leblanc did _not_ want to lose. Her goal was to win this tournament in its entirety for a couple of reasons. One being that it would score her political points in Noxus if she emerged as the Institute's most sexually adept champion. Another was to instill even more intimidation into the hearts of Demacians, though she felt confident in assuming that already existed after what she did to Fiora. Of course, the Institute claimed this was a totally confidential competition, but Leblanc wasn't that naived. Results would be leaked one way or another. And finally, she wanted to win simply because it turned her on. Sure, she had a submissive patch occasionally, but most of what got her off was being in control and being a dominatrix. What better way was there to do that than this tournament?

* * *

… _le fancy time skip …_

* * *

Ahri could not take her eyes off of Leblanc. It was not because the Deceiver had a marvelous body (that happened to be on full display for her eyes to feast upon). It was due to her smile.

Leblanc had the smallest, slyest of grins plastered across her face. It was so subtle most would not have even noticed it. Just a light curl upwards on both sides of her lips. But Ahri was well acquainted with these sorts of things. She could _feel_ the confidence radiating from her opponent's body.

Her stomach dropped for a moment. A pang of anxiety washed over her spirit.

The entire reason she was in this tournament was to win. She didn't care about the gold or the fame; she cared about the experience. When you've lived as long as she had, finding new sexual acts to pursue is a tedious task. In fact, it had been years since she got to indulge in something as kinky as this tournament. Because of such, she wanted to win the whole thing for the singular purpose of elongating the experience.

Although Ahri still felt immense pleasure during sex, the reality of her situation was that most things simply didn't excite her as much as they used to. Everything seemed so… routine. But this tournament had reinvigorated her enthusiasm. She masturbated for what felt like _days_ after her first victory, simply because it was such a different sexual incursion that all of her previous ones.

But the smile on Leblanc's face sent shivers down her spine. She looked… and felt… supremely confident. Like she had a plan. Like she knew she was going to win. Being knocked out so early would put an early end to this joyful experience.

Of course, if she had her powers the tournament would have been over on day one. No human, demon, spirit, or god could even hope to stand against her in a battle of sexual fortitude.

Alas, her powers were gone, and with them, so too was her confidence. Her match against Elise, although victorious, only further emphasised this feeling.

She had nearly lost a handful of times. And she knew the Spider Queen wasn't a particularly tough opponent. Compared to Leblanc, that match had been child's play.

Her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of the buzzer counting down. She snapped out of her self-inflicted trance and her senses returned. She felt the cold, frigid air nipping at her naked body. She hadn't realized just how hard her nipples had become until now.

The countdown reached zero and the match began. Ahri stood defensively, her arms and legs close to her body. She decided to let Leblanc make the first move.

The Deceiver smiled and walked slowly towards Ahri. Her long, slender legs making large strides despite her slow pace.

"You don't have to look so… on edge, Ahri. I don't bite. Unless you're into that." Leblanc said.

The Fox neglected to respond and brought her hands up as Leblanc drew nearer. But, just as the Deceiver was within a foot of her, she merely stopped and stood still, hands on her own waist while she stared into the Vastayan's eyes.

"Hm?" Ahri said. "Not going to even try?"

"Not really." Leblanc whispered, before sitting down on the floor beside the standing Fox. "Care to join me?"

Ahri shot her a confused and distrustful glance.

"I figured we could start this the old fashioned way."

The Fox understood and obliged, albeit cautiously. Leblanc was asking if she wanted to share mutual control, at least at the beginning. She knew she was playing into the Deceiver's plan, but she also liked her odds in an even fight. Leblanc would have to pull out a few tricks to beat her like this, so as long as she could avoid them, it seemed rather advantageous.

Ahri dropped to her knees at first, then to her ass, as she sat on the ground directly next to Leblanc. She put her left leg over Leblanc's right, before she felt the Deceiver's teasing begin. Leblanc allowed her right hand to roam the Vastaya's body, as it slowly teased its way up and down the her midriff, genty tickling every spot it could find.

Ahri sighed from Leblanc's slow but enjoyable teasing before beginning her own. She was much more direct, lightly but firmly pinching the mage's left nipple before alternating to the right. Once she noticed Leblanc's hand getting close to her own womanhood she followed suit by gently rubbing her opponent's thighs, eliciting a small but noticeable moan of affirmation from the Deceiver. All of sudden, and without any warning, she thrust a single finger into Leblanc's pussy, prompting a surprise filled moan from her.

"Already this wet, dear?" She goaded, before frowning when she noticed Leblanc's hand had gotten to work, as well. It rubbed rather intently on her clit and southern lips, making large, sweeping, circular motions.

It was a war of attrition. Both women's hands were moving rather slowly, with Ahri's lone finger systematically pumping in and out of Leblanc's flower, whilst Leblanc's fingers rubbed every nerve she could find without making penetration.

The difference in styles was not without purpose. Ahri's method would prove to arouse the Deceiver faster, but with less sticking power. Penetration without proper foreplay could only bring momentary pleasure, and as soon as she stopped, all of her work would be for naught. Leblanc's method meant she would be on the back foot for a while, as her own pleasure was already getting quite high due to the Vastaya's incessant fingering, but if they stopped to change positions, Ahri would most certainly be more aroused than her when they resumed.

The two continued at their crusades for a minute more, each releasing periodic grunts and moans from the continued stimulation, until finally Ahri put an end to it when she felt her own pleasure rising higher than she wanted it to be. The Fox quickly grasped Leblanc's wrists with her hands and pushed her to the ground, forcing her to lay with her back to the ground and her legs stretched outwards. She climbed atop her opponent and gained full control, as she mirrored Leblanc's position by lying down on top of the woman. The Fox gently grinded her body against Leblanc's, eliciting "oohs" from the mage as their breasts rippled against one another's. Ahri slipped a hand between their bodies, now slick with sweat, and slid it downwards, where it located Leblanc's pussy and went to work. She thrust two fingers in and hammered them like a piston, rhythmically assaulting the nerve endings located inside the mage.

Leblanc gasped from the pleasure and attempted to bring a hand up to push Ahri off, but before it could accomplish much it was yanked back to the ground by one of Ahri's tails, which had all seemingly come to life when Leblanc had been put on her back. Both of her wrists were securely fastened by the white furry appendages as a single one snaked its way under Ahri's bottom to tickle Leblanc's asshole.

Ahri sat up, her rear resting on Leblanc's thighs. Two more of her tails had come around to stimulate the Deceiver's nipples, and Ahri took a brief moment to enjoy the site before her. Leblanc was totally and utterly helpless. Her hands were bound by her tails, her womanhood was being pounded away at mercilessly by her index and middle fingers. Her nipples were being toyed with and tickled by her tails, as well as her asshole. Her face was a deep shade of crimson as she released moan after moan of supreme euphoria into the air. She had never seen the Deceiver in such a… _compromised_ position before.

She had to thank Elise for a lot of it, honestly. The Spider Queen had taken her up on her offer of seeing each other again after their match. In fact, they saw each other several times in the week leading up to this battle. Elise was a fun fuck for her, if for no other reason than her incredible stamina. They could go for hours upon hours on end, stopping only to eat and sleep.

During their excursions, Ahri asked her about Leblanc, as she knew they both were from Noxus. Elise revealed that she had fucked Leblanc a handful of times in her younger days, and, more importantly, knew what got her off.

"She tries very hard to maintain a dominatrix style appearance. In reality, Leblanc has a soft spot for being tied up. And having her ass played with. Don't forget to do that, or you have practically no chance to make her cum." She had said.

Ahri took her words to heart. She didn't have rope to tie the Deceiver up, but she had her tails. She could not like the Deceiver's ass, but she could stimulate it. Though it was not the perfect scenario, it would suffice, and as she sat atop the writhing and moaning Deceiver, she knew Elise had told the truth.

Despite all of the pleasure she was inflicting on her opponent, Ahri failed to notice her own pussy subconsciously grinding against the mage's thigh. Leblanc could barely feel it with all the white hot pleasure she was enduring, but it was unmistakable. Ahri's hips gyrated slowly but surely atop her, just as she had hoped would happen.

The reality of her situation was that there was no way she could win against Ahri in a straight up fuck fest. Despite her vulnerability against Elise, she was still far too powerful with her colossal experience and, not to mention, her nine fucking tails. She basically had 11 arms to swing around. How could anyone win against that?

So Leblanc had developed a plan. She would stimulate Ahri slowly, sensually, teasingly at the beginning. All she needed was for Ahri to take her mutual control bait. She would make her body _thirst_ for more. It was a form of torture she had perfected on prisoners in the Black Rose's dungeons. If she ever needed information out of someone, she would just arouse them to the point on near insanity and retract herself. Of course, she promised to fuck them till they couldn't stand if they told her what she wanted to know, which almost always resulted in someone immediately spilling the beans. She generally needed more than just a few minutes to get someone to the point of lust so poignant it took over their subconscious, but she figured the aphrodisiac would get her just over the edge. And she was right. Ahri had fallen right into her trap, as she felt juices already leaking onto her thigh from the Fox's unknown arousal.

The problem was she still needed more time. Ahri would not let her guard down for at least another minute or two, and the multi-pronged assault Leblanc was undergoing was getting her dangerously close to orgasm. The nipple teasing and fingering was difficult enough to endure, but the ass tickling was really what was pushing her near the edge. It was her only truly weak spot.

Leblanc grit her teeth as her struggle continued. It was imperative that she lasted long enough, but at this point the Fox showed no signs of slowing down. Her body ached for release, every single second of Ahri's extensive fucking sending shockwave after shockwave of electrifying pleasure throughout her body.

"Aaaah!" She moaned, eyes beginning to roll as her orgasm neared completion. Just before it came, however, she took one last look at her opponent, and what she saw made her entire body stop in its tracks.

Ahri was pinching her own nipple.

A smile spread across the Deceiver's features. Her mind returned from the lust filled haze it had previously been in. This one sight restored her vigor and allowed her mind to gain some ground in the ongoing battle with her body. Her orgasm subsided, for now.

Had Ahri been able to resist for just a few more seconds, Leblanc surely she would have been cumming buckets by now. Fortunately, her plan had finally taken root. She knew Ahri was susceptible to giving in to her own lust, she just had to figure out a way to get her to do it. Elise had almost achieved this, as the Fox almost lost a handful of times against her by not fighting back due to her abundance of sexual libido. Leblanc determined that Elise had lost the fight when she provoked Ahri. The anger spawned from being sexually dominated by another woman snapped her back to reality. So the Deceiver's plan was rather simple, actually. She just needed to get her turned on enough in the beginning, then sit back and wait. She knew if she could withstand Ahri's assault long enough, the Vastayan would lose herself in pleasure.

Sure enough, the Nine-Tailed Fox's fingering had slowed down dramatically in speed. Her tails tickled Leblanc with less bravado than before. Her hips gyrated with purpose against Leblanc's thigh. And, to top it all off, she was tweaking her own nipples, moaning from the sensation like a bitch.

Leblanc wanted to be on the ropes against her. She wanted to be helpless and close to orgasm. If she was, she knew Ahri would let her guard down and indulge in her own pleasure. And it worked like a _charm_. The Fox's moans began to ring out louder and louder, her eyes closing from the incredible feeling. The match had been running for at least ten minutes by now, so the aphrodisiac's potency was also reaching high levels.

The tails wrapped around Leblanc's wrists fell to the wayside, as Ahri was too distracted with pleasing herself to notice them fall. Despite the fact that Ahri had slowed down her ministrations to Leblanc, the Deceiver still was on the edge of a very, very high cliff. She did not know who would cum first if they kept going like this, so she took advantage of the Fox's weakened grip. Both of her hands traveled upwards to Ahri's shapely, pale ass. She grasped her opponents rear, seizing both cheeks greedily, and began to slightly but firmly help the Fox with her humping. Ahri did not seem to notice, thank the gods. She rode Leblanc's thigh even harder now, a stream of her pre cum leaking down it towards the Deceiver's own flower. Another moan tore from her throat as she descended from a sitting position to a prone one. Her body pressed up against Leblanc's, both women's nipples easily rubbing one another's due to the immense sweat covering their forms. Ahri's head lowered itself near Leblanc's, and in an instant she captured her opponent's lips with her own, embracing her in a deep kiss. Leblanc did her best to let Ahri control it, as it was imperative for the Fox to still think she was in command of the battle.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, both women quivering from the massive amount of accumulated pleasure they had been enduring for the match, until Ahri finally broke it off and reared her head back slightly to release yet another lewd moan into the air. Leblanc saw that the end was near, as her opponent's breaths became more rugged than they had prior and her thighs convulsed sporadically.

Feeling confident and wanting to savor her victory, Leblanc decided to take a bit of a gamble. If it cost her and she ended up losing because of it, she would never forgive herself, but the opportunity was too good to pass up. She removed a hand from one of Ahri's ass cheeks and brought it the back of the Fox's head, before gently pushing it down near her own. The Deceiver craned her neck slightly and positioned her mouth _right_ next to Ahri's right ear, which Leblanc had honestly forgotten looked like that of a fox's. With a sultry yet snide voice she spoke.

"Looks like you lose, kitty cat."

Ahri's eyes widened as she realized the situation she was in. She couldn't stop her hips from bucking wildly against Leblanc's thigh and her own orgasm was mere seconds away from releasing.

A jolt of anger coursed through her veins as her brow furrowed. "How dare you mock me!" She snapped, ears lifting from their previously relaxed position due to her sudden increase in alertness. Leblanc saw where she needed to pinpoint her final strike.

"I'll teach you a lesson, you bitch-AIEEEEEEE!"

Leblanc licked a long, slow, deep lap into Ahri's ear. Instantly, the Fox cried out in pure bliss as her hips bucked with even more intensity than before and her orgasm ripped its way from her body. Her cum leaked out in a steady stream for at least ten seconds, and her ecstacy filled moan did not stop until her orgasm did. Her hips continued bucking for at least another fifteen seconds, albeit much slower than before. Her entire body slumped against Leblanc's as her forehead pressed against the ground. The Deceiver merely smiled a sly grin, overly content with herself for stealing away this match.

* * *

Ahri could not see a thing. The blindfold made sure of that. She could feel plenty, though, such as they cold chains wrapped around her body, rendering movement impossible. Or the gag in her mouth, forcing her to breathe from her nose. Or the presence of two people in the room, despite the fact that it was supposed to be only Leblanc.

"How does it feel, Ahri?" Leblanc cooed, appreciating the naked form of the Vatsyayan before her. When they reinstated her magic, the Deceiver forced her chains around the Fox and realigned her in the doggy-style position. She conjured up a blindfold and a gag, as well, for added humiliation. She wanted Ahri to truly feel defeat. "How does it feel to lose in the most embarrassing way possible: by your own volition."

Ahri offered no response. Not that she could, anyway, due to the gag.

Leblanc smiled, gazing at her mimic across the room. Chains and sex toys weren't the only thing she conjured. Her victory was to be absolute. A display of total and utter dominance over the dethroned queen of sex that was Ahri. To establish such a command over her, she needed assistance from her clone. She needed to make Ahri cum, over and over and over again.

The real Leblanc snapped her fingers, and a moment afterwards a strapon appeared around her clone's waist. It's golden shaft boasted an impressive nine inches long, and it came equipped with ribbed plating for added pleasure. The clone began strutting towards Ahri's hindquarters, its mind and Leblanc's melded together as one.

"You know, it's tough to control my clone and myself for extensive periods of time." The real Leblanc said, her contempt filled eyes still gazing at Ahri's face. "It causes a lot of mental strain to operate two different bodies at once." The real Leblanc squatted down in front of Ahri's face to get closer to her as the fake one dropped to her knees behind Ahri, positioning the strapon near the Fox's exposed entrance. "I hope you're worth the effort."

The clone slammed the fake cock into Ahri's womanhood, giving the succubus no time to adjust to its large size. A muffled groan consisting of pain and pleasure emanated from Ahri's mouth, her saliva spilling over the gag and dribbling down her chin.

The clone's thrusts were brutal in nature. Her hips slammed into Ahri's rear mercilessly. As a result the entirety of the Fox's body rippled on impact. Her plump breasts bounced freely, slapping together every couple of seconds.

The clone did not merely fuck Ahri, however. Leblanc commanded it to lick her ears, pull her tails, and slap her ass. Her second orgasm of the day came quickly after the clone got to work, which pleased Leblanc to see. She wanted the Fox to remember this day. She wanted her to remember what it felt like to lose.

"You may be a sex goddess, Ahri," The real Leblanc said as she turned around and positioned her rear near the Fox's moaning mouth, before removing the gag. "but I don't fight like the other girls. I don't want to just physically dominate opponents, I want to mentally dominate them. I want them to remember how it felt when I broke them."

With that, the real Leblanc grasped the back of Ahri's head and shoved her face between her ass cheeks. She was pleasantly surprised to feel Ahri's tongue immediately get to work. It licked small circles around her asshole before diving in, and Leblanc could only gasp from the pleasure it brought her. "You-mph- have a submissive side, don't you?" She asked.

Of course, the Fox offered no response.

Leblanc fingered herself furiously while Ahri rimmed her, bringing her pleasure to dangerous heights. She felt as if she could cum at any moment. The sound of Ahri's moans being muffled between her ass turned her on even further.

Deciding there was no point in waiting, Leblanc allowed her orgasm to come naturally, and within a few moments, she squirted her juices all over the floor in front of her. Her ass bounced slightly as a side effect of her orgasm, as her body trembled from the intensity of it all. Ahri could do nothing but take it as Leblanc rode her face. She felt pathetic after losing in the manner in which she did. Maybe she truly was broken.

Once Leblanc's orgasm subsided, she removed herself from Ahri's face and removed her blindfold before sitting down a few feet away and relaxing. Her clone continued its animalistic fucking, pounding her with the same speed and strength it had been since it started.

Ahri had nowhere else to look but at the real Leblanc as her third orgasm came. She moaned again, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her juices had covered the fake cock and slickened it, making access all the more easier.

"You know, Ahri, I was going to leave once I finished, but…" She looked upon the Fox's form, tied up in her chains without an inch to move all the while being fucked silly by her clone. "I think I'll stay like this for a while."

* * *

 _I'm eternally sorry for the delay on this chapter. I really feel guilty about it taking over a month for me to update this story. I know how shitty it is when a story you read gets discontinued or goes months without an update, so I just wanted to apologize for that._

 _There were a couple reasons for my hiatus. For starters, it took me weeks to get this chapter off the ground. I like Leblanc's character and her whole mental warfare strategy, but the way I wrote Ahri in previous chapter honestly felt incredibly boring to me. Not to mention that I also don't really like her character that much in general but felt somewhat obliged to include her in the story since she's basically league's sex symbol. I never knew which direction to take it, and I must have written at least 20 pages worth of stuff I threw out before I finally arrived to the idea I used in this chapter._

 _I also have a wrist injury I'm still dealing with that popped up out of the blue a few weeks ago. It's probably due to the fact that I play video games, write a metric fuck ton for school because my major requires it, write fanfics, and write my own personal stuff. I guess all the typing finally caught up to my left hand because for a few weeks now it's hurt like a bitch when I use my fingers to type. I'm not sure if its a sprain, carpal tunnel, or something else, but its finally begun to subside a little bit so I can write like I normally do._

 _I also have some personal stuff going on that's been kinda killing any of my motivation to write. It was really the combination of all three of these things that made this chapter such a bitch to write. But I'm finally fucking done with it. And I'm so glad I am. I have a crazy good idea for the next chapter (which will be an interlude btw). It's going to involve three characters, two of which are competing against one another in an interesting way with the third kinda of there just for fun and to sort of "referee". I've had a few requests to put Miss Fortune in the story, so I'll probably make her the non-competing character, but for the two that are competing against one another I'm not so sure yet. I kinda want to do Katarina and Cassiopeia, but I'm not so sure how to write out the anatomy of a snake girl lmao. Anyway, the only stipulation I really have is that they are rivals in some manner, so if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear em._

 _Special shoutout to the people that always pm me when I ask for ideas. You know who you are. I feel bad for not responding to everybody the last time I asked for some interlude ideas, but just know you're the real mvps._

 _Anyway, after the inderlude chapter will be the match up between Irelia and Leona. I'm kinda excited to write about two relatively normal, not sex goddess characters. As always, you can vote in reviews or on the link found on my tumblr. Also, please stop trying to skew votes. Its pretty obvious. I'm not going to change my format to fix it, but if you put like 20 guest reviews that are clearly all from the same person, I'm not going to count them. I love how passionate some of you are about who wins, and honestly maybe it's my fault for having a shitty system, but its the best I've got right now. Maybe if I do a part two to this story I'll have a system in which you can vote as much as you'd like._

 _As a final note, I just want to reassure all of you this series isn't going anywhere. I set out with the goal to complete it and I fully intend to write chapters until that goal is realized. I'm sorry it took so long to update. Life just finds a way to fuck things up sometimes. But so long as my hands can still type I will finish this series. And I promise the next update won't take a month._

 _~~Aelinna_


	15. Interlude 3

**Interlude / 03**

 _Witty Title: Send Nudes_

* * *

Katarina was furious. She _hated_ to lose.

It was one thing to lose on summoner's rift as a team. It still frustrated her, but at least it was a combined failure. It was another thing entirely to lose because of a single person. Because of _her_.

The sounds of Katarina's boots angrily clacking against the ground filled the room as she exited the summoning platform. While most of the champions that had been involved in the match were still conversing about it, the Noxian saw one who snuck quietly away, trying to exit the room before anyone noticed.

And she succeeded. Her pale hand turned the doorknob to the exit and in an instant she was gone. But Katarina wasn't giving up that easily. She pursued, her pace quickening to a power walk as her anger fueled her. She tore open the door and grasped the fleeing champion by the wrist.

"Just where in the _fuck_ do you think you're going?" the assassin said, eyes flaring with rage.

Lux tried to tug her arm free of Katarina grasp, but it was of no avail. The assassin had a vice like grip. "I'm heading back to my dorm, Katarina. I suggest you do the-"

The Demacian mage was cut off by a slap across the face from her Noxian counterpart. It was now Lux's turn to flare with rage, if only for a moment. Her hand balled into a fist and her body shook slightly as the stinging sensation on her cheek subsided. What irritated her was not the slap; it was that Katarina had purposefully not struck her as hard as she could. If she was going to hit someone, she might as well give it all she had.

"You single handedly lost us that game." Katarina said, her voice loud and laced with venom. "Every position on the map had an advantage except bot lane because you fed Vayne. We would've won if we had any other support. You got Miss Fortune killed at least a dozen times, too."

"Oh…" Lux said, her eyes cast downwards so Katarina could not see the fury building within them. "I'm sorry you feel that way." She bit her bottom lip briefly before speaking so her voice came out as even and tempered.

"No you're not." The redhead corrected. "But you will be."

"Oh? And how do you figure that, Noxian?" The Crownguard took a step closer to Katarina, refusing to back down as her anger consumed her further. There faces were just inches apart now, eyes locked on one another's.

"I'm going to teach you an important lesson. One you'll never forget." Just as Katarina was about to continue, Sarah Fortune emerged from the same door the duo had come from a moment prior. She stood still and inquisitively looked at her two fellow champions, both of which were far closer to one another than could be considered normal.

"Uhhh... " The bounty hunter said. "Am I interrupting something?"

A sly grin crept across Katarina's features as a wicked idea manifested in her mind. "Sarah, I need you to come with me to the summoning platform." She grasped the marksman's hand and began pulling her along. "You too, Crownguard. We have a score to settle."

* * *

"I… don't understand." Sarah said, exasperation evident in her voice. "I just want to go back to my room."

"But you're the only person around that participated in the match. We need you." Katarina responded.

"Why do you need a referee in a one versus one match? Can't you and Lux just fight to first blood or something to settle this?" The ginger haired marksman replied.

"This isn't a normal one versus one." Katarina said, anger still evident in her voice, but it was accompanied by a slight hint of excitement. "We can't die like we normally do. In fact, we can't even injure each other."

It was Lux's turn to speak up. "Katarina, I am not opposed to settling this feud with a one on one match. I am not even opposed to the extremely bizarre and perverse bet you've placed. However, due to the very nature of matches, it it not impossible for us to fight without injuring each other?"

"Oh, we will injure each other, just not in the conventional sense." The redhead responded as she walked to a nearby control panel, laced with a variety of wires and buttons. "My sister and I figured out a way to… _tinker_ with the Institute's summoning interface." The Noxian began pressing seemingly random buttons. "In other words, I can rewire the game to conform to whatever parameters I set… there!" Katarina dusted off her hands and walked up to the two other women standing on the platform. "It's all set."

"What is all set?" Lux said, her tone more insistent. "What kind of match is this?"

A hearty laugh from her Noxian counterpart was the only response she got. With that, a bright, blinding light enveloped the three women, and within an instant they found themselves on summoner's rift.

Though entirely confused, Lux still knew she had to put up as much fight as she could. Her family's honor was on the line. After buying a doran's ring and two health potions, she meandered her way to middle lane, where she found Katarina leaning up against her own turret.

"You don't have to act so cautiously." The assassin called out. "I don't plan on fighting you until the minions come."

With mild trepidation the mage approached the Noxian to get within better talking range. "Where is Sarah?" She asked. Katarina pointed to the brush on the northern side of the lane, where she saw the bounty hunter looking disinterestedly at her nails.

"Will you please explain what is going on?" Lux asked.

"With pleasure, Crownguard." Katarina said, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "This is no ordinary summoner's rift match. We don't have summoner spells and nothing you or I do to each other will cause any physical harm. We cannot even bleed."

"Then how does someone win?" Lux asked inquisitively.

"Well…" Katarina's grin only grew wider. "The winner is whoever can make their opponent orgasm first."

Lux's lips parted slightly, as if she was trying to say something, but the poor girl seemed too stunned to get the words out. While she struggled to process what Katarina had said, Sarah's eyes had perked up from her nails and she stood on her feet.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the beginning?" The bounty hunter said. "It would have been _much_ easier to convince me to tag along." Now fully invested in the one on one, the red headed pirate strode her way over to the red headed assassin. "I still don't understand why you need me to referee, though." She poked her finger against Katarina's chest.

"It's pretty simple. You aren't _reaaaaally_ a referee. More like an observer." Katarina responded. "Because I tinkered with the platform's settings, it will have no record of this match anywhere. Therefore, in order for the loser to be compelled to uphold their end of our personal bet, we need a third, non-involved party to observe." The Noxian gestured her chin towards Lux when she said the word "loser", her confidence extremely evident.

Lux finally found her voice. "I did _NOT_ agree to this!" She shouted, a blush lining her cheeks. "This is wrong! I am more than willing to reload the game under normal settings, but I will not play your stupid, perverted game!"

"So… you forfeit?" Katarina responded, her mouth curled up slightly in a grin.

"Well… I…" The light mage stammered.

"If you want to surrender, Crownguard, that's fine. But if you do, I fully expect you to be at my house later for our photo shoot."

Lux cursed herself for agreeing to the Noxian's stupid bet earlier. When the redhead had first challenged her to a 1v1, she added the caveat that the loser would have to do an embarrassing photo shoot for the winner. Lux was hesitant to agree, knowing full well that if she lost she would most likely be photographed in the nude by Katarina. What was even more horrifying was the thought that Katarina could spread them around to other people, or at the very least, blackmail her with them. The Noxian could make her do _whatever_ she desired, threatening to leak the photos if she did not comply.

Lux knew all of this, but agreed anyway. She always hated Katarina. She was everything Lux wanted to be but was not. Confident. Feared. Respected. Sexy. Lux always thought her own body was "cute", but not sexy. Even though she was 22 years of age, she had the body of a 17 year old. She was a girl, and Katarina, with her medium sized breasts that jiggled with every dagger she threw in combat, shapely rear that was poorly hidden from her tight pants, and toned, athletic stomach, was a woman, through and through.

Perhaps her glaring insecurity over her body was the reason why she agreed to the bet. Though, she knew there were other factors. Her anger, which rarely surfaced, came to the forefront of her mind when the Noxian slapped her. She knew she performed poorly in the match, and was already feeling terrible about all the times she got Sarah killed. She didn't need such a cruel reminder. There was one more reason she agreed to the bet, however. One that she didn't want to admit to, not even to herself.

She found Katarina… attractive. She always had. Since they shared similar roles in prominent houses, she often saw the redhead during her childhood at diplomacy meetings and the like. Even then, when they were just teens, she lusted over the Du Couteau heir. She never acted on these feelings, of course, because she knew how wrong it was for a Demacian and a Noxian to intermingle.

Lux wanted to win the bet, not only for her pride as a warrior, but to fulfill the lust she's had for the woman she's hated her entire life.

And so, she knew she could not forfeit the match by surrendering. The light mage stiffened her jaw and focused her eyes on the redhead, who was still leaning against her tower, waiting rather impatiently for an answer.

"Fine. I'll play your game." She spoke, her voice filled with more conviction than before. "Explain the rules.

Katarina smiled, knowing fully well she had baited her prey into the trap. "As I stated earlier," She said. "we cannot physically injure each other. Instead of taking damage from abilities or auto attacks, a small version of the "exhaust" summoner spell will be felt from them. The more "damage" you deal, the more significant the exhaust is."

Lux's eyes widened slightly as she begun to understand what Katarina was getting at. "So the goal is to damage your opponent enough to make the exhaust overwhelming, rendering them unable to fight back?" She asked.

Katarina's eyes brimmed with excitement. "Correct. The exhaust can be quite powerful once we damage each other enough, up to the point of forcing total immobility. But that's only half the battle." The Noxian said, her hand on her hip. "Once you have a target immobilized, you have to work against the clock to make them cum, as the exhaust will eventually wear off."

Lux could feel herself getting wet just from the thought of how naughty and perverted this whole situation was. "So, basically, as I damage you, you will become less and less able to fight back. I need to get you to a point of total exhaustion so I can make you orgasm against your will?"

"You've got it, Crownguard. Good luck with that, though. I've played this game countless times with my sister."

The Bilgewater Pirate gagged before speaking. "Isn't that kinda fucking weird? To fuck your own sister? Isn't she part snake?"

Katarina only half smiled at the Bilgewater Reaver before responding. "In Noxus, taboos like incest do not exist. And just because Cassie has the lower half of a snake doesn't mean we can't work around it." She finished her statement with a wink, much to the disgust of the red headed pirate before her.

The minions finally began trickling down the lane, marking the beginning of the battle. Katarina made sure to keep her distance, only last hitting the mindless creeps with her Bouncing Blade ability, while Lux did the same with her auto attacks.

Despite playing relatively safely, the assassin was brimming with confidence. She knew how to play the lane due to all the times she'd gone against Cassie in this sort of match. While in normal games the assassin liked to poke her opponent and look for early trades, she knew better in this mode. The physical exhaustion could be quite significant, even from just a few auto attacks. Because of the natural advantage ranged champions had against melees, she knew to play back and not take many risks. Unfortunately, she had learned this the hard way. She could not even begin to count all of the losses she suffered from trying to fight her sister early in the match, only to have the Naga relentlessly hurl twin fangs into her back as she tried to flee.

While dealing with her sister was a tall task, Katarina found Lux to be much, _much_ easier. The mage had just played a game as support, so it was fair to assume she wasn't yet adjusted to the massive shift in power between the mid role and the support role. She played overly safe, not even bothering to punish Katarina when she overstepped for a last hit.

As the lane wore on, the two began trading more and more aggressively, with Katarina often coming out ahead. Every time a Bouncing Blade connected with the light mage, she became more and more frazzled. The exhaustion Katarina spoke about was indeed powerful, much more so than the summoner spell seen in normal games. While she did recover, it was a slow, grueling process in which she found it hard to even last hit properly. To make matters worse, the exhaustion she felt from Katarina's poking made her slower, both in movement and reaction time. This made it easier for Katarina to land even more unpunished harass. It was a slippery slope. Meanwhile, every time Lux popped a Lucent Singularity on the Noxian it seemed to have little to no effect.

Katarina saw how close she was to level six and knew it would be time to finish Lux off soon. She could feel a warmth in her chest building; it was an overpowering sense of excitement and tantalization. She knew how close she was to dominating the Demacian before her.

"Not putting up much of a fight, huh?" She called, deciding it was time to trash talk.

Lux huffed a breath of exasperation as she casted another Light Binding at her opponent. It missed, just as all the other ones had.

"Come on, are you even _trying_?" Katarina called, hoping to provoke her opponent.

Lux felt a twinge of anger due to the Noxian's mocking, and stepped forward in an attempt to launch another Lucent Singularity.

Katarina smiled a wide, shit eating grin, knowing she had baited her prey. She stabbed a minion quickly, and from it's death she reached level 6. Lux's eyes widened, but realized it was too late. She had overextended to poke, and now had no way back to the safety of her tower.

In the blink of an eye, the assassin had used her Shunpo to appear directly in front of the light mage. She unloaded her full combo, striking Lux with a bouncing blade before transitioning into her ultimate ability, Death Lotus.

Lux fleed helplessly as Katarina's daggers flew at her in droves. Every blade that landed slowed her down, which in turn lead to more blades landing. Before she could reach her tower's range, she fell to the ground, landing on her back. The exhaust placed upon her from all of Katarina's damage proved to be too much.

The redhead finished her ultimate and stalked up to her prey. Katarina's eyes were filled with hunger as she saw the immobile, helpless blonde laying before her.

"This was much easier than I thought it would be." She said, her voice lined with contempt. She knelt down beside her opponent before beginning to rip and tear at her armor and clothing. Lux could not even protest, only managing to have enough strength to utter a small, pathetic whimper.

"That was the cutest sound you've made all day, Crownguard. I hope to hear many more like it soon." The first thing to come off was the blonde's breastplate, which Katarina experty unhinged before tossing it aside. Next came the shoulder and wrist gauntlets, followed by her metal skirt and knee carapaces. Finally, the Noxian removed the light mage's metal boots, leaving her sans armor.

"Well, well, well." The redhead said seductively. "Look what you've been hiding under here all these years." Katarina's eyes drank in the sight before her. Underneath her armor, the Lady of Luminosity only wore a tight bodysuit. And it wasn't just typical tight, it was _skin_ tight, leaving little to her imagination. Though she had smaller than average breasts, Katarina could see her hard nipples poking through the cloth, begging to receive attention. The assassin appreciated the natural curviness of her opponent's waist and the suppleness of her thighs. She let her hands roam freely, feeling the light mage up in every place she could. Lux, again, was powerless to stop her, as the exhaustion spell was still incredibly powerful.

"I think I've had enough foreplay." The Sinister Blade said. "Let's get to the real deal!" Without warning, Katarina began ripping and tearing away Lux's last shred of decency. She cried another pathetic mewl of protest, but it fell on deaf ears. As soon as Katarina had ripped the majority of her opponent's skin suit off, she made a startling discovery.

"Wait… You don't wear underwear in this thing?!" She exclaimed, her tone a combination of surprise and approval. "You little slut!" The way she spoke made her sound much more like a friend than a foe, but Lux figured that was only because she was pleased with what she saw.

With her skinsuit in tatters, torn to reveal her breasts and nether regions, the light mage could only lie and whimper while Katarina's true assault began. The Sinister Blade began with her breasts, kneading them roughly and without regard. Her lips found a single nipple, and within an instant had wrapped around it, sucking at her teat while her tongue made circular motions.

Lux felt immense shame. Not because she was essentially getting raped by a rival, but because she was actually _enjoying_ it. Her feelings of lust towards Katarina had never wavered over the years, and even though she hated the woman with a passion, her body reacted overwhelmingly positively to the Noxian's touch. Her ministrations, though brutish and lacking in proper care and tenderness, were filled with an untamed, animalistic passion. Despite the fact that the redhead was merely trying to get her off as quickly as possible in order to win the match and the bet, Lux could not help but fantasize that the redhead had taken a sudden liking to her, and decided to force herself on her. She knew it was stupid to think such things, but with her libido as high as it was, it was only natural for her mind to wander to her deepest, darkest fantasies.

Katarina had switched her approach, choosing to only tweak a single nipple of Lux's with one hand whilst her other went to work on her womanhood. She was surprisingly slow at first, teasing the light mage by dragging her fingers _painstakingly_ slowly across the tender flesh surrounding Lux's nether lips. It drove her mad, and before she could stop herself a small moan of frustration and pleasure escaped her lips.

"Look at you…" The Noxian purred, her lips dangerously close to Lux's pussy. "Already so hot and bothered, and I haven't even gotten to the good part yet…"

Katarina grazed Lux's womanhood with her fingers, eliciting another small mewl from the light mage. She ran a single finger up and down Lux's entrance, and noticed the thin line of liquid coating it.

"Crownguard…" She said, her tone deep and rich with seductiveness. "You're dripping."

Without warning, the Noxian thrust in a single digit. Her pace was slow, as if she was testing Lux's capacity for a fingerbanging. While her face was crimson red and her breathing ragged, she did not seem entirely overwhelmed, so the redhead thrust in another finger. Her overall appearance changed slightly, as her back arched a tiny amount and her legs quivered, but still, she seemed capable of more. Finally, the assassin inserted her ring finger to join her middle and index inside of the light mage, and the effect was immediate.

"Ah!" She moaned, her voice stronger than before. Lux's eyes were closed shut, her bottom lip trembling from the sheer ecstasy she was experiencing.

"Y'know," Katarina said, increasing the pace of her three fingers. "I never figured you were this much of a little slut, Crownguard. You don't wear panties or a bra and you can take three fingers with ease. Are you sure you aren't a Noxian?" She let out a hearty laugh following her jest.

While the redhead enjoyed seeing her Demacian counterpart in such a compromising position, she knew she had to finish her off relatively quickly. The exhaust, though immense in its power due to her landing a fully channelled ultimate, would eventually wear off. That meant she couldn't relish in her soon-to-be victory _too_ much, though, she couldn't help herself from trash talking.

"You should've just forfeited, Crownguard." She said, her mouth hovering just over Lux's womanhood, her hot breath rolling over it with every word. "At least then, all you'd have to do is take some embarrassing pictures. You never stood a chance against me."

With that, Katarina began to use her mouth for something other than verbal assault. Her tongue slithered forth from her lips and made its way to Lux's clitoris. She suckled on it slowly while her fingers continued their rhythmic pumping.

The combined stimulation was proving to be too much for the light mage, as she let loose another perverse moan into the sky, her voice louder than before. Some of her strength had returned, but not enough to move. All she could do was resist her urge to orgasm, which proved to be a tall task, considering the situation. For _years_ , she had dreamt of this. Being serviced by the hot headed and prideful bitch of Noxus. She fantasized about having the woman who was the source of so much of her jealousy and insecurity be at _her_ mercy, pleasing _her_ , tending to _her_ needs. Now, with her lifelong crush/nemesis burying her face into her pussy, it was all but impossible to hold off. The only thing working in her favor was the fact that Katarina was still fully clothed. While the Noxian's breastplate did little to hide her ample cleavage, her leggings fulfilled their purpose. Her orgasm would have been almost immediate if the Sinister Blade had stripped down alongside her, giving her a full view of her form in all its glory.

Katarina's three fingers began thrusting faster while her tongue's ministrations sped up as well. Lux's eyes began rolling upwards as her legs shook. The intense stimulation her rival provided had just about worn her down, and she knew that within moments, she would lose in the most pathetic way possible.

Katarina sensed this too, and removed her mouth from the Lady of Luminosity's clit to berate her one final time. "Fucking Demacians." She said, Lux's juices running down the sides of her mouth. "Always so easy to break."

Lux felt her anger return in full as Katarina began licking her clit again. She needed a way out but knew she didn't have enough strength quite yet to cast an ability. As her orgasm approached, she realized her experience bar was nearly full, needing only one more minion kill to level up. Gathering all the energy she could, she weakly grasped her wand and twirled at a minion, sending out one of her infamously weak auto attacks towards it. Luckily for her, Katarina was too occupied with her cunnilingus to notice her scheme. The auto attack sailed towards a nearby low health minion, and Lux prayed it would finish it off, because she knew she would be finished off _incredibly_ soon if nothing changed. The small shimmer of light magic finally connected with its target, and the small being let out a harrowing cry as it died, slumping over in defeat.

Lux felt herself level up to six. It benefited her in two different ways, one being that she now had access to her ultimate ability, and the other being the innate health she received upon leveling up. Though it was not much, it was enough to make the exhaust a lot less substantial, and she felt like she could finally move again.

Katarina noticed, as well, cursing under her breath as she stepped a foot back and assumed a defensive position. She would have just unloaded her full combo into the light mage as soon as she realized what she was doing, but she dropped all of her daggers when she started fucking her. She quickly leaned over to grasp one when she saw the light mage fraily jump up into the air, gritting her teeth from all the exertion it took to cast a spell despite being exhausted still. A locus of energy began forming at the tip of Lux's wand, and Katarina knew it signified her that ultimate ability was about to be used.

"By the light!" Lux shouted, sending the beam cascading forwards, burning everything it hit. Katarina knew she had to dodge, but had no minions nearby, so she used her shunpo to teleport behind Lux, the only available target in range.

While she succeeded in dodging the ultimate, she had neglected the fact that Lux was close to her own tower. As she landed behind the Demacian and prepared a fatal backstab, she felt the enemy turret blast her with a pulse of intense magical energy.

"Ugh!" She groaned from the hefty damage it did, as it weakened her significantly. She tried to use what strength she had left to limp out of its range, but Lux had other plans. The light mage quickly turned around from where she had casted her ultimate and threw out her light binding. Due to Katarina's weakened state, she could not dodge, and it hit her dead on. While it did not do too much damage, it kept her in tower range, and within a brief moment she was nailed by another tower shot. Then another. And another. By the time the binding wore off, Katarina was so physically weak that she could not move, and because of such, the tower continued to pelt her over and over again every few seconds.

The Noxian assassin lay prone in the dirt, her hands reached outwards. The exhaust was at its maximum effectiveness, and because she could not die or move, she was stuck in this position with no way out.

Lux slowly walked over to her, her head high due to her energy being fully returned. Wasting no time, the Lady of Luminosity casted another Lucent Singularity on Katarina. With her power fully restored, she was able to put a lot of punch into this spell. When she detonated it, it turned all of Katarina's clothes and armor to ash instantly, leaving her stark naked.

"There. Now we both don't have clothes on." Lux said, taking a moment to relish in the sight before her. There her rival was, face down in the dirt with no clothes on, totally and completely defeated.

Lux knelt right behind Katarina's ass, her knees on both sides of her legs. She gently hoisted the Noxian's waist into the air so that her rear was high. With her face and breasts still smushed against the ground, all Katarina could do to protest was release a small, pathetic whimper.

Lux roughly kneaded her rival's ass cheeks, greedily trying to memorize every inch of her skin. She brought her face right between them and inhaled her scent, sighing from the euphoric smell she received. She could not resist any longer, so she plunged her tongue straight into the Noxian's southern lips, making quick, sporadic movements with her tongue.

Katarina could do little other than quietly moan, as the constant tower shots kept her energy near zero. Lux feasted on her pussy, licking it with bravado, like she had dreamt of it her entire life. She inserted two fingers into Katarina's womanhood and thrust intensely, earning a slightly louder and louder moan from her rival.

The assassin could only hold out for so long, as she was completely and utterly defenseless in this state. Before long, she released a long, silent orgasm. Lux greedily drank her nectar as it flowed outwards, relishing in the taste of absolute victory. As soon as Katarina finished, the light mage drug her out of the tower range, finally putting an end to the turret's incessant shooting.

She plopped her on her back in the center of the lane before turning her head sideways. "Sarah?" She called, glancing towards the brush where she lost saw the pirate. Her eyes met with the red headed marksman's, and Lux couldn't help but smile when she saw her state of undress and fingers in her own pussy.

"Ah...I… Uh…" Sarah responded awkwardly. She meekly walked over to Lux's side, her body on full display for the light mage. "What can I say? It was hot to watch that, and I haven't masturbated in weeks…"

"Don't worry, I think you're gonna enjoy what I have in store for you." Lux said,

… _Several Hours Later…_

"Ugh, right there!" Lux moaned, her legs quivering from the pleasure.

She really was proud of herself. After winning against Katarina, the Noxian attempted to weasle her way out of the bet, but she was having none of it. With Sarah as her back up, they practically forced the dejected assassin to come back to Lux's house, and that's when the real fun began.

Lux had set up a camera that took a photo every ten seconds while she ushered Katarina and Sarah into position. All three women were totally naked, of course. She made Katarina lie on her back while she positioned herself just above her head, kneeling with her knees beside both of her ears. Her pussy hovered just over the Noxian's lips. Sarah stood over the Noxian's midriff and just in front of Lux's face, her back horizontal as she leaned over, giving Lux a perfect view of her immaculate ass.

As the camera began snapping pictures, they began to pleasure each other. Lux squished her face between Sarah Fortune's ass, greedily licking her womanhood and asshole. Meanwhile, Sarah fingered Katarina with four fingers, eliciting both moans and shrieks from the once proud Noxian. And Katarina, utterly defeated and ashamed, complied with Lux's commands, eating out the light mage's pussy with intensity. They formed a triangle of ultimate lesbian fucking, each pleasing another in a perfect harmony of ecstacy. Before long, they all orgasmed almost simultaneously, coating each other in their nectar. But they didn't stop; their combined lust pushing them past their normal limits. Soon came another orgasm for the trio, then another, then another...

Lux didn't know how long they would all last, but she was excited to masturbate to the pictures later. They would forever memorialize the day in which she bested her rival and proved herself to be the better woman. Plus, she wasn't done humiliating Katarina, not by a long shot. She fully intended to make her take a variety of embarrassing solo pictures. She had _so_ many good ideas, too… Slutty maid outfit, standard nudes, masterbation pictures, etc.

What an absolutely _wonderful_ night she had in store.

* * *

 _Welp, this chapter didn't take me a month to update, so I consider that a victory in and of itself._

 _I had a bunch of fun writing this one. It was inspired by another story by an author named Swerto. Shoutouts to him. Please come back one day :[_

 _Also shoutouts to Alamlion for bouncing some ideas off me for this interlude that really got my creative juices flowing._

 _Next update will be Irelia vs. Leona, which is pretty close right now. Go vote if ya haven't already :P_

 _~~Aelinna_


	16. Quarterfinals: Match 4

**Match 12 / Quarterfinals / Irelia vs. Leona**

 _Witty Title: Weapons of Ass Destruction_

* * *

Leona _really_ liked women's butts.

She could never pinpoint why she had such a fixation on the hindquarters of females. Surely, something had happened in her past to make them such a holy object in her eyes, but for the life of her she could not remember what that was. However, that did not stop her from hypothesizing. She figured it had something to do with her warrior nature. Breasts were relatively useless in an actual battle. In fact, the larger they were, the harder it was to sprint and maneuver effectively. Holistically speaking, the size and definition of one's breasts did little to positively affect a battle. Butts, on the other hand, served an actual purpose. Having a toned, muscular ass resulted in far greater fluidity and control. In Leona's eyes, having an athletic backside had little to do with genetics and more to do with commitment and fighting spirit.

As logical as the theory sounded to her, there was one slight problem. Leona did not have an obsession with only toned, muscular bottoms. Though she certainly fancied them, she also loved round and wide butts, perhaps even more so. She thoroughly enjoyed squishy bottoms, much like Diana's that was moderately large and decently toned, but not overly so. Most of all, she loved ogling butts. Touching them, kissing them, and smashing her face between them were all fantastic too, but there was something deeply perverse and kinky to her about staring at her fellow female champion's rear ends without their knowledge. It turned her on to no end. She did not know it when she first joined, but being classified as a support was a god send in this department. Whenever she was feeling particularly lecherous, she would just sit back in lane and play safe, staring deeply into her carry's backside while they played aggressively. The skimpy clothing they wore certainly helped her quest, as it did little to hide their "assets". Marksman truly had some of the best asses in the business. Miss Fortune, Caitlyn, Vayne, etc., they all had superb derrieres, and Leona would find herself completely encompassed by them every time she laned with one of them.

Leona was not only obsessed with playing with other women's rears, she loved having her own played with. Years ago, a sarcastic slap on the ass from one of her fellow Solari trainees would unearth this secret to her. Afterwards, she simply could not get off without it. It became a nightmare when Diana found out, as she routinely sexually teased her in public with her newfound knowledge.

The ultimate fixation of her perversion had nothing to do with the cheeks of a woman's bottom, but rather, their assholes. In her younger years, she never paid them much mind when courting women, instead opting to play with their supple flesh instead. One fateful night, however, Diana was feeling a bit… curious. Instead of teasing the Solari as she normally did by playing with her rear end, she gave her pucker a long, slow, inquisitive lick.

It was love at first sight for the sun avatar. Leona not only loved having her own ass eaten out, but returning the favor as well. It was the apex of her fantasies; a truly perverse act that turned her on far more than any dildo could.

In Leona's eyes, there was one champion whose ass was simply king of them all, or in this case, queen of them all, and that champion was Irelia. Sadly, being located in the bot lane, the Solari rarely got to see it in action, and it frustrated her to no end.

But lady luck was smiling upon her. The undisputed best booty in the entire League was going to be at her mercy tonight. And she planned to abuse it so much it would be forever etched into her memory.

Irelia was not the talkative type. Before she started seeing Diana again, Leona had tried to casually flirt with the Will of the Blades on more than a few occasions, only to be ruthlessly shot down. Rejection was an emotion the Solari was not fond of, and she intended to pay the Ionian back in full.

* * *

The bristle air of the combat room tickled Irelia's exposed flesh. Her eyes were locked with her Leona's, and she knew that in due time, one of them would be at the mercy of the other.

She had to admit, she was particularly excited for this match. She was relatively uninterested in the tournament at first, only participating for the gold. The innate kinkiness of exerting your sexual will upon another just didn't appeal to her very much. However, after studying Leona's previous match against Diana, she couldn't help but feel electrified about facing her. It was overwhelmingly apparent the Solari had an ass fetish, and, as fortune would have it, so did she.

The reason she easily triumphed over Vi was because the Enforcer did not attack the correct place. While getting head from an alpha dyke was certainly nice, it felt much more akin to foreplay to Irelia than the real deal. However, she knew Leona would not be able to avoid her ass, even if she wanted to.

The buzzer reached zero and the two women engaged in a brutal struggle of dominance. Some matches began meekly, with both combatants taking things slow. This was not one of those. Both of them were seasoned warriors, used to solving problems with brute force. As such, they soon became a flailing mess of limbs, each woman trying to out muscle the other for an advantage.

Irelia tried her damndest to move Leona backwards, but the woman had incredible core strength. She felt like she was trying to push a boulder, and before long, the strength in her arms waned just enough to give Leona an advantage.

The Will of the Blades toppled backwards and was twirled around, succumbing to the superior strength of her adversary and landing against the cold floor flat on her chest. Leona wasted no time, immediately springing to the exposed back of the Ionian. She rested herself upon it, placing a knee on each side of Irelia's hips while her southern lips were tickled by the Ionian's fruitless struggling. Though she had won the first conflict of their battle through strength, the Solari was not only muscle. She had enough foresight to position herself in such a way that when she pinned Irelia, she was facing her exposed ass, rather than the back of her head. The Solari licked her lips in anticipation, and began reaching towards the object of her affinity.

Again, Irelia grunted from exertion, doing everything she could to lift her assailant up. Unfortunately, Leona weighed considerably more than her, and she did not have the physical capacity to buck her off. This issue was compounded by the fact that she was on her chest rather than her back, meaning her legs and thighs were all but useless in assisting her. She struggled for a moment more until she felt a wonderful sensation on her hindquarters and stopped moving altogether.

Leona had reached her intended target and without a hitch given it a playful, experimental lick. She immediately felt the Ionian's struggle come to a halt and she smiled knowingly, realizing she had all the power in this situation. She gave the Ionian's asshole another lick, this one slower and filled with more bravado. It tasted even better than she had imagined.

Leona had found that all women's asses had different tastes. Some were sweet, some were bitter, some merely tasted like skin. But Irelia's had an otherworldly flavor. It reminded her of cinnamon, yet with a hint of lavender. Perhaps it was just the brand of soap she used, but Leona could care less. It was everything she was hoping for and more. The best ass in the League did not disappoint.

Leona's tongue poked and prodded for only a few more seconds until she decided foreplay was over. She plunged it into Irelia's pucker, eliciting the first moan of the fight from the Ionian. Irelia's cheeks had undertaken a red tint and she mewled helplessly as Leona's assault continued. The Solari's tongue circled around the ring, making sure to hit every nerve she could, not only to please her opponent as much as she could, but also to please herself. She had wanted this, fantasized about it, for a long time. It was surreal to her that it was actually happening.

Upping the ante, Leona's hands quickly found their way to the infamous ass cheeks of her adversary. She kneaded them lovingly, squeezing them and squishing them together as she buried her face further and further between Irelia's ass cheeks.

She was in heaven. She could feel her own nectar leaking onto Irelia's back, and for a moment she pondered if she was receiving more pleasure from this than the Ionian was. Her question was quickly answered as another throaty moan emanated from Irelia's throat.

"Mmmphh" Leona grunted as she continued eating the Will of the Blade's' ass. Her aroma was nearly suffocating the Solari, but she decided that if this was how she went, she was okay with it. Dying while doing what she loved most was a better death than most got.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Irelia moaned, each one loud and short as Leona's tongue hit a particularly sensitive nerve. She could feel her excitement leaking down her own thighs, and knew that within a few moments her orgasm would surely erupt.

Luckily, Leona had become so enveloped with her ass that she had neglected to keep her entire weight on the Ionian's back. Irelia, panting and moaning without break now, at the height of her desperation, thrusted with all of her strength upwards, and amazingly succeeded in bucking Leona off of her.

The Ionian took a deep breath as she tried to recover, but after taking a quick glance at Leona knew she had no time to do so. The Solari seemed to be drunk on her ass, quickly getting to her hands and knees and crawling towards the still prone Ionian with extreme haste. Irelia knew she didn't have time to get up, so she rolled over onto her back, successfully planting her ass to the ground and away from Leona's tongue.

However, she was not entirely safe. Leona sprang on top of her, making sure to mirror her opponent's position with her own. She rested on her knees, allowing all of her body weight to fall onto the Ionian, rendering her immobile once more.

The Ionian's fighting spirit had yet to expire, however, as she grit her teeth and began grappling with her opponent. Their fingers interlocked as she hopelessly tried to push Leona off of her. Before she could muster up enough strength to gain any leverage, she noticed how incredibly close the Solari was to her. The Targonian's face was mere inches away from her own, her naked body, already lined with a thin layer of sweat, was pressed tightly against her's, their well endowed breasts squishing together.

"Keep struggling. It'll make this end quicker." Leona said, panting slightly from the exertion and her own arousal. Irelia decided not to respond, instead preferring to spend her energy on more important tasks, like keeping Leona's hands in her grip.

An idea popped into Irelia's head, and within moments she executed upon it. With her own bottom pressed firmly against the floor, Leona had no real way of touching it. However, Leona was on her knees right above her. Though the stronger woman's upper body was pressed against her own, her legs were relatively free to move. The Will of the Blades slowly ushered a single knee up and moved it between the Solari's split legs. She found her mark, gently rubbing Leona's crack up and down, making sure to encompass both her pussy and her ass.

Leona's reaction was immediate. Though she did not make any audible noise, her facial expressions alluded to the truth: the stimulation Irelia provided her, though on the lighter side, definitely turned her on. She had no way out other than forfeiting her positional advantage entirely, so for the moment, she held firm on top of the Ionian, choosing to engage in a battle of lust versus muscle. If Irelia's arms gave out first, Leona would likely win the fight due to her being rendered defenseless. However, if Leona could not stand the teasing from the Ionian's knee, she would have to move, giving up her positional advantage.

Their struggle continued for another minute more until a clear victor of their small engagement was obvious. Irelia's arms began to lightly shake, exemplifying how exhausted she was from keeping Leona's full body weight from smothering her, however, Leona's cheeks had turned a dark flush and her rear had begun to lightly grind against Irelia's knee. Though she still had yet to moan, her throat made guttural sounds, almost like humming, signifying that she was about to break.

Finally, the Radiant Dawn could take it no longer, and she careened forwards, falling roughly against the ground behind Irelia. Irelia immediately found her footing, crouching in a defensive position while Leona sprung up to her own feet. The Ionian could feel the wetness adorning her kneecap and smiled, knowing full well it was a trail of her opponent's excitement.

Leona charged forwards, intending to meet Irelia in the middle for another test of strength, but the Ionian had other plans. She knew she could not win head on, so she purposefully positioned herself lower to the ground when she ran in order to give herself better balance and strength, looking like a jungle cat on the prowl. Leona grunted as the Ionian's head collided against her stomach, and she staggered backwards as the tables turned. It was now Irelia with the clear advantage, her legs churning forward with each second, pushing the tank-like warrior in front of her. Though the sun avatar tried her damndest, her lack of leverage ultimately spelled her doom. Little by little she gave ground, until eventually her legs gave out entirely and she toppled over. She hit the ground with a _thunk_ and clasped at her ribs, her face straining from the pain of landing on them.

Irelia was generally not one to take advantage of an injured opponent, but in a fight like this she had no choice. Leona had landed on her back and, for the moment, was completely immobilized, so the Ionian quickly kneeled over her face, placing each knee on opposite sides of her head with a decent amount of room between them. Still recoiling from the sudden jolt of pain, Leona grunted but offered little resistance. Irelia then slipped her fingers underneath Leona's body and grasped her by the ass, firmly holding a cheek in each hand. With a mighty heave she lifted the larger woman's legs straight up, and by doing so, forced her entire midsection to go from a prone position to a straight position. Finally, she brought Leona's legs down and placed them in between her own knees and the sun warrior's head. In essence, she had trapped Leona's legs and head under her own pelvis, forcing her to lift her own body off the ground with only her lower back and neck, as her abdomen did not touch the ground.

As the pain finally subsided and Leona came to, she realized how dire her situation was. She could not move her legs at all, as Irelia's full weight was on her ankles. Her arms did not have flexibility to touch the ground, either. She was expertly pinned. To make matters worse, her ass was high in the air and utterly defenseless.

Irelia did not gaze at her opponent's rear for long, instead choosing to eat Leona's ass with supreme vigor. She didn't know how long she could hold Leona like this, but she knew she had her right now, so there was no time to waste.

As soon as her tongue reached the Targonian's pucker, she heard _and_ felt a moan from underneath her. It spurred her on more, realizing that Leona had become incredibly horny throughout the duration of their duel. She brought her hands up to grip Leona's ass cheeks for added support and almost gasped with surprise. They were so… soft. And malleable. The rest of her body was so muscular and defined that the contrast of her pliant, pillow like ass cheeks nearly distracted Irelia from her task. Nearly.

Leona could do nothing but groan and struggle, her efforts of escape all proving futile. Irelia's tongue was working wonders on her, hitting all the right places. She buried her face as deep as she could between the Solari's cheeks, and the sun warrior could hear slurping noises coming from above.

"Ahh…!" Leona moaned, knowing her orgasm was dangerously close

Irelia, meanwhile, had slightly dissipated into a lust filled haze. Thoughts of winning went out the window as she found herself intoxicated with Leona's ass. When thinking of champion's with the nicest rears in the League, Leona never came to her mind. However, this event had shown what the Solari had been hiding under that metal and armor for so long.

The Will of the Blades, now completely love drunk, began slapping her opponent's ass cheeks in tandem with her rimming. Her hands were not gentle either, administering cruel blow after cruel blow onto Leona's defenseless ass. Each hit made her ass wobble and shake, further expanding the Ionian's excitement.

Leona could not contain her pleasure. She moaned again, her back arching slightly from the feeling. She loved being spanked. The Ionian had found yet another one of her fetishes by blind luck.

The Solari's cheeks soon turned a bright red, and Irelia showed no signs of slowing down her spanking. She began sliding her tongue fully in and out of Leona's asshole with a quick pace, and it proved to be the straw that broke the camel's back.

Instead of a loud, boisterous moan, Leona released a small, pathetic, drawn out whimper as her orgasm finally came. A small amount of liquid leaked from her pussy and dripped down her stomach. Anders' voice boomed through the speaker, "The victor is Irelia."

Leona was disappointed in her defeat, but she wasn't too worried about it. She never expected to truly win the tournament, anyway. What frightened her much more was the punishment she was bound to receive from Diana later for losing. The Lunari had said that since she beat her, she better win the whole thing. Still, Leona was a woman of her word, and after Irelia released her from her hold, she got to her knees, her large amber eyes staring up at her opponent.

"You beat me. Fair and square. Do with me whatever you wish." She said.

Irelia smiled slightly at the inferior sexfighter. "It was a good match." Was all she said, her hand twiddling with Leona's auburn hair. "I won't make this too painful for you. In fact, you may even enjoy it."

Irelia gently positioned her temporary slave against a wall. She remained kneeling, her back slightly uncomfortable from the wooden wall behind it. Irelia then turned around, her large butt near inches from Leona's open mouth. She backed up a half step, engulfing the defeated Solari within her ass cheeks.

It was Irelia's favorite position. Something about having a kneeling partner eat out your ass was incredibly kinky to her, perhaps it was the utter domination the kneeling person underwent, helpless to do anything but service you.

Leona was more than happy to oblige, licking long motions up and down Irelia's crack, encompassing both her asshole and womanhood. She continued this action for only a few more moments, knowing that Irelia wanted the real deal. Employing her opponent's tactic, Leona rapidly dove her tongue fully into Irelia's asshole before retracting it completely, earning a moan from her dominatrix. The Solari's hands crept upwards and squeezed the Ionian's voluptuous ass cheeks greedily, almost rough enough to cause discomfort. She relished in Irelia's essence once again, a part of her wishing she could stay enveloped between the Will of the Blade's' ass forever.

Leona began circling Irelia's pucker with her tongue, slowly encompassing every area she could with gentle ministations. Another moan from her counterpart encouraged her further. She prodded at the hole with vigor, before circling once again, and then repeating the process.

Leona was so turned on by it she released a moan of her own. It was muffled but still evident.

"I- never knew you to be such a b-buttslut, Leona." Irelia said, her mouth hanging open from the pleasure. The Solari responded with an incoherent sentence, but it was appreciated by the Ionian nonetheless.

Leona's servicing continued for only a few moments more until the Ionian let out her loudest, lewdest moan of the evening, and with it came an accompanying orgasm. Her legs quivered, causing her ass to bounce on Leona's face. She twerked on top of her defeated opponent until her ograsm subsided, and, feeling totally spent, she got off and sat on the floor, her breaths heavy.

"So." She said, pausing to take in another large gulp of air. "That was quite fun."

Leona, too, had sat down, her own chest heaving, not only from her diligent work, but also from the lack of oxygen that comes with being smothered. "Yeah. We should do it again sometime..?"

Irelia grinned. "I think I'd like that very much. Except next time, let's bring our girlfriends."

* * *

 _Sorry for the length between updates… again…_

 _Real life can make it so hard to find time to write, especially when it's a hobby. I'll spare you the details of why this chapter was delayed, as I'm sure nobody really cares, but if it's any comfort at all, I'm pretty sure updates will be more frequent, as things have quieted down in my life for now._

 _I'm happy with the chapter. I've been wanting to do a fight with exclusively rimming since I started, and I figured this match was as perfect for it as any. I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't, you don't have to worry. I won't do a chapter as hyper focused on it like this one again (though you can expect it from time to time in the future)._

 _Anyway, that's the quarterfinals. It's been a ride so far, and we're down to only four contestants. Next match will be Ashe vs. Syndra._

 _It's been awhile since I've updated, so just to remind you, you can vote in the reviews and/or vote on the poll which will be on my tumblr. My username is: Aelinna_

 _That's all for now, folks. Next update will be the first semi final. See ya then._

 _~~Aelinna_


	17. Semifinals: Match 1

**Match 13 / Semifinals / Ashe vs. Syndra**

 _Witty Title: Breast Puns? I Suck at Them_

* * *

Syndra and Ashe both had an aura of confidence as they walked into the battle chamber and prepared for their semifinals bout. Ashe, having just come off a dominating victory against an unrefined but relentless Akali, still rode the high that came with it. Truth be told, she hadn't expected to make it this far. So many other women in the tournament seemed far more in touch with their own sexuality than the Frost Archer, yet they couldn't hold a candle to her in the ring. She supposed the chip she's carried on her shoulder her whole life helped greatly. She was never the fastest or strongest, but she had an unbreakable will and a tenacity like no other. In the beginning, she only chose to participate to humiliate her sister. However, now her sights were set on winning the whole thing, and the Dark Sovereign was not going to get in the way of her destiny.

While Ashe radiated a calm, composed, and collected demeanor, her counterpart, Syndra, was just the opposite. The mage was bubbling with excitement and confidence. Instead of floating everywhere like normal, she chose to walk, entering the room with large steps imbued with swagger. Her child berthing hips swayed sensually with her gait, showing off the thickness of her thighs and ass. Her lips curved upwards very slightly, as if she was forcibly hiding a grin. It was clear that she wanted the match to get started because she thought herself the clear favorite to win.

She had good reasoning, too. While no one had thought Sona to be a top contender in the beginning, the woman had shown herself to be extremely resilient and dangerous. The rules of the tournament were almost tailor made for her, as she was a true master in edging and containing her own orgasm. And although the match was arduous, the Dark Sovereign came out victorious, knocking down one of the clear favorites. If she could beat Sona, she could beat anyone, and Ashe was simply just another hurdle to overcome.

The two women stared at each other for a moment as they entered the room. Ice blue orbs met with brilliant purples ones; the intensity radiating between them enough to make even Galio uncomfortable, and he wasn't even technically alive. The two soon-to-be combatants did not exchange words; instead, they let their bodies do the talking as they began to strip. Syndra elected to go first, her enthusiasm driving her to take the initiative. Ashe merely stood a few feet away from her with her arms crossed under her breasts, watching the Sovereign remove her clothing with a bored look across her face, though it was just a facade. Internally, the Archer was appreciating each and every piece of flesh Syndra revealed to her. She started with her corset, removing it slowly over the top of her head, allowing her breasts to tug against the fabric until they were finally released, where they plopped down in their rightful position. Syndra smiled as she continued to tease the Freljordian, knowing that her bored look was only just that. A look. It was not indicative of her true feelings. The mage continued, turning around and bending over as _slowly_ as she could, giving Ashe the best view possible of her supple ass. She pulled down her panties at an agonizingly slow rate, revealing her most private areas to the archer as sensually as she could. For a brief moment, she spread her ass cheeks apart, truly giving Ashe the best view possible of herself, before standing up straight and facing her counterpart.

With Syndra fully naked, Ashe knew it was her turn. She had done a good job of masking her emotions during the striptease until the end, when the Sovereign had spread herself wide open. Even she could not remain stone faced to that, as she unintentionally bit her lip to suppress the growing heat between her legs. Still, she knew the ball was now in her court, and that she had to tempt the Sovereign in some way to even it up.

The Freljordian opted for a more indirect approach. Instead of flaunting around her bosom and bottom like her opponent had, she chose to remove her armored stockings and heels, peeling them away at a tantalizing slow pace. Her legs were freed from their confines, and Syndra couldn't resist a curt grin at the sight of them. They were pale and creamy, long and slender. It was obvious that they had a certain amount of muscular definition to them, but not overly so. Syndra's gawking imbued the archer with confidence, and she continued her process; the next article of clothing to be removed was her corset and skirt. She pulled the garment over her head, gently knocking off her hood in the process. She could already feel her nipples hardening after being exposed to the elements in the room. Syndra's small smile turned into a wide spread grin at the sight of the Ashe's naked body as her eyes roamed her flesh greedily. The Freljordian had one last trick up her sleeve, though, as she brought a lone digit between her legs and to the base of her womanhood. She gently rubbed the entire length of her pussy from bottom to top with the single finger, and continued upwards, trailing past the small streak of white pubic hair adorning her pelvis. She brought the digit up her taut stomach, between her breasts, up her neck, and finally into her mouth, before she suckled on it suggestively. Syndra's mouth was slightly ajar, her breathing low and heavy. She could barely stop herself from pouncing on her opponent and taking her then and there.

The frost archer was surprised to taste her own essence on her finger. She hadn't thought she would get wet before the battle even began. Even so, her striptease and sensual finger movements had payed off. While she only leaked a small amount of precum, her eyes spotted a significantly larger trail between Syndra's legs. Her entire intention was to arouse the Sovereign, and it seemingly worked without a hitch.

Fully naked and aroused, both women waited as the countdown began. Their eyes hungrily roamed each other's flesh, fantasizing about which parts to partake in first, how their opponent would look when they orgasmed against their will, and, finally, how best to hate fuck them after their victory.

When the countdown finally reached zero both women leapt at one another, a confident smile adorning both their faces as they thought themselves the obvious favorite to win. They began roughly, tackling one another to the ground and grappling for control, each woman looking for an advantage. It was Syndra who made the first strike; she managed to pin the smaller woman to the ground and brought her breasts to her face, smothering Ashe between her pillowy bosom and disorienting her. She sat herself on the Freljordian's stomach and reached a hand behind to begin teasing the Frost Archer's womanhood, rubbing two digits up and down its length. Her other hand reached behind Ashe's head and shoved her further between her breasts, fully encapsulating the girl within her bust.

Ashe began to panic, her lack of control and oxygen getting the better of her. She writhed around on the ground, but it did little to stop the onslaught from Syndra. Her fingers continued coaxing the fluids from her folds, getting her warmed up for what was sure to be a brutal fingering. Again, the archer spasmed, her head shaking violently as she tried to squirm free from the Sovereign's clutches.

"Trying to escape so soon?" Syndra said, a healthy dose of malice evident in her tone. "I think you look quite nice there. You've finally found somewhere you belong."

The mage slipped a single digit inside Ashe's pussy, her elongated teasing proving to be worthwhile as her finger encountered no resistance due to the slick nature of the archer's womanhood. She heard a muffled whimper from the Freljordian's smothered face, and decided to insert another finger for a better effect. After hearing another whimper from her foe, this one louder and more desperate, Syndra went to town.

She slammed her index and middle finger into Ashe's cunt at an alarmingly fast rate, her digits akin to a rapidly firing piston. Every time she thrust them downwards to drive deeper into her opponent's pussy, a wet _shlick_ noise could be heard. Her grip on Ashe's head only tightened, further embracing the girl between her shapely breasts.

Fear set in as Ashe could not budge herself free whatsoever. Not only was the lack of oxygen a major concern, but she could already feel a tingling sensation in her loins, signifying that her orgasm was already looming. Out of options and time, the Archer did the only thing she could think of. She brought her teeth to the soft, feather like flesh of one of Syndra's breasts and bit down.

"AHHH!" Syndra shrieked, immediately recoiling away from Ashe, giving the archer a chance to finally breathe.

Syndra sat upright above Ashe, her eyes welling with tears and her hands covering the newly formed bruise on her breast. "You bitch!" She said, venom lacing her words. Ashe could offer no apology as she continued gasping in air, relishing in the ability to breathe once more. Her eyes shifted to meet Syndra's, and she saw pure, unbridled rage within them.

"If that's how you want to do this, it's fine by me." Syndra's open left hand crashed into the archer's cheek, whirling her head to the right and giving the archer a serious case of whiplash. Before she could fully recover, Syndra gripped both of the smaller woman's nipples between her thumbs and index fingers and twisted them as cruelly as she could, eliciting a howl of pain from her opponent. Ashe's back arched against the ground and her eyes rolled back from the agony she was enduring, and even through her curses and screams the Sovereign did not stop. Just as the pain reached its apex, a familiar voice chimed in via the intercom.

"That's enough!" Anders said sternly. "Release her, Syndra, or so help me I'll disqualify both of you!"

Syndra held Ashe's nipples in a vice like grip for only a moment more before relinquishing her grasp on them, allowing Ashe to fall back to the ground in a state of disorientation and suffering.

"Now," Anders said again, her tone reflecting her irritation. "both of you know that physical violence is prohibited. I know Ashe started it, but your response was entirely over the top, Syndra. I'm going to penalize you by enforcing a hard reset with an advantage to Ashe."

"Penalize me for what?" Syndra barked, her eyes narrowing in frustration.

"On account of the fact that you almost incapacitated your opponent with a titty twister, I think it's justified."

"Fine."

Ashe was given a minute more to gather herself, and although she was still wobbly and in pain, she managed to get to her feet and refocus. Since Syndra went overboard, Ashe was allowed to resume the match in an advantageous position. She opted to have Syndra laying on her stomach, prone against the ground, while she sat on the small of the Sovereign's back. Though she could not see the mage's eyes, she could still feel the immense anger resonating off of her, and knew that she had no choice but to win now. She didn't want to think about what the Sovereign would do to her if she lost.

The countdown began and soon reached zero, allowing for the match to be resumed.

If the girls were aggressive before the technical violation, they were downright barbaric after it. Ashe found herself unable to find any leverage whatsoever on the Sovereign, despite the innate advantage she had from being on top. The mage thrashed around like an animal, bucking wildly to free her back from Ashe's weight. It took all the Freljordian had just to hold on, and even that wasn't enough.

With a final flip of her hips, Syndra successfully shook off her opponent. Ashe fell backwards off the Ionian, her back hitting the ground with a painful _thud_. She spent no time feeling sorry for herself, however, as she knew Syndra would be on her in seconds. As she got to her knees, she saw a flash of white skin in front of her eyes, and she braced for impact as the Sovereign crashed into her, eyes wide with unkempt fury. Ashe fought through her back pain to hold Syndra at bay. The two women were both on there knees, their bodies, glistening with a thin line of sweat, pressed tightly up against one another's. Ashe had interlocked her fingers with Syndra's trying her best to repel her attacker.

Syndra pressed her forehead against Ashe's. "You will know a suffering like no other when I'm done with you, _girl_." She snarled.

Ashe felt her own rage building, despite being the original instigator in this situation. "Can't take a little bite on the tits?" She barked back at the stubborn mage. "You wouldn't last a day in a real fight."

Syndra released a growl and toppled the Frejordian over, forcing her onto her back, but before she could do anything, Ashe reversed the hold, sending the mage onto her back. They were much more physical than before, all reservations of causing bodily harm out the window due to Ashe's stunt. They rolled around for some time, each woman vying for control, until Syndra, on top and with a modicum of control, had a devilish idea.

She eyed Ashe's nipples, which had become slightly swollen and turned a dark purple color due to her violent twisting. Shifting her head down, Syndra took Ashe's right areola into her mouth, sucking on it gently while teasingly circling it with her tongue.

"Ohhh..." Ashe whined, her resistance and vigor fading from Syndra's ministrations. Had they been under normal circumstances, the archer would most likely have shrugged off her attack. However, Syndra had unintentionally made Ashe's nipples _severely_ sensitive from her earlier outburst, and because of such, Ashe could not ignore the pleasure she received from Syndra's tender tongue. The mage ran a singular finger to Ashe's unattended nipple and stroked it calmly, again causing her opponent to mewl in protest. The Sovereign flicked her eyes up and saw how weak Ashe had become. Her face was reddened by a lustful blush, her eyes were closed tightly from the pleasure, and her lips were parted, a slight pant escaping them every few moments.

Realizing she had the Freljordian against the ropes, Syndra doubled her efforts, bringing a thumb to assist her finger with the rubbing while speeding up her tongue's tempo, serenading Ashe into an inevitable orgasm. The Frejordian laid all but still, her arms splayed out against the ground in a gesture of complete submission. Only a few moments later, she released her most pathetic, drawn out whimper of the evening. Realizing this to be her opponent's death knell, Syndra grinned wickedly before enacting her ultimate revenge against the princess.

Syndra had gotten Ashe so close to the edge that no matter what she did, the Freljordian was still going to cum. When she saw that her opponent's eyes had begun to roll back, she knew she could do whatever she wanted to the archer in the next second and it would not affect the match, so she bit down harshly on Ashe's right nipple while mercilessly twisting her left one, causing the archer eyes to fly wide open as she moaned and shrieked simultaneously from the excruciating pain and euphoric pleasure. She threw her head back, eyes blurring with tears as her pitch escalated, pronouncing her orgasm. A steady stream of clear liquid jettisoned from her exposed womanhood and Ashe felt ultimate despair, not only because she lost, but also because Syndra had beaten her in the most humiliating way possible.

Her body convulsed under Syndra's tight grasp, writhing to shake itself free from the larger woman. It was futile, though, as the Sovereign held her in a vice like grip, still biting down on her nipple to the point where Ashe felt like she was going to rip it off. She forced the archer to thrash around on the ground, unable to stop her physical assault on the Freljordian's overly sensitive nipples.

Ashe screamed, moaned, and cried for only a few moments more before falling completely limp, her body too tired to even fight back against her assaulter. When Syndra noticed the lack of resistance, she released Ashe's nipples from her mouth and fingers, allowing the sensitive buds a moment of reprieve. She took a moment to admire her handiwork, however, as she observed Ashe's breasts. Just like before, the woman's nipples were slightly purple and swollen, but now the right one had a clear ring of teeth marks around it. She did not bite hard enough to break the skin, but came damn close. The left nipple was even more swollen than the right due to her twisting it for a second time only a moment ago.

Syndra clasped her hands together, a wide grin adorning her features as she basked in her victory. Sweat glistened off of her body, a testament to the physicality of the fight. Most would have given Ashe the advantage in that form of combat, as she was the superior physical specimen, sporting a dexterous and agile nature. However, it was Syndra's raw tenacity and merciless that secured her this victory. Feeling her magical abilities returning, the Sovereign removed herself from the ground and begun levitating above the Freljordian, a wicked smile smeared on her face.

"Honestly, I expected much more of a challenge out of you. Sad." She remarked with venom in her voice. Ashe had just begun to compose herself before the saw the Sovereign floating above her, her womanhood positioned just above Ashe's face.

The princess was far too proud to eat her out, however. She turned her head the other way, letting out a "hmph" in the process.

Syndra ground her teeth together while a vein in her forehead bulged. The amount of disrespect this woman showed was unheard of so far in the tournament. The losers always accepted their defeat.

"Fine, _princess_ , if you want some persuasion, I'll give it to you." Syndra said, before lifting Ashe from her kneeling position to a floating one. She conjured up a small band of magic which wrapped itself around Ashe's wrists and kept them tightly together behind the archer's back, rendering her arms useless. She made Ashe float above her own form, until the Freljordian's breasts were eye level with her. Ashe began to get nervous, realizing that her poor breasts could not take much more abuse. She saw Syndra nearing them, a devilish look across her face, and closed her own eyes as she braced for pain…

And yet, what she felt was not painful at all, but instead soothing and electric.

She looked down and saw the Sovereign sucking sensually on her nipples. There were no pinches or twists, only an experienced tongue and mouth which provided her immense pleasure due to their added sensitivity.

"Ahhh!" Ashe moaned, unable to contain her lust. No matter how much pain she had been in earlier, she could not deny how great this felt. Syndra was so utterly gentle in her sucking that it seemed like she was purposefully trying to inflict as little pain as possible. This confused Ashe, but she had little time to think about it as another wave of euphoria washed over, causing her to curl her toes in delight.

It was all pleasure and no pain for Ashe. She hadn't thought it possible a moment ago, but the Sovereign had disproved her assumption. She found herself on the edge again, feeling yet another orgasm approaching soon. It was right...there…

And then, Syndra stopped. Without warning, she simply removed her mouth from Ashe's breast and made eye contact with her.

"Wh-Why did you stop!?" Ashe exclaimed, though she already knew the answer.

"Finish me off and I'll finish you off. Seems like a fair trade, right?" Syndra responded, using her magic to force Ashe out of the air and down onto the ground, where she resided on her knees.

"Ugh. Fine." She responded, prompting a smile from Syndra. The victorious woman once again floated over to her opponent, positioning her pussy just above Ashe's face. The smaller woman had to crane her neck to reach it, but once she did, she embraced it fully, using her tongue to glide along it slowly before plunging slightly inwards and searching for the mage's g-spot.

Syndra growled like a cat in heat, savoring the feeling of being eaten out by such a prideful woman. She knew Ashe would only submit to her if she forced her to, but she didn't want to use her magic. She wanted to remind Ashe that she was superior in more ways than just magical capability.

It didn't take long for Ashe to find Syndra's sweet spot, made obvious from the lewd moans coming from her mouth when Ashe hit it just right. She looked up and saw the mage kneading her own breasts roughly, her mouth hanging open while her eyes were closed in pure ecstasy.

"Oh yes, yes! Right there!" She moaned, cumming onto Ashe's face with a hefty amount of liquid. Ashe had no choice but to continue servicing her through it all, eager to wrap this up and get her own orgasm, but as Syndra finally finished, she merely replaced her clothes and began floating towards the exit.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ashe said, irritation evident in her tone.

"No, I don't think I am. This is your punishment for being such a prideful bitch. Enjoy those bindings, I don't think they come off naturally for at least six hours." She replied, before leaving the room entirely.

Ashe felt a pang of despair as she tried to pry the magical bindings off, but they would not budge. She needed to get off incredibly badly, and yet, her hands were completely useless. Feeling desperate, Ashe turned to the last person possible.

"Anders, get in here. Now."

* * *

 _Sorry about the ending. I love blue balling people I guess._

 _Next chapter will be Irelia vs Leblanc. Poll on tumblr. Vote and stuff._

 _~~Aelinna_


	18. Semifinals: Match 2

**Match 14 / Semifinals / Irelia vs. Leblanc**

 _Witty Title: Flawed Duet_

* * *

Many wouldn't view the captain of the Ionian resistance as a sexual being. And for most of her life, they would have been right. Irelia was trained from a young age in the art of blade dancing, a strict and strenuous craft that required decades to master. Her teenage life consisted of nothing but sparring, tutoring, and meditation. While she eventually succeeded in mastering her craft, the gargantuan workload it required left her no time for other activities. Irelia cared not for pleasures of the flesh, nor any other pleasures known, because she simply had never thought to indulge in them.

However, once she joined the League, she underwent a sexual awakening.

It began when she first met Karma. Of course, being the leader of the Ionian resistance, she had heard of the head spiritual beacon many times, but never had the chance to talk to her until arriving at the Institute. Karma had left her with a few useful tips for advanced meditation, which contained but were not limited to: gladdening the mind, writing in a journal, and masturbation. The last one threw the captain off. She had never explored herself sexually. It merely did not interest her.

Or so she thought.

She decided to try it one night; it was an impulsive decision, more so being made from boredom than actually trying to meditate. At first it felt… odd. Different. But not inherently bad. As she continued, she found herself enjoying it more and more, and by the time that the night had ended, she had found a new love.

Of course, she knew it could not end there. The next day she went back to Karma and convinced the mage to fuck her brains out.

This ordeal shone a light on her true nature, and it was not of the warrior. She fought for Ionia because she _wanted_ to, but she had rampant sexual encounters because she _had_ to.

As soon as she was informed of the tournament she knew she would be participating. It was everything she wanted. Not only would she have the chance to bed many of the generally unattainable women within the League, she could do it by exerting her sheer force of will over them sexually.

Irelia was, by her own nature, a competitor in all things. Sex was not excluded from that innate thirst for competition. She wasn't a dominatrix, per se, because she didn't enjoy degrading her bedroom partners. Rather, she enjoyed her own success and triumphing over another. She viewed sex much like a fight. Two people battled until one successfully exerted their will over the other.

And yet, despite all of the confidence she had accrued over the years in the League, she felt horribly nervous about her match today. Leblanc wasn't any common wench. She was to be feared, and in Irelia's mind, was the second person most likely to win the whole thing, behind Ahri.

Yet, Leblanc _had_ already beaten Ahri, and quite convincingly too. Her victories were incredibly lopsided; her mental warfare tactics proving to be wholly effective. Even the proudest woman Irelia knew, Fiora, was crushed under the Deceiver's heel, forced to finger herself to orgasm by the Noxian mage.

Irelia felt confidence against Leona and Vi because they were similar to her. The three women were fighters by trade, they were stubborn, and they were honorable. But Leblanc was an unknown quantity. She knew next to nothing about her, aside from the fact that she loved to play with people's minds.

The Will of the Blades took a deep breath, trying her best to calm herself. The fight was scheduled in a few minutes, and she still needed to store a few of her personal items in the designated locker room. She saw Anders and a few scientists mulling about as she passed up the testing chamber, but thankfully Leblanc was nowhere to be seen. Despite this, her heart rate only increased, pumping painfully quickly in her chest.

She hadn't felt this nervous in a long time. Fortunately, the locker room was private, available only to the champions sexfighting on that particular day, so she knew she could find some peace and quiet within it, and hoped to use its solace to meditate and gain control of her emotions.

Turning the knob, she opened the door to the locker room and entered, not bothering to gaze into it deeply. She quickly closed the door behind her and only took a couple steps when she heard it.

In the distance, she heard a small buzzing noise and what sounded like muffled whimpering. Already on edge, the Ionian stalked forwards towards the source, being careful to make as little noise as possible. She quickly realized the odd noises were coming from one of the shower stalls. Unfortunately, the stall itself was masked by a shower curtain, so she could not see what the source of the noise was.

Realizing that the only way to find out what was going on would be by opening the shower curtain, Irelia took a deep breath and gripped the curtain with her right hand before yanking it to the left, exposing whatever was inside of it.

She was entirely unprepared for the sight in front of her.

It was Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox, that occupied the shower, but her current state was rather… exposing. She was on her knees, thighs spread wide, with her back was straight in the air. Though she was facing Irelia, the Captain could see the fox's ankles and wrists had been bound together with handcuffs, restricting her movement entirely. She was completely naked, save for a black blindfold, ear plugs, and ball gag.

Startled and curious, Irelia's eyes trailed downwards, and finally, she saw the source of the buzzing noise, and, consequently, what was causing the fox to whimper. Inserted inside of Ahri's womanhood was a large black vibrator; it's rapid vibrations created a metallic hum in the air.

To top it all off, someone had written the word "LOSER" in what appeared to be red permanent marker across Ahri's midriff. Completely taken aback, Irelia could only stare in stunned confusion at the woman before her.

Ahri, meanwhile, had no clue Irelia was in front of her. In fact, she didn't even know where she was. All she could do was whimper and moan from the constant stream of unrelenting pleasure the vibrator bestowed. She could feel drool dribbling down her chin, and wondered how long she had been in this position. 30 minutes? An hour? Two?

It only took a moment before Irelia knew exactly what this was. A strategy. Her opponent did specialize in mental warfare, after all. Leblanc, having beaten Ahri in the last round, must have somehow tricked her and dragged her down here, only to tie her up and turn her into the shriveling, orgasmic mess that she was. She intended to scare the Ionian captain, and she succeeded. Irelia was already feeling nervous, but this sent her spiraling. How could she hope to beat the woman who reigned supreme over a literal succubus?

Feeling nauseous, Irelia quickly darted from the locker room, leaving Ahri to her own devices. The captain intended to seclude herself in a room for a few moments to gather her thoughts, but was grabbed by Anders just as she exited the locker room.

"It's time, Irelia." She said, before dragging her to the testing chamber.

Inside the chamber, the captain did her best to look at everything _but_ Leblanc. The Deceiver had already disrobed by the time she entered, and out of the corner of Irelia's eye she saw the perkiness of her nipples, standing at attention like she had just traversed through a snowstorm while completely naked.

Leblanc leaned closer to the nervous Ionian and placed a soft hand on her hip, causing Irelia to feel butterflies.

"I hope you saw my gift, Captain." She said, hazel eyes piercing right through Irelia's as she was forced to make eye contact.

A few seconds went by until Irelia realized the Deceiver was expecting a response. Gulping, she tried her best to muster up as much willpower as she could to deliver a coherent sentence. "G-gift? Do you mean Ahri in the locker-" Before she could finish, Leblanc brought a single finger to her lips, shushing her like she was a child.

"Now, now." The Noxian responded, her voice dark and rich. "We can keep the contents of the gift between us, can't we?" Though she posed it as a question, it was clear that her intent was to threaten Irelia to not tell anyone about what she saw.

"That's f-fine." The captain said, silently cursing at herself for her stuttering. "How is... _it..._ a gift?"

Leblanc chuckled haughtily, sliding her hand from the Ionian's hip to the small of her back, before hooking a lone finger in her leggings and slightly tugging downwards, as if halfheartedly trying to pull them far enough down to reveal her butt. " _It_ is a gift because _if_ you win this match, then _it_ is yours to keep."

Irelia needed a moment to fully understand what Leblanc was saying. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could utter a word the Noxian leaned in dangerously close, her mouth positioned directly next to Irelia's ear. "I broke Ahri's mental state when we battled. She was so emotionally devastated that persuading her to become my sex slave was trivial. I _sincerely_ hope you don't share her fate." Her voice was sardonic, making it clear that she wanted nothing more than for Irelia to become just another slave in her harem.

"That's enough talking, ladies." Anders said. "Irelia, get undressed and we can begin."

Feeling lightheaded, the captain absentmindedly removed her clothing. She understood what Leblanc was doing to her, and yet, felt absolutely powerless to fight against it. The Deceiver intended for her to find Ahri, just as she intended to reveal that she completely shattered the most sexual being in the Institute's mental state. Irelia was so paranoid of Leblanc's actions that she even thought the odd tugging of her pants was a diluted metaphor for forced anal slavery.

The captain shivered at the thought.

Finally disrobed and completely overtaken by anxiety, the Ionian stepped into the testing chamber and awaited the bell.

The countdown began and Irelia was overpowered with fear. In the back of her mind she scolded herself for being so easily conquered. Her resolve should have been greater; her strength should have been enough to see her through this.

The bell finally tolled and Irelia felt like it was her death knell. She made no moves, took up no offensive or defensive positions; she merely stood there, utterly motionless, paralyzed by her own fear.

Leblanc swaggered over towards her, long legs making lengthy strides while her face wore an all knowing grin. Everything had gone to plan.

Standing only a few inches away from Irelia, Leblanc's hazel gaze pierced through her, forcing her to shrink back. "You look unwell, captain." The Noxian said, her usage of the word captain more akin to mockery than recognition. "Perhaps I can assist you."

The Deceiver dropped to her knees and positioned her face directly in front of Irelia's already excited womanhood. She gently rubbed the length of the Ionian's slit with her index finger, coaxing a sharp intake of air from her opponent. Removing the finger and holding it close to her eyes for inspection, Leblanc found a small amount of liquid adorning it. That was all the invitation she needed.

Leblanc's tongue entered Irelia's flower surprisingly intimately. There was no malice in her movements, or contempts in her actions. Instead, she pleasured the Ionian like a true lover, licking intently and with purpose, but not overly so. The captain, still standing tall and completely powerless, let out a slight moan in response, feeling the loving embrace of her opponent.

Leblanc doubled down with her efforts by gripping Irelia's ass cheeks with both of her hands and kneading them semi-roughly, knowing from her research that Irelia enjoyed having her ass played with and worshipped.

Her hands served a dual purpose, however. Not only did they massage the Ionian's buns teasingly, but they also gently pushed her forwards ever so slightly, causing her hips to thrust into Leblanc's face.

The Deceiver took it all in stride, dining on the Ionian's pussy as if it were the tastiest fruit of Runeterra. There was already small streams forming down her chin, evidence of her success so far. But it was not enough for Leblanc. She slipped a single finger between Irelia's ass cheeks, gently massaging her exposed asshole. She made sure to never actually penetrate her opponent's anus, as the sudden jolt might break her from the current trance she had spun her in to.

Irelia moaned yet again, unable to even make eye contact with Lebanc as she was thoroughly pleasured by her. Her mind was sent into overdrive as the unmistakable feeling of an orgasm bubbled beneath her skin. It was so, _so_ close, and Irelia bit her lip, realizing that within a few moments, she would lose and most likely become a sex slave for Leblanc. She wanted to fight back but could not muster the courage to do so. How Leblanc had pinpointed her fears and used them so eloquently she would never know. Yet, despite the utter hopelessness of her situation, a small part of the defiant captain lived on. Four years of non stop battle against an invading nation had jaded her; turning her from a relatively innocent girl to a ruthless, efficient fighter, that hated losing above all else.

Harnessing what energy she had left, Irelia grit her teeth before released a yawp of anger and renewal. Leblanc's eyes went wide with surprise as she felt herself being pushed to the ground, and she flailed her arms out to attempt to break her fall. Before she even fully landed, Irelia was atop her, crouched low like a jungle cat with her hands and knees on the ground next to Leblanc. The Ionian became a machine, taking turns to suck on each of the Noxian's exposed nipples while roughly grinding her knee between her legs. Leblanc was shell shocked, unable to comprehend the situation well enough to mount a proper defense. The best she could muster was scraping her nails against Irelia's back, but the Ionian shrugged them off without notice.

Leblanc's face became flush, her own pleasure rising steadily due to Irelia's ministrations. She released a small, drawn out whine as the Ionian continued her incessant knee grinding. A part of her wished to flip Irelia over and fuck her in the ass for retribution, but… another part of her wished for her to continue grinding her knee.

Stunned and overtaken, Leblanc had but one option. Her arms were of no use, as they were out of range of Irelia's pussy, but her legs were not. She lifted her right thigh up slightly and bent her knee, bringing her calf closer to Irelia's womanhood. She extended her foot and gently rubbed it on Irelia's clit, trying her best to not make it incredibly obvious.

She was banking on the Ionian already being engulfed with pleasure from her ministrations earlier and being busy trying to win. Her plan worked, as Irelia offered no resistance to Leblanc's prodding foot, and instead gently grinded against it, releasing her own occasional moan in the process.

The two women continued at it, Irelia sucking on Leblanc's nipples and grinding her knee against her womanhood, while Leblanc gingerly allowed the Ionian to ride her foot. Both were panting heavily, covered in sweat, and blushing immensely. The only sounds in the room was their heavy breathing and the odd moan.

It was anyone's game at this point, as neither knew exactly when the other would break, but it could be assumed they were both very close. Leblanc closed her eyes, feeling her orgasm about to unload, and opened her mouth to prepare for her loudest moan of the evening.

"Oooooooohhhhhh!…"

Leblanc's eyes snapped open as she looked up at her opponent, stunned to see it was _Irelia_ , not herself, that had broken first. The Ionian's eyes were shut tightly in pleasure as she could not control herself any longer. She twerked against Leblanc's foot rapidly as her orgasm came, dripping down her lips and onto the ground below her.

The sight of seeing her opponent cumming against her own will prompted Leblanc's orgasm as well. Though hardly any liquid came forth from her womanhood, the spasms in her legs along with the shriek she exuded were evidence enough. Once both women's orgasms came to a halt, Irelia fell onto Leblanc's body, and both of them lay there in total silence, aside from their heavy breathing.

They stayed that way for what felt like a minute until Anders voice rang through the intercom, stirring them back into reality. "That was a close one, ladies, but Irelia orgasmed first, if only by seconds. Congratulations, Leblanc, you are the winner."

The Deceiver took a few moments more to collect herself, breathing hard against her opponent's chest, feeling the erotic sensation of their breasts smushing up against each other. Finally composed, Leblanc gingerly lifted Irelia off of her and stood up, rubbing her palms together in anticipation. She felt her magic return, as the match had finally ended.

"I know I just got off, captain, but I don't think I'm quite finished yet. Why don't you get on your knees like a good girl?" She grinned sheepishly as Irelia obeyed her command, pulling herself from the floor and into a kneeling position.

"Now, I have someone you need to meet. Don't worry about how she looks, you'll be in a similiar state soon enough. Behold!" Leblanc's fingers snapped as she spoke, and in a poof of smoke appeared Fiora, right in front of Irelia's form and in a similar kneeling position. The Demacian was facing her way, and her face was covered with bewilderment and confusion as she had seemingly been teleported by Leblanc out of the blue. What was more intriguing, however, was her "outfit", if one could call it that. She wore tight spandex from the neck down lacing around her entire form, tightly constricting her body. Irelia heard a familiar hum coming from her crotch, and figured Leblanc must have her set up with a vibrator similarly to how Ahri was earlier.

"Now, ladies." Leblanc said as she stepped in between them, her pussy positioned directly in front of Fiora's face while her ass cheeks were hovering mere inches away from Irelia's lips. "I don't intend to make you work for very long, but I do expect good effort."

As soon as Leblanc's sentence ended, Fiora lunged forwards, eagerly pleasing Leblanc as ravenously as she could. Irelia was perturbed by the sight. Seeing such a proud woman reduced to little more than a glorified sex toy was… unsettling, to say the least.

"That's good, Fiora…" The Noxian said, a content sigh escaping her lips before she whipped around her head and shot a death glare into Irelia's very soul. "But you! What do you think you are doing? Get to work!"

Irelia knew the rules of the game as soon as she signed up, so as much as she did not want to do this, she had no choice. Leaning forwards, the Ionian sandwiched herself between Leblanc's ass cheeks, licking away at her taint and pucker with enough bravado to seem legitimate.

Leblanc responded with another content sigh, her thighs trembling slightly from the double ended assault on her nethers. She placed a hand on either girl's head and pushed them further into herself, ensuring there would be no lapse in her pleasure.

Irelia winced at her current situation. It was not that she did not enjoy eating ass, because she most certainly did. In fact, Leblanc's was actually quite nice. Rather, her displeasure was due to what would become of her _after_ this session ended. Leblanc had quite clearly made slaves out of both Ahri and Fiora… The Ionian could only ponder the horrifying possibility that she was next. She was a proud, fierce, honorable woman. Being reduced to nothing more than a fuck doll was among one of the most degrading things she could undergo.

Leblanc's moans, both loud and erratic, brought her back to reality and to the task at hand. As loathe as she was to admit it, Leblanc's ass was actually quite nice, in its own way. While her own bottom was large and toned, the Deceiver's was medium sized and fairly tight. Her cheeks clamped down her head, ensnaring her within them and forcing her to perform her duty. She could not see Fiora, but heard the slurping noises the once proud Demacian made while performing oral, and knew she would have to double her efforts to keep up. It would be wise to not get on Leblanc's bad side, after all.

Leblanc's back arched in ecstasy as she suddenly released a long and steady whine, her flood gates opening to shower Fiora in her juices. Her orgasm was relatively short, and ended quickly after it began, but it was powerful and contained the majority of the Noxian's pent up lust from the fight.

Once finished, she stepped away from the two kneeling women and began to put her clothes back on.

"Irelia." She said, her tone much less aggressive than before, even somewhat kind, in her own way. "You wouldn't mind coming with Fiora and me, would you? Just to _hang out_ for a little bit?"

Irelia wanted to decline, fully knowing that Leblanc had her sights set on turning her into a third sex slave. However, a part of Irelia _did_ love fucking women, and it was hard to deny she would spend a lot of time doing than when around Leblanc.

"Uhh… Sure…" She responded, deciding the best course of action was to at least hear Leblanc out on what she had to say. If she tried to pull anything, Irelia decided she could just kill her, anyway. "Shouldn't we go get Ahri before we leave, though?" She had just remembered the state of the Fox a moment ago, and wanted to help her fellow Ionian out, knowing that she must be undergoing some serious torment in that shower stall.

Leblanc smiled curtly before saying, "I think we can come back for her in a day or two."

Irelia could only gulp in response.

* * *

 _Shoutouts to Alamlion for this chapter. A lot of the ideas for it came from him._

 _Hope you all enjoyed. There's only one chapter left, and it's gonna be a big, sticky, fun one._

 _Anyway, I'll be closing the poll for Irelia vs. Leblanc now and opening up the final poll for Leblanc vs. Syndra. Vote to your heart's content, as this is the last opportunity you'll get!_

 _As always, poll is on my tumblr. As a side note, sorry if my writing seemed a bit sloppy. I didn't have a lot of time to proofread._

 _~~Aelinna_


	19. Grand Finals

**Match 15 / Grand Finals / Leblanc vs. Syndra**

 _Witty Title: The End._

* * *

 _A/N: Hi there. Couple of things to note before this chapter. First, there will be a fairly decent amount of scene changes in this final installment. I hope it's not too jarring, but keep in mind that the two scenes take place practically right next to each other and at the same time. Once a scene changes, you can assume that whatever was happening in the scene prior is still ongoing. Second, for the best reading experience, I HIGHLY recommend you zoom in a fair bit and read this chapter line by line by keeping the current line your reading at the very bottom of your screen. Trust me, it'll make sense later._

* * *

Today was the day.

Syndra was lost in thought while she lazily stared at the ornate mirror in her bedroom. It was a beautiful piece, lined in silver and gold, with eloquent trimming that curved alongside it's square shaped frame. It showed true craftsmanship, as every single inch of its exterior had been painstakingly labored over in order for it to reach perfection. Being a wealthy, influential, and powerful woman, such luxuries were little more than a commodity to her. Adorning her walls were various other invaluable trinkets and artifacts, each worth more in gold than the average person's life. And yet, despite their monetary value and historical significance, Syndra hardly cared about them whatsoever. She had only purchased them to liven her place up. Her walls used to be barren, void of any personality and flavor.

Unlike most champions at the Institute, Syndra lived in a house rather than an apartment. Her wealth made it easily affordable, and although the Institute gave her pushback at first, they eventually agreed upon her terms, allowing her to isolate herself from the rest of her colleagues. Under normal circumstances, champions are not given a choice in where they live. Demacians must live in the Demacian wing, Noxians must live in the Noxian wing, etc, etc. However, due to Syndra's antisocial nature, short temper, and capacity for immense magical output, the Institute decided that having her separate from her fellow champions would do more good than bad.

Her house itself was tucked away in a small corner of the Institute, far away from anything important. Those who have never been would never know the true size of the Institute of War. It was practically as large as a fully functioning city, having dozens of buildings and skyscrapers in it's center, while becoming more suburban the further it reached out.

No one bothered her. Ever. It was heaven and hell. On one hand, she loved to be alone. Solitude was a powerful drug. She had never truly had a friendship before, and most of her former acquaintances only talked to her to ensure she hadn't lost her mind and become consumed with power. She supposed her lack of social aptitude was due to her odd and difficult upbringing. It was not as if she was _incapable_ of making friends, just really, really bad.

On the other hand, the constant loneliness and lack of human connection often prodded at her heart… and her loins. Although antisocial, Syndra was an incredibly sexual being. Her drive was through the roof, able to go again and again without slowing down or tiring. Sadly, her fingers only did so much, and sometimes the solitude became so overpowering that she had to have someone. Unfortunately, most of the fuckable champions were far too proud to bed with someone before at least going on a date. What's more, Syndra was frightened to reveal her fetishes and kinks to anyone important, lest gossip spread. Though she hated interaction with others, her image was important to her, and she would not let it be tarnished by perverted rumors.

When she was driven over the edge and simply had to fuck someone, she generally picked up a female summoner from a bar or shop. It was all too easy to seduce them; any summoner would pounce on the opportunity to lay with a champion. She would teleport them to her bedroom and have her fill. Most of the time it was a one night stand, but on a few rare occasions the women had become rather fond of her "techniques" and stayed for longer. She eventually had to kick them out, though. Dominating somebody as weak as a summoner was, for the most part, mundane. There was no resistance, no fight. It sapped all the fun from the experience. That's why the tournament was a godsend.

Unlike summoners, champions were filled with pride and backbone, almost to the point of downright arrogance. Being the very best of the best brought along huge egos, and huge egos were made to crash and burn. Syndra delighted in such plights, feeling no greater pleasure than reducing a prideful person to little more than a slave. The tournament gifted her that opportunity. Sexually dominating others proved her to be the superior women, and in that, broke their spirit, particularly Ashe's and Evelynn's. Sona was a bit more… untameable. Her lust and fetishism were even more warped than Syndra's, and as such, the Sovereign could never bring her under own control, despite her constant efforts. Regardless, her victories had brought about extremely… _unexpected_ spoils of war. She finally broke her eyes away from the mirror and looked down, observing her current subject's diligent work.

Ashe's head rested between her thighs while her tongue pleased Syndra's pussy. The woman was an all fours with her neck craning towards the bed to give her the best angle of Syndra's womanhood, while her ass was raised high in the air, and was just slightly below the mirror in Syndra's vision. Ashe had also resisted Syndra's dominance, but it did not take long for her to surrender. The Sovereign had found her in her room the day after the battle, moping about and looking sorry for herself. After a few failed persuasion attempts, the Freljordian finally agreed to visit's Syndra's house, and it was there that she could begin chipping away at her intact pride.

It was still a work in progress. Ashe had somewhat given in to her new life as Syndra's pet, but still retained an element of rebellion and dignity. Whenever Syndra got fed up with her insubordination she merely administered a rough fucking to the Frost Archer, reminding her of her place. It seemed to quell her antics, but only for a time.

Behind Ashe was Evelynn, and her face was completely entrenched within the Freljordian's ass. The bed was not long enough to support all three of them, so while Syndra layed down and Ashe took up a doggy-style position on it, Evelynn instead squatted on the ground in front of it, her legs beginning to strain from the hour long oral session.

The Widowmaker had been absolutely broken by her master, and for the past few weeks had lived in her house as a plaything. There was no rebellious attitude from her, no fire in her eyes. She lived to serve Syndra in any way she could. While the Sovereign certainly appreciated this, she wasn't a particular fan of pushovers. Though Ashe could be quite irritating at times, she rather fancied the struggle she put up, relishing in the constant push and pull of their relationship. Evelynn, on the other hand, had submitted to her completely after she lost. Because of this, Syndra saw it apt to always make her have the worst position or experience in any sexual excursion. Any women with such a weak will deserved nothing more. She had become the bottom bitch, after all.

Her life had been heaven the last few weeks. Having such strong women service her was a kink come true, and she hoped that after today she could add Leblanc to her growing harem. But despite the pleasure her white haired subject was administering to her, she felt distracted and distant. Her mind wandered with scenarios, pondering what would become of her and her slaves after the tournament ended. Would they leave once it all ended? Would they stay? Would there be another tournament for her to conquest?

Today was the day she would find out. Her match was slated to begin in less than two hours, and even though it probably was a bad idea to get oral beforehand, she cared little. Her confidence was undeniable. Leblanc had yet to show true sexual aptitude; her wins all came from mentally crippling her opponents into submission. Such weak minds deserved to be treated as slaves. Synda wondered if Leblanc's opponents had become loyal to her after suffering defeat, and if so, would they join her own harem after their master was humiliated. She hoped so. Just the thought of having Fiora, Irelia, and Ahri at her feet, succumbing to her desires… She licked her lips in anticipation. Today was going to be her great victory. The Deceiver can use whatever tricks she has. It won't matter. True power is unbeatable.

* * *

Leblanc yawned as her eyes remained glued to the computer screen before her. She didn't get much rest the last few nights, but it was for a good cause. She had been studying the tapes of Syndra's matches, trying to memorize her weak spots, her strengths, and any potential openings she could exploit. From what she saw, Syndra was incredibly powerful. Her libido was otherworldly, her endurance unheard of. In order for Leblanc to win, she knew she had to be prepared for anything and everything.

The woman seemed relatively indomitable. She had yet to have a truly "close" match. She steamrolled Evelynn, Sona, and Ashe, all three of which had dominant personalities themselves. Their demeanors crumbled before the might of the Dark Sovereign.

Leblanc had given up on mental warfare for this match. There was just no play to be had there. She knew nerely nothing about Syndra, but what she did know did not help her. Unlike some of her previous opponent's, the Ionian's mental was strong; she would not succumb to cheap tricks.

Indeed, the only path forward was to meet Syndra's power and aggression with her own. It would be a fitting end. Two dommes enter, one leaves.

Leblanc groaned and shifted backwards in her chair, allowing her back muscles to stretch. She snuck a peak beneath her desk and smiled at the sight of Fiora's bobbing head. The Demacian was between her legs, cramped uncomfortably under the desk and computer Leblanc was just using.

"Go slower you brute." She said calmly. Her tone never shifted when she talked to her newly acquired servants. Placidity was the key. She would verbally reprimand and degrade them, but never allowed herself to seem visibly angry. An acute calmness did wonders to tame people.

Behind Leblanc's chair were Ahri and Irelia, splayed out on the floor as if it were a bed. The two Ionians had been enjoying each other quite heavily since the latter arrived, and Leblanc allowed it… for now. She had been torturing Ahri quite frequently since she beat her and claimed her as a prize, and though she knew the succubus enjoyed it, it was time to allow her to regain a bit of her own personality. She did not want mindless dolls. She enjoyed the struggle her servants put up, as fruitless as it was.

Leblanc ran a hand through Fiora's hair. The Demacian spirit had all but faded entirely. Her loss was so devastating and embarrassing that it shattered her confidence. On one hand, Leblanc felt sad that she could not relive those divinely embarrassing moments over and over again with the Duelist. On the other hand, it was a treat to have destroyed a foreign rival in such fashion.

The Deceiver allowed a small mewl to escape her lips, clearly enjoying the Demacian's work, even if it was just above par. She felt her orgasm rush forth, painting a vivid sheen on her servant's face. She hoped, in due time, she could force Syndra to to undergo such unpleasant pleasantries.

* * *

The final fight was scheduled at seven o'clock in the evening. Both Leblanc and Syndra arrived at the same time, offering a curt nod to one another. Behind them trailed their slaves, evidently coming to support their respective masters. Ahri, Irelia, and Fiora all had collars on that were connected by a short rope to Leblanc's hip. Ashe and Evelynn, on the other hand, were able to walk feely behind Syndra. The Deceiver internally scoffed. She had hoped to gain a slight upper hand by bringing her servants along as a show of strength, but Syndra had followed suite.

"Today is the day, Ionian." Leblanc said, her tone dark and seductive, hoping to salvage some sort of leverage. "I've brought along my servants so you could see what your new life will be like after our match."

Syndra let loose a short, amused laugh, before responding, "I only brought my slaves along because they wanted to watch me fight. I applaud you for your confidence, though." The Sovereign's voice was dripping with sarcasm, sending a verbal gut punch to Leblanc. Tired of the conversation, Syndra walked inside the building with Ashe and Evelynn, leaving a bemused Leblanc outside.

Making her way down a hallway and around a corner, Syndra opened the door to the testing chamber, only to find a rather… unusual sight.

Instead of the usual dozen scientists milling about, she only saw former sexfight competitors sitting in chairs behind Anders. The lead scientist turned to the Dark Sovereign and flashed a smile at her. "I saw it fit to remove my research team for this final match. We already have more than enough data. Instead, I thought it appropriate to invite all of the former contestants for a final viewing. I assume you have no problem with an audience?"

Syndra's face lit up in dark elation. "I would _love_ an audience."

She truly meant it. She wanted to show these women what she was capable of, and, more importantly, that she was better than them. The Sovereign took a moment to survey the room. Leona had her hand around Diana's waist and was whispering in her ear. Sona had her hand discreetly hidden underneath Morgana's skirt. Elise, Akali, and Riven were all engrossed in a conversation.

She could tell that the sexual tension in the room was incredibly high. Most of these women had battled against one another before and would probably love a rematch, given the chance. A large portion of them seemed rather frisky, too, placing hands in places that would normally be deemed inappropriate in public. Syndra grinned wolfishly. If she could put on a good show, she was sure more than a few of these women might want to become her slaves just for the fun of it.

Leblanc entered the room shortly after Syndra, and her response to the situation was similar. She wanted everyone to see her dismantle Syndra, just as she dismantled Ahri before. Her goal in this competition was to prove her unequitable dominance, after all.

Anders announced it was time to begin, and the two combatants entered the testing room. Their slaves stayed behind, taking residence in the viewing room, watching anxiously as they hoped their respective master would reign victorious.

Once inside, Syndra began stripping while Leblanc watched, her expression coy but with a modicum of predation. Syndra removed her headpiece first, placing it down gently on the floor. She then pulled her corset over her head, allowing her breasts to bounce freely. Next came the piece of fabric that wrapped around her hips and thighs, which she easily discarded. Clad in only her belts, Leblanc could hardly resist gawking at her. Almost all of her skin was shown, yet the Deceiver felt like she looked sexier like this than she would if fully naked. The belts circled around her midriff and went both up and down, just _barely_ covering her nipples, and acting like a makeshift thong for her nethers. Sensing Leblanc's glance, Syndra decided to put on a small show, doing a slight twirl that allowed the Noxian to get a blissful view of her backside. The belts that acted like a thong rode up the crack of her ass tightly, almost to the point of pain. Leblanc could see everything she had to offer… except her most coveted parts. It was utterly tantalizing. Turning back around to face her, Syndra merely snapped her fingers, which caused all of the belts to simultaneously unbuckle and fall to the ground, leaving her fully bare. She did not allow Leblanc to relish her visage for long, however.

"I find it odd that I'm the only one undressing." Her words were curt and to the point, causing Leblanc to fall in line. The Noxian slipped her skirt off with relative ease, taking a moment to step out of it and reposition herself. As always, she was sans underwear, giving Syndra (and everyone else watching) a full view of her pussy. Undeterred, Leblanc removed her crown and makeshift bra, gently placing them next to Syndra's pile of clothes. Not to be outdone, Leblanc removed her final piece of clothing, her cape, with a snap of the fingers, mimicking and poking fun at Syndra's earlier display. She got the reaction she was hoping for, as Syndra's eyebrow twitched in silent anger.

Both of the women moved to the center of the room once they were fully naked, and the countdown began within a few moments.

Syndra and Leblanc's gazes met during those small, fleeting moments, and between them was an electric current of tension. Purple orbs stared into hazel ones, neither willing to back down or be outdown. For them, victory meant everything.

The buzzer sounded and the two combatants met in the middle, neither moving particularly aggressively. Instead, their first contact was a mutual kiss. Syndra tilted Leblanc's head back slightly as she began to seize a modicum of control, forcing Leblanc to lose leverage. The Deceiver was unwilling to go quietly, however, as her hands roamed Syndra's flesh, dragging her sharp fingernails down the Sovereign's back as a display of dominance.

Syndra did her best to ignore the pain emanating from her back, but cursed internally nonetheless. Those nails would leave marks. She made a mental note to punish Leblanc extra hard after this was over. The Ionian locked her fingers together over the small of Leblanc's back and pulled her closer, causing the two women's naked bodies to grind against each other's. Syndra enjoyed the feeling of her stiff nipples rubbing against Leblanc's, but knew to press her advantage even further. She moved her hands down from the Noxian's back and cupped her butt, grabbing two generous handfuls.

Leblanc broke away from the kiss, but only slightly, as her lips were still less than an inch away from Syndra's. "Oh? You must be feeling quite bold today, Syndra." She said. As if to answer her statement, Syndra spread her cheeks far apart and allowed them to slap back together before groping them again.

"I _always_ feel bold." Syndra responded, reconnecting their lips once again. Leblanc hooked a hand underneath the Sovereign's right thigh and pulled it upwards. She cradled it against her side, and used her hand to roam the now more accessible flesh, dragging it slowly against her skin until reaching her shapely ass. Syndra, now only standing on one leg, was unbalanced and had to lean against Leblanc for support, giving her temporary control over the situation.

The Ionian smiled to herself. Perhaps this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

* * *

Anders watched intently from inside the testing chamber. For the final match, it certainly did not disappoint. Even though they had yet to engage in anything other than foreplay, both women seemed of relative skill, each wrestling control back from the other multiple times.

While she normally stood right in front of the glass during matches for the best view, she made an exception for this match since she had invited back the previous contestants. Instead of standing in the front and blocking everyone's view, she sat in the middle of the large group.

It was a decision she was quickly coming to regret.

When she initially invited them, she expected it to be a celebratory event, with all of the former combatants cheering for their own favorite to win. However, in hindsight, she should've known this would happen. While a few of the women were watching the match, most were busy with… _other_ tasks. She supposed it was to be expected. Many of these women's libidos had been supersized since they entered the tournament, and gathering them all into one small room had only one real outcome.

The head scientist sighed. What was supposed to be a viewing party had turned into an orgy. And Anders was in the middle of it all. She looked severely uncomfortable in her folding chair, as to both her right and left champions were pleasuring each other, and their moans were drowning out everything else in the world.

Anders had removed her communication earpiece minutes prior in an effort to conceal the deteriorated state of the viewing party from her colleagues. This proved to be a rather untimely move, because if she still had it in, she would have heard her maintenance team say that one of the pipe's in the building had leaked, and it was spilling aphrodisiac out consistently for the last few minutes. But, she had not heard, and, as a result, was completely dumbfounded by the growing wetness between her legs.

* * *

Leblanc groaned as Syndra's hands roamed her flesh. She was on her back, a result of succumbing to the domineering Ionian's kiss. The Sovereign laid atop her, squishing her slightly larger breasts against her own, expertly traversing her skin with her hands, and suckling at the Noxian's neck relentlessly. Her body felt ablaze, tingling with excitement from Syndra's expert touch. If she was a common whore, she would simply give in to her opponent, the constant teasing proving to be enough to force her resignation. Fortunately, she was no common whore. Her harem of slaves proved that.

Leblanc raised her hands and gripped Syndra's bountiful ass, squeezing it tightly with her fingers. She used her palms to rock the Ionian back and forth, creating a steady tempo of grinding. Syndra's womanhood rubbed against Leblanc's lower stomach rhythmically, and although she did not let loose a moan of pleasure, her quick, bated breaths let Leblanc know that she was not invincible.

Syndra's self control deteriorated slightly as time wore on; her humping became faster and more powerful, and she felt the wetness that had accumulated on Leblanc's stomach as a result of her thrusting. However, she could not bring herself to stop. The pleasure was surprisingly intense, despite the lack of oral servicing or penetration. However, as soon as Leblanc became bold enough to administer a harsh slap to the Sovereign's ass, she knew her hubris had gotten the best of her. As if on cue, Syndra's dry humping came to a halt, and when Leblanc brought her eyes up to meet opponent's, she only saw fury.

Syndra's brow was creased, her eyes flaring in anger. " _No one_ disrespects me like that." She said, and with a swift turn of the hips, repositioned herself over her opponent. Instead of being face to face with Leblanc on the ground, Syndra had turned around entirely and entered a 69 position.

The Ionian's plunged her tongue deep into the depths of Leblanc's womanhood, not caring in the slightest for foreplay. The Deceiver groaned in response, the sudden surge of pleasure running through her like a knife through butter. She looked up to get a better view, but all she saw was Syndra's breasts swinging to and fro like large pendulums as she continued eating her out. The Sovereign's confidence had returned, it seemed, as she dropped her juicy ass down onto Leblanc's face, smothering the Noxian and forcing her to eat her out. Both receiving equal amounts of pleasure, the two women moaned incessantly into each other's cunts, neither taking a break or slowing down. They could both feel orgasms beginning to brew within themselves, and neither was willing to back down.

* * *

Anders could hardly focus on the match anymore. Diana was grinding against Leona just to her left, and only a few inches to her right was Elise, who was fingerfucking Akali _while_ Akali ate Riven's ass. Behind her was Sona, who had somehow snuck in a strapon and was bringing Morgana to pound town with it. And, somehow, Vi and Sejuani had fallen down on the ground in front of her, engaged in a battle of superiority as each flexed their muscles while they 69ed. It was an all out fuck fest buffet. In fact, the only champions not fucking each other were Fiora, Irelia, Ahri, Evelynn, and Ashe. Their eyes were glued to the glass, watching intently as the match carried on, hoping that their respective mistress would reign victorious.

Anders groaned again in annoyance. Her frustration did not come from all of the champions fucking around her, however, it came from the fact that she was getting off from it, and had no idea why. For her entire life, she had only been attracted to men, and even then, she barely cared enough to pursue them. She had watched over a dozen of the sexfights so far, closely monitoring each and every aspect of them, and had yet to think an erotic thought to herself about them. Yet, being surrounded by all of these horny, rabid women was turning her into an erotic mess. Her long, brunette hair was disheveled with sweat. Her slender legs jittered with excitement. Her medium sized breasts bounced slightly with her deep breaths. She could feel how soaked her panties were beneath her skirt, and knew not how much longer she could hold out before doing some _incredibly_ unprofessional.

* * *

Syndra suddenly sprang off of Leblanc in a hurry, ending their mutual pussy eating session. The Sovereign had felt _very_ close to cumming, and had leapt away from her opponent as a result. Looking down at Leblanc, who was still on her back, she seemed to be in a similar state. Her cheeks were rose colored, her breathing was ragged and uneven, and even after Syndra had removed herself from Leblanc entirely, the Noxian's hips still thrusted upwards, showing how close and desperate she was for release. Instead of leaping back onto a seemingly weakened opponent and finishing the fight right there, Syndra merely stayed still and continued to eye Leblanc, allowing the Deceiver to catch her breath.

"Why..?" Leblanc asked. "Why aren't you finishing me?"

"That's not the way I plan to win. You've shown me a good fight so far, much better than any other I've faced. I think there's only one way to end this fairly." Syndra responded, before seating herself on the ground a few feet away from the prone Leblanc and spreading her legs, revealing her drenched pussy to the Noxian.

Leblanc immediately understood what Syndra was proposing, and assumed a similar position as her, seating herself on the ground and spreading her own legs. She scooched closer to Leblanc until their legs were intertwined and their dripping cunts were only inches away from one another.

"We'll end this with a true sexfight." Syndra said. "That way, the loser will know that they truly were the inferior woman."

Leblanc nodded in agreement and took a deep breath before closing the distance between them, bringing their pussies against one another's.

Both of the women let out a small moan from the heavenly sensation. The amount of liquid excitement between them was more than enough to provide proper lubrication. Furthermore, both of them were relatively inexperienced with scissoring, and because of such, found the feeling to be new and electric. Syndra began gyrating her hips first, slowly rubbing herself up and down Leblanc's slit. The Noxian, having gained back a modicum of her composure, followed suite, and before long the women had fallen into a steady tempo of grinding, each exchanging moans of pleasure.

Syndra reached a shaky hand out and cruelly pinched Leblanc's nipple, eliciting a yelp from the Deceiver. In retaliation, Leblanc wrapped her left hand around Syndra's throat and squeezed gently. The Sovereign's mouth fell agape in bliss as she discovered a new fetish; the sheer kinkiness from being choked turned her on immensely. They moaned in union again, both severely close to cumming.

The two women continued rutting like animals, as all sense of etiquette, class, and humanity was seemingly lost for the purpose of fulfilling one goal: forcing the other woman to orgasm against their will. Sweat drenched their bodies from their long session, and it was a testament to how far they had come, not only in the match itself, but also in the tournament. They were evenly matched and incredibly talented; proving that the final match truly was a showcase of the best of the best.

Syndra knew her orgasm was only seconds away, so in an effort to prolong her own natural urges, she fantasized about what would happen if she won. It was a common tactic for lasting longer during sex; by taking your mind off of what was happening to you in the real world, it allowed for better endurance. The Ionian fantasized about having Leblanc tied up, with ropes strewn from neck to ankle as she laid down on her stomach like the worm she was. Ashe and Evelynn were tormenting both of her holes relentlessly with strapons, as they had been for hours, forcing orgasm after orgasm from her body. Syndra pictured herself stood over her, one foot on the side of her head, forcing it against the ground, the other, in front of her mouth, as the Noxian licked each of her toes submissively like a true bitch. The fantasy reminded her of what she was fighting for, and gave her the small resurgence of stamina that she so desperately needed.

Likewise, Leblanc had also resorted to falling into the recesses of her mind for escape. She needed to for the sake of her sanity, as she had been on the very _edge_ of cumming since they began scissoring, but through pure willpower had held off. However, inner strength only got her so far, and eventually she had no choice but to employ a similar tactic to her rival. The Noxian imagined Syndra as her slave, completely broken in body and spirit, willing to do anything she desired. She pictured Syndra being publicly humiliated, tied up and left in the middle of the Institute with nothing to wear but her birthday suit, with a sign hanging from her neck that read "BUTTSLUT". Her thoughts also drifted to Syndra's cock, which she had seen in the Sovereign's match against Sona. The Deceiver had an endless amount of things she wanted to do with it; she pictured a near infinite amount of ways she could torture Syndra's magic wand. Much like her adversary, her inner thoughts succeeded in staving off her orgasm, but as Syndra's tempo suddenly increased dramatically, she was ripped away from her fantasies and brought back to reality.

Syndra's motions had become rabid, her legs humping away with reckless abandon as she drove her pussy into Leblanc's crotch. It was obvious to both Leblanc and Syndra, as well as anyone watching (which at this point was just their slaves, as everyone else was still busy fucking each other silly, not they either combatant knew that), that Syndra was about to cum. Her movements had become desperate, as if her body was begging for release. Her face was crimson red, her mouth hanging open in unadulterated need. She moaned erratically, each louder than the last as she pounded Leblanc's cunt against her own. Unfortunately for the Noxian, Syndra's increased tempo also brought herself to near orgasm, as she struggled to hold it off against the Ionian's fervent pace. Her tongue hung out from the immense pleasure she underwent as her mouth spewed moans and curses aplenty.

Syndra had effectively engaged them in pseudo sudden death setting. With her tempo so high, one of them was bound to break soon. They both knew it, too. Their eyes met as the final moments came, each intent on staring into their rival's very soul until the final bell tolled.

Finally, one woman threw her head back, unable to withstand any longer. She arched her back, releasing a mixture of a moan and cry that echoed throughout the room due to its loudness.

"Aaaaaaaahhhahhhhhhhh! Noooooo!"

The woman who broke first fell into a pit of both unmatchable ecstasy and pure agony as her orgasm erupted, spraying juices all over the winner's crotch. Her legs shook violently as she came, and the rest of her body felt like gelatin as warm and electricity surged up her spine. Her orgasm lasted upwards of thirty seconds, and although her initial torrent of cum subsided rather quickly, she still leaked essence down her own nether for the remainder of it.

Finally, her orgasm subsided, and the loser fell on her back, tears streaming down her face as she felt her very spirit shatter.

"...H-how could _I_ lose..?" She whispered, her very being broken from her defeat.

The winner stood up, head held high with an aura of confidence radiating from her core. She placed a foot on the winner's chest in a dominating fashion, establishing her supremacy over her, for this day, and all days forthcoming. The winner's pussy still dripped with excitement, having not had the chance to cum due to her victory. A few droplets fell onto the loser's chest, forever branding her as nothing more than the winner's property.

The PA system sputtered on, and Anders voice came through it at last. "W-wow! What an _excellent_ show!" She said, out of breath and with an oddly lustful tone. "It looks like the winner of the match, and the entire sexfight tournament, is…" She withheld the winner's name for a few more seconds, creating a dramatic finish to a dramatic fight.

"Syndra!"

Leblanc felt a fresh batch of tears stream down her face as she heard the head scientist confirm her defeat. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she hoped none of it was real, that she had hallucinated the end of the fight due to her immense pleasure. But the confirmation from Anders struck her like a punch to the gut, as it was the final nail in her coffin. She brought her eyes up to meet Syndra's, but instead of seeing her as an opponent, like she had not two minutes prior, she saw her as her new mistress. Both women knew what they risked on this match. One of them was going to end up as nothing more than a plaything for god knows how long. In the end, it ended up being Leblanc.

"ooooOkay, now it's time for the fun part!" Anders said over the intercom, her voice dripping with excitement. Syndra shot a bewildered look at the one way glass, before the door to the testing chamber opened and a steady stream of hot, naked, and incredibly horny champions trickled in.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Syndra exclaimed, her eyes glued to the doorway as more and more former contestants streamed in. She knew there was an audience, but she never expected them to be in this state. A fragrance of lust and sex radiated off of them with high potency, the musk quickly filling the testing chamber and turning Syndra on even more so that she already was. Had she been in a normal mental state, she would have most likely protested the interruption. However, she had already lost herself to her more carnal side, and was down for practically anything.

The champions shuffled in until all fourteen of them clogged the room, leaving little area for movement in the relatively cramped space. Anders entered last, and much to the surprise of Syndra, was stark naked. "Well, well, well." Syndra said, her eyes ogling the scientist. "Look at what you've been hiding under that labcoat all this time." Anders didn't have the absurd bust size of Ahri, or the godlike ass of Irelia, but her form was appealing it its own right. She was on the more petite size, her breasts slightly smaller than average but firm and perky. Her waist was slim and nearly in the shape of an hourglass, while her legs were slender and decently muscular. She had a dash of neatly trimmed pubic hair just above her southern lips, which were already slickened with excitement. Gone were her glasses and clipboard, and her usual ponytail had been replaced by a loose, hair down approach. As she turned around to close the door, Syndra finally caught sight of her butt, and saw the firm yet pliable flesh that encompassed it. She was not nearly as well endowed as some of the others around them, but her beauty was unquestionable.

"We thought that the prize round should be a bit more… _entertaining_." Anders said, her eyes slightly glazed. "I hope you don't mind."

Before Syndra could respond, she felt strong hands clasp both of her arms and drag her down to her knees. "Hey! What gives?!" She stammered, looking up at her assailants. Irelia and Fiora stood on either side of her and held her in a vice like grip as they both forcibly brought her wrists together behind her back, giving her no room to move despite her constant struggling. If she had even an ounce of her magic still available, she could have undoubtedly obliterated them for their insolence, however Anders had seemingly not returned her capacity for magic yet. She strained against their grasp for a few moments more until Ahri walked in front of her, her eyes holding a dangerous glint.

"You humiliated our Mistress." She said. "We will make you pay dearly for it."

"That's not- _Hnng!-_ How this works!" Synda snarled, relentlessly trying to free herself from the powerful hands of Leblanc's slaves. Her efforts were futile, as she was not particularly adept in terms of physical fitness and it showed.

"I think it's time we shut this bitch up." Ahri said, her eyes lifting from Syndra's kneeling form to someone behind her. Syndra followed her gaze and turned her head around slightly until her eyes fell on two more people. Both Vi and Elise had snuck behind her, and the grand champion of the sexfight tournament quickly realized she had been utterly surrounded. Elise spun a small web from her fingertips and shot it over Syndra's mouth, effectively silencing her vulgar curses and acting as a makeshift gag. She then spun a few lines of webbing over the Ionian's clasped wrists and ankles, putting her into bondage. Unable to move in any capacity, Syndra's temper flared dangerously from her helplessness.

Ahri nodded her head towards Irelia, Fiora, and Vi, and the three of them began moving. Vi stalked off back to the original viewing chamber, while Fiora and Irelia brought Syndra to her feet, though the Ionian had a difficult time finding balance due to her ankles being tied together.

"I'm sorry you won't be getting the prize round you wanted, Syndra." Ahri said, her voice less angry than before and instead filled with a mixture of seduction and sarcasm. "I think you'll be more than satisfied by the end of it though." Syndra looked behind her again and saw Vi returning with a box. Her eyes went wide as she saw its contents. Strapons, dildos, and vibrators galore filled the box up to its brim, and Syndra knew the five champions surrounding her intended to use them on only one person. Her.

A few feet to the Sovereign's left was Leblanc, who found herself in a similar state as her white haired rival. While Leblanc's slaves had chosen to torment Syndra, Syndra's small harem had elected the Deceiver as their toy for the evening. Ashe and Evelynn didn't even need to equip restraints on the Noxian; her spirit was already broken and she offered no resistance to their advances. Her mouth was already occupied by Ashe's womanhood, her tongue naturally licking the mound while her eyes gloomily drooped downward. Evelynn had positioned Leblanc on all fours, and was taking advantage of the easy access to her rear by eating her ass (a task she was all too familiar with), preparing her for what was soon to come. The duo was joined by three others. Sona and Morgana were taking turns lying on the floor and suckling at the Noxian's teats; Sona felt obliged to fuck Leblanc since Syndra had bester her earlier in the tournament. It would be wrong to dominate the Sovereign, since she had been so utterly defeated by her. Morgana tagged along simply because she was subservient to Sona. Where her master went, she followed. The last woman in the 5 person fuck squad was Sejuani. She stood behind Ashe, grinding the Frost Archer's rear against her pelvis, enjoying the warm sensation running through her body. Though she intended to punish Leblanc for her embarrassing defeat, she figured a little "quality" time with her sister did no harm.

Leblanc took the onslaught of fingers and tongues without complaint. She moaned constantly from the pleasure, but offered no resistance. What was once a proud and cocky demeanor had crumbled, giving way to an obedient slut. Each of her five tormentors took turns on her body, jamming themselves into any orifice they could find. Evelynn quickly removed her tongue from the Noxian's ass only to place it inside her wet, sensitive folds, causing a sharp bolt of pleasure to run through her body. Morgana took the Widowmaker's spot, not giving Leblanc's asshole a moment of reprieve as she fingered it with her index finger whilst rimming her. Sona had replaced Ashe, forcing Leblanc to look up at her while eating her out, grinning maniacally from the kinkiness of the situation. Sejuani had laid down underneath Leblanc's stomach and begun painfully twisting and tweaking her right nipple, rolling it between her fingers every so often. Ashe laid between Sejuani's thighs, lapping at her sister's pussy with a hunger like no other.

The combined pleasure soon ripped a second orgasm from Leblanc's shivering cunt, her moans turning into pathetic mewls. Her body felt ablaze; her orgasm against Syndra was so powerful that she was not quite ready to have a second just yet. The women torturing her seemed to have no regard for this fact, however, as they continued terrorizing her body throughout the duration of her orgasm, never once slowing or stopping to give her a breather. Hoping it would take her mind off of the painful pleasure she was experiencing, Leblanc turned her head to the right slightly to see the state Syndra was in, only to realize that the Sovereign was having a much, _much_ rougher time than her.

The group dominating Syndra had already equipped themselves with a variety of toys and spared no expense in using them on the Ionian prisoner. Elise pounded her ass with a strapon, stretching the gaping hole out for easy, slick access. Beneath Syndra's standing form was a kneeling Fiora, who constantly rammed a vibrating dildo in and out of the Ionian's folds with fervor. Squatting a few inches in front of Syndra was Irelia, who used one hand to rub the Sovereign's clit while the other tugged on the chain connecting the two nipple clamps she wore. Ahri stood just behind Irelia, her body only six inches away from the captured sexifght champion. She leaned over Irelia and was engaging Syndra in a deep, sloppy kiss, dominating the exchange in every aspect as the Sovereign's spirit seemed worn down. Leblanc had no clue how many orgasms she had had since the girls started, but she knew it had to be several, judging by the trail of wetness leaking down both of her legs. Behind Ahri was Vi, who was slamming a strapon into the Fox's dripping cunt, hammering away at it like a piston. Every thrust caused another throaty moan to emanate from Ahri, which only ended up transferring into Syndra's mouth. The muscular Piltoverian reached her arms around Ahri and squeezed Syndra's breasts without impunity, leaving bruises all over them.

Leblanc grimaced at the situation Syndra was in. She thought she had it bad, but seeing the Sovereign being utterly and completely fucked silly made her heart drop. Not because she felt sorry for her, but because she knew she would be in a similar situation soon.

As if on cue, Ashe got up from her position and brought the sex toy box right next to Leblanc and her 'partners'. "I think it's time we _really_ punished this fuckslut for losing." She reached in and grabbed a handful of toys before distributing them to her fellow dommes. Leblanc's grimace grew even wider, as she knew that her holes were about to undergo the beating of a lifetime.

As Syndra and Leblanc continued to be fucked like dumpster sluts, Anders watched from the far side of the room with a smirk on her face and her hand on her cunt. This wasn't her initial plan, but she decided to run with it.

It didn't take her long to realize that the gaseous aphrodisiac was being leaked into the viewing room, however, by the time she did come to the conclusion, her mind was already overtaken by lust. Even though she wasn't attracted to women under normal circumstances, she couldn't deny the… elegance and beauty of the former contestants. While they fucked during the match, Anders only watched in pained idleness, wanting _desperately_ to participate but unable to fully commit, due to the strong resolve she had in her real desires. She settled on masturbating, jilling herself off to all the action around her without having to engage in any of it. By the time the match ended, she was fully naked and on her third orgasm, but she knew it was not enough. Not by a long shot. So she proposed to the other champions in the viewing room to follow her inside the testing chamber and get a piece of the action. It didn't take much convincing; they were already horny out of their minds, and willing to fuck practically anything that moved.

Again, she had no plans to participate in the rough fuck session with Syndra and Leblanc; she was perfectly fine jilling herself off to the sight of it instead. It seemed a few other champions were okay with not participating in it, too, as Diana and Leona wrestled and fucked on the ground before her and Akali and Riven went to town on each other beside her, both couples seemingly uninterested in the breaking of the two final combatants.

Anders smiled to herself as she rubbed her clit. The final match had gone better than she hoped; not only had she gotten great data, but she got to have the sexual experience of a lifetime. She shifted her eyes from Leblanc to Syndra, and was surprised to see that somehow they had gotten the Ionian's magical cock to come forth. Syndra groaned in unbridled ecstasy as Ahri licked her purple cockhead while Elise was rapidly stroked her shaft. Fiora and Irelia each sucked on her testicles, taking one of the large masses of flesh entirely in their mouth before releasing it with a _*POP*_. Vi pounded the Sovereign's ass from behind with a strapon, relentlessly slamming the bound woman with no regard for how she felt. Anders could only imagine the pleasure Syndra was feeling; to have so many women fucking you at the same time… It must have been otherworldly. As if on cue, Syndra screamed into her spider web gag and came, her cum shooting from her cockhead like a missile.

The petite scientist was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt a strong hand rest on her shoulder. She looked to her right, only to find Leona smiling down at her, a rosy tinted blush adorning her panting face.

"Doesn't seem fair for everyone to have fun except you, Doc." She said, as Diana stood opposite of her on the other side of the scientist, a wolfish grin plastered across her face.

"Well… I-I… uh…" Anders stammered.

"She's right." Came a voice from behind. Anders traced it back to Akali, who was practically breathing down her neck at a dangerously close distance, with Riven not too far behind. "You need some release too, right Doc?"

Anders became hyper aware of the closeness in proximity the four women were to her. She felt her heart beating out of her chest as sweat begun to drip down her forehead. "Now, ladies, let's not get too hasty-"

"Too late!" Diana said as she grabbed Anders behind the neck and pushed her face first to the ground. Her head felt fuzzy and her vision was blurred from the impact of the blow, but once she came to she realized that her arms and legs had been bound with rope.

Akali crept up behind the immobilized scientist and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, you'll thanks us for this by the end of it." With that, she slammed the strapon she had recently adorned into Anders' tight asshole, causing the scientist to go cross eyed in pain. Following Akali's lead, Riven stood in front of Anders and thrust her strapon into the woman's dripping cunt, causing the scientist to release a howl of pleasure. Diana and Leona stood on either of her sides, each bent over slightly to suck on a single nipple.

"T-this is so- Oh!- wrong! Please get off of m-" Diana placed her hand over Anders' mouth to silence her protests. She continued screaming expletives at the four women, though, regardless of how muffled they came out.

The synergistic gangbang proved to overwhelm Anders; despite her lack of attraction towards women, she could not deny how good her body felt in this moment. She orgasmed within a minute of being pounded from all angles, embarrassing herself by showing everyone what a quick shot she was. Copious juices dripped from her womanhood, but it did not deter her molesters. They continued fucking her without a hitch, oblivious to everything else the world had to offer. After several orgasms, Anders felt her consciousness fading. She lost track of how long they had been going at her, but came back to reality when she felt herself being moved. When they finally got her in the positioned they wanted, she realized that they had put her face to face with Syndra and Leblanc. The three women had been put on all fours and angled in such a way that their faces formed a triangle. Only a small amount of distance separated them, and Anders saw that Syndra and Leblanc where in a much worse state than her. Leblanc's mascara ran down her face, most likely from tears. Her eyes looked completely deflated; void of any emotive capacity other than pleasure and misery. Syndra, on the other hand, looked completely broken. Her eyes were rolled upwards, most likely a side effect of being overloaded with pleasure for what felt like hours. Even worse, it appeared a few of the champions had masturbated on her face for added humiliation, as her visage was covered with a thin sheen of cum.

The head scientist heard giggling and jesting overhead, as the 14 other champions stood behind them in a circle. The group exchanged a few more words before Evelynn, Fiora, and Ashe sauntered forward, each wearing strapons and taking position behind a different fucktoy. Anders was surprised to see Fiora kneel down behind Leblanc and Evelynn kneel down behind Syndra, though. Before she had been turned into an orgasm machine and was merely spectating the action, she noted how the sex slaves of Syndra fucked Leblanc and visa versa. Now, though, it seemed the slaves wanted a piece of their real masters.

Once all three women were in position, with Fiora and Evelynn kneeling behind Leblanc and Syndra, and Ashe kneeling behind Anders, they wordlessly plunged their fake cocks forth, taking the women's pussies in one final display of domination. Despite the rigorous pleasure rich evening Syndra, Leblanc, and Anders had experienced, they still had some left in the tank, as all three moaned in uninsion from being penetrated once again.

Fiora leaned back on her palms, roughly slamming her tool into Leblanc's swollen lips, saying, "How could you lose? You are a failure of a master. I can't believe we once saw you as our Mistress." Her voice was not angry, but instead carried disappointment and resentment towards her former master. Leblanc only whined in response, her body convulsing as she felt another orgasm building.

Evelynn was much closer to her master, as she had leaned forward, pressing her breasts against Syndra's sweaty back and while whispering in her ear, "Out of all your playthings, you always treat me the worst. Being able to pound you like this is the best payback I could dream of, bitch." She bit down on the Sovereign's neck, causing her to moan even louder than before, while her fake cock rutted against the Ionian's cunt sloppily.

Ashe was rough with Anders, as she spanked her ass cruelly whilst thrusting forward. An audible _*SMACK*_ resonated throughout the room with every spank, turning both of her tight cheeks red. The Frost Archer's stamina was on display as well, because she fucked Anders' tight hole nearly twice as fast as Evelynn or Fiora, despite the fact she had been strapon fucking Leblanc for hours just before. Causing Anders to squeal with every thrust, Ashe said, "I think they should suffer together, no?" Evelynn and Fiora nodded, before all three of them gripped their respective fuck doll's head and shoved it forward, forcing all three of their faces to collide in the middle. Acting on instinct alone, Syndra, Leblanc, and Anders, engaged in a sloppy, moan infused kiss. Saliva ] covered the three women's lips, and before long they shared a three way orgasm from the rough fucking. The last thing Anders remembered before passing out entirely was the desperation in which her lips crashed against Syndra and Leblanc's.

* * *

Syndra was lost in thought while she lazily stared at the ornate mirror in her bedroom. The sexfight tournament had ended two weeks ago, and she was the grand victor. Though she felt confident in her ability before the match started, Leblanc proved to be a tough, worthy opponent. It came down to the wire, as she was unsure how many more seconds she could have lasted if Leblanc hadn't cum first. But it didn't matter. Leblanc did cum first, and with it, Syndra secured her spot as the top woman in the League. The journey was arduous, and she had many more obstacles in her way that she would've liked, but, looking back, it was worth it.

What _wasn't_ worth it, however, was the multi-hour long fuck session she was subjected to afterwards. Winners were supposed to be the ones doing the fucking, not getting fucked. Her holes had been filled for what felt like an eternity by Leblanc's former slaves (plus a few others), and to top it all off they somehow managed to draw her cock from its sheath, torturing her with cruel edging play and testicle sucking. Syndra always liked to be the one in charge. She had no hidden desire to be dominated, and so it came as a huge annoyance that the former contestants mobbed her.

Still, she did find it enjoyable to watch Anders get fucked silly. That woman had seemed like such a prude before. Watching her mind break from the constant stream of pleasure was, if nothing else, entertaining.

The Sovereign's thoughts were interrupted as she felt an orgasm come forth. "Faster!" She commanded, her eyes refocusing from the mirror to the two faces between her legs. Ahri and Ashe's tongues moved faster form their master's directive, and soon they were rewarded with a face full of Syndra's juices.

Syndra sighed, enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm while stroking her pet's hair. After her victory, she inherited all three of Leblanc's slaves, expanding her harem even further. Sadly, she still hadn't tamed Sona yet, but she hoped that the Maven would come around eventually.

With her mind on Leblanc, Syndra realized she hadn't checked on her in a while. She got up from her bed and began walking towards the basement. She passed Irelia and Fiora on the way there, who were engaged in an oral session with each other on the floor. She smiled at them in approval and continued onwards, reaching and descending the stairs that led to the basement.

Finally reaching the bottom, Leblanc walked to the center of the dark, seedy room, only to find Leblanc and Evelynn in the same state she had left them in.

Both of the women had been stripped, bent over, and locked into a medieval style stock. They faced each other with only a foot separating their faces. Their mouths had ball gags in them while their pussies and assholes had vibrating dildos lodged in them. Syndra stood between the two women and removed their gags.

"It's been two weeks Syndra! You can't keep us like this forever!" Evelynn howled.

"Ah, but I can. A slave should never fuck their master for payback. Isn't that right, _bitch?_ " Syndra responded, only for Evelynn to lower her head in shame. "And as for you," The Ionian continued, turned herself around to face Leblanc. "Those nails of yours left marks on my back for a whole week. Even if you weren't my slave at the time, I can't let such a transgression go unpunished."

"Yes, Mistress." Leblanc said, her submission evident.

"As long as you understand." Syndra said. "Now, I know you both haven't eaten in a few hours, but I only have one plate of dinner left. Whoever pleases me best can have it."

Without another word, Evelynn dove into the Sovereign's ass while Leblanc greedily sucked on her clit. Syndra grinned, feeling wave after wave of electric pleasure course through her body.

Life was good.

* * *

 _And that concludes The Ultimate Sexfight Championship. Thanks to everyone that read and participated in the voting, it made the experience really fun for me, and I hope for you for the lengthy amount of time it took to put this final chapter out. This shit is like 10k words and took me forever to write._

 _If you enjoyed my story and want more, I have good news. I will be writing a sequel for it on HentaiFoundry! It'll obviously take place in the same universe as this one, but I have some ideas to freshen it up and expand it. I'm still brainstorming it, though, so I probably won't post the first chapter for a while. You can always check my Tumblr for updates. This brings me to my second bit of good news: I'll be opening up commissions, effective immediately. I have a lot of time on my hands now that this work is finished, plus I could use a break from the large, interconnected story format. If you like my work and want to request a commission, you can pm me on this website or Tumblr, and we can hopefully work something out._

 _Again, thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited, etc. I never expected this story to get any traction, and the massive amount of positive feedback I got was and still is heartwarming._

 _Until next time,_

 _~~Aelinna_


End file.
